Xavior Trilogy: It Started With A Crush
by Kkornelia
Summary: AU 1 of 3 She wasn't supposed to be fazed by him. She swears she wasn't. She has convinced herself that. After all, she's engaged, they're too different and just because he is Athrun Zala and she is Cagalli Yula Athha. Call it destiny. DISCONTINUED
1. Last Year

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

**A/N:** This is my first fic again after a long period of time. Actually, I'm planning for a Trilogy but this will do for now. I'm no genius on grammar and literatures so if you see something wrong, feel free to correct them. Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are also loved. Tnx.

**Warning: **I am fully aware of facts regarding GS and GSD. However, I will not be following most of them since this is after all AU. I will be revising information I find fits the story. So if there is some false information about a character, a place, or event within the fic- please, don't upbraid me.

" " for speech

_Italic_ for flashbacks, thoughts, and opinions.

**Rated – T **for language and themes.

**It Started With A Crush: Chapter 1: "Last Year"**

* * *

_That Jerk._

_What the hell was so funny?_ If there _was_ something to laugh about, then it must have swept by her so blindly fast that she had barely noticed, because she was obviously not laughing.

She stopped for a moment, head cocked to one side, mentally grasping the situation she was in, not amused.

Even with the man's back faced to her; she could clearly see that he was shaking his head, chuckling between breaths, as he drove his cart full of cardboard boxes on his way to the other side of the building with no further delay. He wasn't even trying to refrain from laughing. If he was, then obviously he wasn't doing a very good job at it.

Point is- He was mocking her!

And her day, as of now, has officially crumbled before her. This was certainly not how Cagalli Yula Athha, Princess of ORB, had pictured herself spending this particular day or this particular afternoon. No. Not even close.

The last time she had checked, it was nearly five in the afternoon. By this time, many would probably be spending their last few days together for the year – saying their goodbyes, partying, clubbing or even setting-up a simple get together somewhere before departure held the next few days. Cagalli however was not one of them and she wasn't feeling sociable either.

Truth be told, all she wants right now is to leave this _hellhole_ of a place. In fact, she was so excited about leaving; she had packed-up everything earlier than scheduled. And just like that, she would be gone before anyone would even notice.

At this very moment, _maybe_, she should be celebrating. After all, this was the day; she had been _long_ waiting for, for months. But then, if taking a nice quiet walk around campus is considered as a celebration, then no doubt her party reeks. Because-

_GODDAMNIT!_

Cagalli shook her head in exasperation.

"I AM TOO A GIRL!" She shouted off again, staying where she was a moment longer, until the sound of the man's laughter faded into nothing as he drove away without a word or a turn of the head. A fortunately act for both of them, for this time she was simply unable to regain her composure, no matter how she tried.

_Really_, who gave that _jerk_, or anyone else for that matter, the privilege to comment about what she should and should not wear? She already gets enough of those _craps_ from her father and her two long time caretakers, and their constant nagging her of what to wear, how to act, where to go, and the lot.

Being able to freely do what she wants and being able gets away with it comes along a rare opportunity such as this one. And for a start, she likes the way she looks and there is no denying that her clothes were as comfortable as they appear - Her favorite red T-shirt clung to her figure like second skin, beneath the comfort of her green leather vest. Her loose beige-cargo pants grants her a lot of space to move around, and her boots are nothing but durable.

_Durable enough to kick laughing-man's arse to the next colony, that is._

But of course, believe it or not, everything comes with a price.

_What is it with men!?_

It's like you can't be female if you don't look or act one

So what if she is not conventionally beautiful, or that she preferred wearing shirts and pants than smooth cut dresses, or the fact that she'd rather go to the arcade and play video games instead of shopping? That doesn't mean that she isn't what she is! A GIRL. It also doesn't mean that she doesn't want to be recognized or be treated like one from time to time!

It is hardly enough to be mistaken as the opposite sex from some occasions– but to be denied of your rightful gender is just _mental_!

_Well, damn his good-for-nothing posterior straight to hell._

And with that, she huffed, rolling her eyes before treading heavily on her way with a foul mood.

Stomp one… Stomp two… Stomp three… Four

Had Cagalli known in advance to which her life would change as a result of turning around that next corner, it is possible that she would have spun around right then and headed straight back to the dormitories. But she had no idea what was in store for her; no concept of it whatsoever.

That's when she heard it.

From up ahead, around the benches, came the sound of voices at the hedge of the outdoor basketball court. It was faint to begin with but loud enough to be heard. A talk among male friends… About matters that does not concern her.

"I'd say Meer is turning hotter each summer. Do you think those are real?"

"Is that so?"

"I mean, those are huge!"

"Will there will be no end to this!?"

"What about you Athrun, is there anyone in particular that catches your eye? Definitely, Lacus, right?"

About matters that does not interests her.

"He doesn't have time for girls! He's planning to run for school government president next year!"

"Well, at least it's better than being captain of the debate team…"

"The debate team is a high intellectual sport, one that you won't ever understand!"

"Are you insulting the basketball team? At least, we have actual people who came to watch our game!"

Matters which are unimportant, and none of her business thus she continued to walk.

There was a cough.

"Actually, it's Athha"

At this, she froze, feeling suddenly, inexplicably, a bit breathless as if the world has stopped before her. _He-_ _Athrun thinks she's attractive_. There was a rushing in her ears; it stopped however instantly when she mentally slapped herself partially from disbelief.

She took a deep breath, squeezed her eyes closed, and then opened them again. _Come down, Cagalli. They can't be talking about you. _She calmed herself, trying to be rational.

This was simply too good to be true. Most of the boys at this place had not even ever acknowledged that she was a girl or even cared she existed. Then here suddenly out of the blue, like magic, _this guy _was indirectly confessing– he found her attractive. That's just not utterly possible.

_Athha's a common surname, is it not?__ They must be referring to someone else, _because no one in their right mind would ever find her attractive. If not, then _he must be merely joking. Yes, __this was nothing but a bad joke._

From her side of the hedge- Cagalli shook her head, clearing it up while laughing at herself for the _silly_ little things she allows to fill her head. She stared up at the large barrier that hid and separated her from the males. _Someone is actually crushing on Cagalli Yula tomboy princess of ORB. Yeah, the thought itself was ridiculous. _She chuckled.

From the other side- there came vivid sound of water spat out from the mouth.

"Athha? Athha! That butch princess from ORB, tell me you're not serious, are you?"

"You know it's not right to judge someone before getting to know them, besides you're the one who asked. I really do find her quite charming."

It struck. She was no longer in control. Her hands rose on their own accord, covering her heart.

"Well, yeah but Athha? You don't even know her yourself! You haven't even had a decent conversation with her!… And what about you?" There was a short pause "Don't tell me it's Hahnenfuss! Athha. Hahnenfuss…." The male sounded pensive. "Damn! What is wrong with you two?"

"I never said I found Hahnenfuss attractive, you bastard!"

"Denial." The other manages to add, before "AW! Damn…" several violent crashes.

_That, unfortunately,_ was last year.

00000

Several months has passed. And again, it was the start of another yearly term and _unfortunately_ the start of another season.

Her head leaned lightly against the door with an elbow as its only support. She gazed bemusedly out through the window seat; with her amber eyes staring at the too familiar building that was slowly coming to view. Xavior, the PLANT's most prestigious University. Unfortunately, she was not on her way there for an academic degree.

Over the years, Xavior would annually take its role as an exclusive preparatory school for the elites, _and all others who can afford its expense_. In other words, the school takes up its role - offering a sophisticatedbut_ an oh-so exclusive_ **Leadership Program**. A _little_ project formed by a majority of top-notch officials allover the world and space, to educate the selected thus hopefully, creating bonds between the most influential and potential leaders to be, that may bring undying peace among the nations someday. In contrast, to the idealism there was another side to it that most leaders would not admit, that the project is a way to show-off or exercise power though their offspring.

Hence, it was like all other boarding school only a lot duller. Cagalli just could not understand why her father Uzumi Nara Athha, chief representative of orb, repeatedly sends her back to Xavior for three consecutive periods, when it is apparent that nothing was ever going to change. Well, how would it? Every year it always has been the same faces; naturals stayed with naturals; coordinators befriend with coordinators; smugness and supremacy bounces back and forth at particular classes like it was some kind of sport with neutrals, like her as their court net; changes comes from the minority while those who she thinks- can make a huge impact are either too blind to notice or acts as if it does not concern them at all!

"Princess, we have arrived." her bodyguard _slash_ caretaker, Kisaka informed her, breaking Cagalli from her thoughts before stepping out of the car to take out her luggage.

"Huh?" A light movement brushed against her arm, causing the young woman to stir. She blinked a couple of time before she finally realized that they have arrived. "Um yeah, Thanks." Cagalli nodded, eyed at the huge white building up front, heaved a sigh, grabbed her backpack and stepped out of the car.

She never did become fond of the place. Actually, it was no secret that Cagalli Yula Athha loathed _Leadership Training_ with the capital L. There is nothing to it but a series of lecture, loads of paperwork, seminars and more seminars! And all these are by her opinion - boring, useless, unnecessary, and a complete waste of her time.Plus, it is not like her time at the University is what people call _peachy_.

She could have thought of a million better ways to spend her time, by experiencing new things like - sky diving, lead a Resistance Movement, or simply finish tertiary education back at ORB. But no, Cagalli Yula Athha, the rebellious, tomboy princess of orb, always did what she was told. No matter how it displeases her, she does what was expected of her as long as it is for ORB, her home, her people or Uzumi Nara Athha, her father. She hated herself for that; she hated herself for being too considerate. Sigh, this was one of the many ironies of her life.

"Kisaka, wait here, alright? I'll have to go to the register's office for my room key." She informed him, heaving a sigh, and left the parking lot.

The walk to the office for her had been a drab to say the least. Regulars simply came for their keys then go. New comers are told to wait in the Waiting Room for guidance and seminars. There was nothing new to look forward to. She had no friends here - A few acquaintances. Yes. However, _real_ close ones, who she will eventually miss when she leaves? _Don't think so._ She could not even feel the back–to-school sensation even if she wanted too. She was not even active in any of the University's extra-curricular activities, even if that was the whole point of her being there in the first place.

What would her father say, if he knew?

Well, best not to dwell on what her father's reaction would be.

_Hopefully, this time, this leadership program wouldn't be so dull. _She told herself, trying her best to be optimistic.

Cagalli took a deep breath and exhaled as she stared at the door in front of her. The Register's Office. Shifting, she glanced down the hallway, hoping to see anyone she knew from ORB. She shook her head, clutching her bag tightly with one hand. She was about to reach for the _open_ button, but pulled away to her surprise, seeing that the door gradually soared open.

"Good morning." The guy coming out from the room greeted her with a smile.

"… Morning" She bowed down her head, greeting him back as they walked passed each other. Desperately hoping that he wouldn't notice how red her cheeks were turning.

She kept telling herself to ignore him, but then her heart just would not stop beating at the sight of _Athrun Zala_, her adonis and the reminiscence of what she heard last year…


	2. Saved by the Bell

**It Started With A Crush: Chapter 2: "Saved by the Bell"**

------------------------------------

"Name?"

Cagalli cursed herself. She just could not believe it. It has been months but ever since that day she heard Athrun Zala had a crush on her yet she just couldn't think of him without blushing like crazy!

Well, most of the boys at school had not even ever acknowledged to her that she was a girl. It seemed as though she was one of the guys, never to be looked at as something that would be desirable. But that one time, the time when Athrun Zala had said that he found her attractive, she could not help but feel something towards him. He was the first male in Xavior to think of her as something more than the _tomboy_ princess of ORB.

But that was beside the point. She hated that she blushes easily especially when she knows her feelings are _fact_ like all other crushes- temporary and superficial.

"Athha… Cagalli Yula Athha" she answered, strengthening her posture and adjusting her bag. She watched the secretary typed a few keys onto her computer; before sliding a keycard and an Enrollment Assessment Form on top of the desk, which Cagalli gradually picked-up.

"Next."

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you could -"

"Excuse me Miss, you're holding up the line." The secretary in the register suddenly remarked, tapping her finger impatiently, looking at her with stern eyes. "Next." She called again, totally brushing her off this time.

_Typical_, Cagalli thought. _The school administration here usually treats coordinators better than naturals. _They provide more service and were a lot nicer to them. Or was it because she's neutral?Maybe, if they just be fair then she wouldn't have such a rotten time at this school.

Instead of pushing the matter further. She merely shoved it aside and headed off towards the exit. She simply could not afford to have a quarrel here; it will cause too much commotion. Not only that, she mustn't keep Kisaka waiting either or he'll worry. Not that she really cares if he was, but more on what he'll do when he does.

Reaching for the door, she left the office and found herself back in the hallway, wondering if any other student was experiencing the same problem as she was.

_Back at ORB everyone would be treated fairly. No one would care if they found out you were a coordinator or a natural_. _Why can't this place be more like ORB?_ Wait…. _Great. Just great. She just got here at Xavior and already she was thinking of home!_

She had only taken a couple of steps towards the exit that leads to the main gate before she heard running footsteps coming towards her, call out.

"Hey Miss, wait-up!"

Unsure whether it was directed at her, Cagalli shrugged before calmly turning around anyway.

"Attha, Cagalli… Yula…. Athha?" The guy was catching his breath as he caught-up. "Athha of ORB, right?" the boy happily and excitedly asked, triggering several murmurs and whispers around room, whether or not she really was the daughter of the most influential man from that very rich and powerful country.

Cagalli looked around the hall for a moment, and then raised wondering eyes back to him. Her expression was mixture of hesitant and confusion, while thinking whether she should tell him the truth or not. Frankly, she didn't want to brag. _Not that it is any better to be recognized- merely because she was her father's daughter._ She opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again, and finally managed, "Umm, yeah" she nodded, as she replied. She hated getting all these attention, but there was no point on lying either, just because her father is the chief representative and 'Lion' of the ORB Union.

There was a breathless hush and Cagalli felt dozens of pairs of eyes on her- it wasn't every day, after all, that one had the opportunity to actually meet a celebrity in public or an exclusive school and actually know who he or she was.

Nonetheless, her confirmation made the boy jump up with glee. And the first thing she noticed about him was his _surprisingly_ amicable demeanor.

"You know, I was a little doubtful at first because you're dressed like that… You look nothing like in the pictures." He said a little too quickly, paused, and then raised a brow. "Shouldn't you be in gowns and dresses like in these magazines?" He finished, rolling out a copy of '**People'** magazine that was tucked in his back pocket and handed it to her.

Cagalli dropped her eyes at the cover. A slight frown settled over her features. There in front of the cover was a picture of her and her father, taken a few weeks ago at a grand opening of an exclusive theater. The picture consists of her father in his most impressive suit while she herself had thick make up on. Her hair was brushed up in neat bun, and she had on a green chiffon gown with a long train with soft ruffles with extensive beadworks at the back, and other expensive jewelries that her caretaker, Mana had to force her into.

She wrinkled her nose, _not her favorite kind of look, that's for sure_.

"I'm Tolle Koenig, by the way." The boy extended his hand, causing the Cagalli to look up at him before taking his hand. "Umm… anyway, since your new here, how would you like me to show you around?" the boy offered with gleeful eyes like she was some kind of celebrity. _Fine, maybe she was one but not by choice. _And she certainly was not going to let him treat her like one.

"Actually, this is my third year here in Xavior." She gave a reluctant smile, correcting him. Sometimes she just couldn't understand how noticeable she could be yet be so close to nonexistent at the same time. _Was she that invisible around here? At least Athrun knew she existed._ That alone made her happy.

Dumbstruck, "Ohh…" Tolle paused momentarily, disappointed, allowing the truth to sink in before bowing his head in apology. "I'm so sorry Princess"

"Don't call me Princess! ... I don't like it…" Cagalli barked unexpectedly causing him to sink even lower, if that was even possible.

Talking with Tolle for a few minutes, she had failed to notice but he had already led her into an empty hallway; and only realized it when they suddenly came to a halt in front of a door.

_GAEA?_

She read the label; Cagalli scratched her head, raking though her brain- searching for anything significant she could remember regarding it. _Crud… _There was nothing._ She's been here for almost three fucking years and she still doesn't know what it's for!_

"GAEA, is a political party here in Xavior." Tolle started, unconsciously, saving her from looking ignorant.

"There's another political party called GAEA?"

All right, why in the _hell_ had she just said that? The moment she spoke those words, Cagalli immediately wanted to bang her head to the nearest wall. Of course it was a dumb question. There is a student government here. Of course, there would be an opposition party. _So much for not looking ignorant._

Tolle sighed, knowingly. "Well, it's typical that you don't know about it. There are two political parties on this school and ever since, the coordinator's political party has always dominated over the student body."

_FAITH._

The word just came back ringing from the back of her mind. Well, why would she not know about it? One, they always won. Two, Athrun was part of that party and rumored to be running for President this school year. _Okay,_ she took a moment to process the newly added information. But then… It occurred to her... _What does all these got to do with her? And what the hell were they doing in front of the GAEA office?_

"Cagalli, welcome to the GAEA" Tolle then suddenly opened the door and led her in.

It was a medium sized room with a bunch of chair, sofas and computers. There was a board in the back of the room where a lot of charts and newspaper clippings were posted. There was a coffee machine and a water dispenser near the small pantry area. A big LCD screen TV was on the right. Then on the center of the room was a big conference table, where a bunch of people were sitting.

On an instant, the crowd shifted their momentary attention towards them as they came in, seemingly as if both of them had interrupted an on-going meeting, and none of them looked anywhere near happy.

_Something was up_. And she knew it. There exists a sense of intensity in the air. If only she could put her finger on it. _Maybe, they should leave._ Cautiously, Cagalli turned her attention towards Tolle, pausing half way towards the center, hoping to get his attention but didn't.

"Hello everyone! Anything new?" Tolle greeted them with a great big smile, abruptly, dropping both hands on the polished surface of the wooden table, paying no heed to the unwelcoming atmosphere.

Seemingly disappointed, the group shook their heads, speaking coherently.

"Well, we have just confirmed that Athrun Zala is indeed running and according to the poll, 80 percent of the student body is voting for him…and to think the campaign hasn't even started!"

"The poll isn't even fair! He would be winning by a landslide just because he is a coordinator, and this is the PLANTS!"

"It's totally bias."

"Well, what do you expect? Not only is he the son of Chairman Zala, but he's also rich, smart, charming, talented, trustworthy, lean but built relatively, and Oh let's not forget that his extremely good looking! ... Should I go on?"

"No, we get it."

"We will never be able to fight our rights if this keeps up."

Everybody in the table was shaking their head except for a guy in the head of the table. Blinking a few times, Cagalli squint her eyes for a closer look. The guy has a smug face and a short ponytail. The way he sat showed that he was a regal of the social class.

"Yuna?" The first word she has said ever since entering the room.

"How dare you address me with my first n….Cagalli???" The guy was just as surprised as she was and almost lost his balance.

"You're still here? Shouldn't you like graduated two years ago?" More confused than surprised, she started counting with her fingers.

Yuna Roma Seiran, the heir of the Seirans, another powerful figure in Orb, also her supposed to be fiancé was four years her senior.

"As you may know Cagalli, I have delayed my graduation to be able to run for school president and help the GAEA." He said with a smug air in himself.

"Or he couldn't pass political science 3" the two boys beside him snickered.

"Either way, it happened to benefit the party." Yuna pressed on.

"Right…" Cagalli rolled her eyes and gave a faint laugh. Yuna wasn't exactly her favorite person in the world but seeing a familiar face means a lot to her.

"Tolle, would you mind introducing us to your friend?" a girl from behind exclaimed. They all seemed to be in a bad mood.

"Oh, sorry sempai! This is Prin-" Tolle paused immediately when Cagalli shot him a threatening glare. Apparently, he had forgotten that she does not being addressed as a princess. At this, he hung his head in defeat. "Cagalli Yula Athha from ORB, she's a junior here at Xavior."

"Princess Cagalli Yula Athha of Orb? Daughter of the famous Uzumi Nara Athha?" the girl exclaimed.

At this, Cagalli simply rolled her eyes. She expected this. It always happens.

There was a moment of shocked silence, and then the murmurs and whispers and soft exclamations began.

"Yuna! How come you never told us that Athha's daughter is studying here?" Another boy who seems like a senior exclaimed.

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it does! It would benefit the political party to a whole new level!" The boy exclaimed.

"Okay, so she's here. Give her a crown and a scepter and she can run for princess." Yuna said in a baritone mode. And Cagalli hates it when her fiancé does that.

"Or maybe run for president" Tolle blurted out, sharing his idea to the group.

The whole group suddenly went silent. Yuna suddenly burst out laughing.

"You want this girl to run for President? You got to be kidding me!" Yuna chuckled.

"Why not? She would give us great leverage. She is a natural. She came from a political family, and is also as famous as Athrun Zala. She is the Princess of a nation which has a tradition of neutrality. She is the perfect icon for the cause!" Tolle explained, half yelling. While all Cagalli could do was shift her gaze from person to person, as the group started on a heated debate.

_Her- run for school government President against Athrun Zala!? _As intriguing that may seem to be… Cagalli flinched at that idea._ They can't be serious._ She frowned. What made them think she would agree to their terms, anyways? There was no way she was running against Athrun. Not when he is the first person to see her beyond the tomboy of a princess that she is. She would _Never EVER _run against him!

Not only that, but frankly, she knew nothing much about politics either. Cagalli paled, suddenly, as her _Oh-God_ two _awfully_ _unproductive_ years at Xavior were starting to sink in._ If _she were to run as government President now, then she would no doubt be crushed the moment she steps on the platform!Mind you,_ not that she would ever want run for the title anyway._ No, she wouldn't run for the position even if it wasn't against Athrun Zala.

"Why doesn't Lacus Clyne run for president then?" Yuna stood up, looking a bit more serious, angry, and pissed beyond belief. "Because it's stupid!!!" He declared, slamming the table with his fists.

"Are you saying that the next Chief Representative of Orb is stupid, Yuna?" Cagalli put her arms around her hips angry, now also a bit more serious. She doesn't like to butt in to their problems but she doesn't like being labeled as being stupid either. Sure, she may not get the highest of grades but she was certainly not stupid!

"No, it's not that Cagalli but you see. But being a president is a lot harder than you think. You need a whole lot of training, maybe you'll be able to run next year." Yuna tries to put sincerity in his voice but she could tell if his sincere or not anytime. And most of the time, he's not.

"Oh come on Yuna, we all knew that you can't run against Zala!" The senior boy gave Yuna a hand slap on the back. Ouch.

"So you're replacing me with this girl???" Yuna pointed accusingly at her with his index finger, already freaked out and loss all of his composure. _Typical Yuna_.

"Hey, I didn't know you guys are engaged. How come it was never mentioned before? Maybe Yuna can run for vice-president since everyone loves political couples!" Tolle was now flipping furiously at the previous magazine to get more information.

Cagalli gaped, wanting to retort or at least have a say in this, but closed her mouth again when nothing came out. Instead, she just stood there dumbfounded. Yuna has been her fiancé ever since she could remember. It was a political arrangement for the betterment of the country. However, it was only recently that their engagement has been announced to the public.

_This is mad. They're mad!_

That was the only way she could describe the situation right now. Not only were they planning to use her position as ORB's princess to win the people, but they're planning to highlight her engagement with Yuna as well! _These people were already planning the whole campaign!_ When she haven't even agreed to help them in the first place! This was certainly getting out of hand.

Unconsciously, her fists in their on accord shook in aggravation. These people never would have guessed how inadequate they were making her feel at the moment.

"That's a great idea! Everybody loves political couples with all the drama in it. It would put a little more zest to the campaign!" The girl from the back snapped.

The room was getting more and more excited with Yuna angrier than ever as the conversation goes on.

"Wait!" Everybody turned to face her as she shouted. They looked stunned. With a supreme effort, she managed to choke out, "I'm not going to run."

Majority of the people dropped their jaw in unison.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to run, just for the sake of…beating FAITH or Zala. I– I don't even have a platform!" Cagalli exclaimed. After raking her brain for any excuse she could think of, that would seem less harsh.

"You don't have to worry about that princess; we already took care of it. All you have to do is smile and wave-"

"That's exactly it!" Cagalli clenched her fist, _oh screw the benevolent side of hers._ "I'm not going to be anyone's puppet!" She exclaimed, before spinning around and promptly showing herself to the door.

_Bastards._

Once on the other side of it_, _she leaned against the cool, smooth steel, immensely grateful to the door for simply existing in that place and time; for being something solid to hold her up. She hates it when a person wants her to be someone she's not furthermore, use her. _Maybe this is one of the reasons why she doesn't have a lot of friends,_ She thought.

Then suddenly something came back to her._ Shit, Kisaka! _She sprinted.

00000

She slid her keycard through the sensor and instantly the door automatically swooshes open. Cagalli took a step into the room, and then held her ground, using her body to purposely block the entrance.

Normally, males aren't allowed to enter the female dormitories. But first day was an exception.

"I told you, I can handle it! I'm a big girl!" She demanded, trying to pull her own luggage from her bodyguard's grip but there was no avail. Kisaka was much taller and a lot stronger. _She was in an unfair disadvantage._ They were already in front of D1006, her dorm room yet Kisaka still refuses to leave and let her do things on her own! "Is father paying you to worry about me? I don't think so." She snapped at him.

Refusing to meet the young blonde's now piercing gaze, "I'm simply concerned with Lady Cagalli's well being" Kisaka calmly replied, trying to out pass the teenager who refused to budge.

Cagalli knew very well that Kisaka cared for her but this is _exaggerated_. He isn't even her father! She knew the reason why Kisaka wouldn't let her carry her own bags…. _It's absurd_. He wanted to inspect the room.

She could still clearly recall what had happened the last time he did an inspection. It drove two of her roommates crazy, _especially_ Flay Allster! She certainly wasn't going to let an incident like that happen again.

_Curse Kisaka for knowing her too well. _She knew that he knew what would happen if he had handed over her luggage to her. She would quickly run into the room then hastily locked the door behind her. And she would actually do it.

"You don't see Mana worrying as much!" She snapped, stomping a heel.

"That's just because, she's not here, Lady Cagalli." He replied, stating a fact.

"Well…. I- …" She bit her lower lip. _She was losing the battle_. And every time she does means she was not going to have her way.

With one strong yet gentle nudge she was easily pushed back from the door and her guardian successfully forced his way through.

"No, Kisaka!" She yelled, this time grabbing hold of the man's right arm and trying to pull him back out the door but still her efforts were only put to waste. She was being dragged in along with him!

There came a moment of silence after Kisaka had placed down the teen's luggage at the center of the room. Cagalli could do nothing but turn pale when she saw a girl with chestnut hair, her new roommate, sitting in one of the three beds and unpacking at a corner was staring at them with a surprised expression painted on her face.

_Damn, she must've looked pretty childish. _She thought finally deciding on letting go of the elder male's arm.

"It's not what you think!" She blurted at the girl, crossing her arms, quickly turning away, leaving Kisaka to freely do what ever he came to do.

"Excuse me Miss, I hope you don't mind but I'll have to do a little investigating around the room." She heard the male say as he properly approached the girl causing her to stir.

"Oh, no. I don't mind at all." The girl quickly stood up, scurried alongside Cagalli, leaving her stuff unattended. A bit confused. "What's this about? Who is he?" The girl asked her in a whisper while both girls watched the senior rummage the room.

She sighed, "Unfortunately, my overly protective bodyguard."

"Oh, I see." She was partially speechless.

Kisaka went all out and searched the room for anything dangerous like, guns, knives, chains, drugs, or whatever is there. He looked under furniture's; opened the drawers and closets to look at the contents. Shirt, pants, dresses, shoes, socks, a camera. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Okay, the place is perfectly safe. I'll be leaving then, Lady Cagalli" He gave her a nod but more like a bow, acknowledging his leave and then silently exited the room.

"I told you I could have handled it." She mumbled, with arms still crossed over her chest. She watched Kisaka closely as he made his leave.

"Well, that was certainly unusual." The girl said, heading back towards her bed, suddenly, shifting her attention from one thing to another. "I almost forgot, we did not have a proper introduction yet…. I'm Miriallia Haw, My friends call me Milly; I'm into photography. And unlike many whom study here, my boyfriend and I are enrolled through scholarship. What about you?" She said with a smile, looking at Cagalli who just realized that her bag was as heavy as hell regardless whether or not it was equipped with a pair of wheels, as she struggled to pull it towards the bed found next to hers.

Cagalli just blinked at her statement, a bit surprised. "You're still actually talking to me?"

"Uh, shouldn't I be?" Miriallia simply looked at her confused.

"Well, yes, I mean no! It's just that the last time Kisaka did a room search; it drove my roommates crazy… I'm just surprised you're not angry at me." Cagalli shrugged for being honest.

Last year, both her roommates were so pissed at what had happened. _Well, talk about bizarre and extreme willpower._ But both of them had managed to ignore her all throughout the term. So what's stopping that from happening allover again?

"Oh, come on, it wasn't such a big deal. It's not your fault that you have an overprotective bodyguard."

"Yes, it is! Rummaging a room is like an invasion of privacy! That stupid thing was the root of all the fuss back in our room last year!" Cagalli furiously shook her head.

"Really … Having people concerned about you isn't that bad." Miriallia arch a brow at her, while straightening her now messy bed.

"Oh yeah! During my first year here, father was so cautious about my safety that he has gotten me a room of my own!" Cagalli challenged pouring out- part of her two years irritation during her stay at this place. Actually, _it wasn't bad that she had her own place but it did get kind of lonely._ Plus, at that very same year, _"_He even had a bodyguard following me everywhere!" she frowned, breathing in-breathing out. She was automatically branded as weird and uptight by those who had seen her! Now, who would want that?

"Hold it. That was you?" Milly chuckled at the thought, picturing- No, Recalling that very image in her mind. A prim and proper guard followed a casual tomboyish girl everywhere she goes. There were also times she had seen the girl intentionally running away. Though she could have sworn she heard rumors that it was Princess Cagalli Yula Athha of ORB… _Wait…._

"Now that you mentioned it," Cagalli saw her roommate chortle at the matter and thought about it herself. "It does seem rather funny." She added, chuckling along with her but then stopped abruptly when she saw Miriallia gasps.

"You are Princess Cagalli Yula Athha!"

00000

The room was dim, in any event, except for the small source of light on his desks.

"Athrun, would you just turn-off the damn light already! People are trying to sleep here!" Yzak Joule irritably shouted while continuously turning and shifting through his sheets.

"Don't mind us Athrun. Yzak is the only one with light problems." Dearka Elsman yawned and stretched his tired arms.

"Do not!" Yzak tried to argue but decided to give it a rest, since he was already exhausted and it was hard to get through Dearka's thick head anyway.

Silently, Athrun shook his head smiling. He wasn't complaining. It was just like Yzak and Dearka to argue about mostly anything and everything. Strange enough, after being friends with them for the longest of time, small arguments such as this tends to give their room a much homier feel.

"Just give me a minute." He calmly answered back, seated at his desk, constantly flipping through a monthly issue of **'People' **magazine that he had recently pulled out from his drawer. He skimmed through the headlines.

'**Durandal Strikes Back', '****Louise Leitner**** Pregnant'. '7-foot python found in toilet bowl'****. 'Big Bucks for Little Black Dress'. ''The Sweet Life of the Rich and Famous'. 'Exclusive Interview with the Lion of ORB'. 'Athha and Seiran Betrothed'. '****Lord Djibril in Hit-and-Run Accident.**'

_Hold on_….

He mentally stopped and flipped back a couple of pages to the article that caught his eye. **'**_**Athha and Seiran Betrothed"-**_an article about the engagement between Cagalli Yula Athha and Yuna Roma Seiran_. _

His heart was hammering in his chest as he reread the line. The truth was- he was surprised. No. He was more than surprised. He was stunned.

Two of ORB's most influential families have their children tied together by an engagement.

This was _global_ news- a real big one.

Athrun took a moment to read the first three lines, and then he just sat there for a moment deep in thought, until his cellphone rang on top of the table with the name L. Clyne constantly flashing on screen.

Without a second thought, He picked-up. "Lacus," he called, and shut off his desk lamp.

00000

Cagalli groaned shifting, "ten more minutes."

She was _so_ not ready about idea of heading back to classes so _early_ in the morning.

"Come on, Cagalli! If you don't get ready we'll be late for class!" Miriallia was now shaking the bed furiously.

"Okay! I'm up already! Stop shaking the bed, you're making me queasy…" Cagalli jumped up, yawned, stretching her arms.

"Hurry up Cagalli, if we're early maybe we can go have breakfast and – " Miriallia's cellphone rang before she could finish. Picking it up on its third ring "Hello Sai…yes good morning to you too!...Uh huh…right now? But I got class in an hour…Okay…I'll be there…okay…I'll see you too, bye." Miriallia closed her cellphone, shaking her head, a slight frown forming on her features. "Sorry Cagalli, emergency staff meeting, I'll see you in class."

At that, for a few minutes, Cagalli simply sat there on her bed with an unsteady face, hazily, watching her roommate shuffle through her closet for her camera and instantly dashed out of their room.

"Wonder what that's all about…" Still half asleep, Cagalli yawned, resting her head on her pillow yet again. Yearning- _Ten more minutes… _as she shut her amber eyes.

00000

"Shit! I can't believe I overslept again!" Cagalli run through the halls of the school, murmuring to herself. _There's no way she's going to be late again! We'll at least not on her first day!_ She took a quick turn to the left before stopping by a drinking fountain to catch her breath. _Just a few more floors…darn it, why does she have to wear heels on a day like this?_

_Curse these white open toed strappy shoes with kitten heels._

Her feet were aching like hell.

Also, she just took a shower this morning and already, she was sweating on her mint green sleeveless collared top with little embroidery on the placket for accents, white trousers, white diamond studded watch, and her usual Haumea amulet because Kisaka had secretly took home all her worn out sneakers. _Darn Kisaka! She'll just have to go buy some new ones on her spare time!_

Just when she was about to yet again, dash through the halls, she felt someone tapped on her shoulders. At once, she turned to face him.

"Excuse me; do you happen to be Princess Cagalli Yula Attha of Orb?" The boy shyly asked.

There were instantly murmurs and whispers around the halls causing her to flinch. The attention was bizarre. The gazes of the masses were really intense. _She never usually get this much attention._ Cagalli couldn't have been more stunned at what she saw next.

The boy was holding a newspaper with her on the front page with the headline **'Princess joins opposition party!'** It was her alright, but it was one of her old pictures in Orb where she was in a gown shaking hands with the public_._

_What the hell was going on?_

"Give me that!" Immediately, she snatches the paper from the boy causing even more whispers around her.

'**Princess Cagalli Yula Attha of Orb has reportedly sided with the GAEA party. It was informed that the princess was recruited to run against Athrun Zala of FAITH.'**

_What the hell?_ _That's not true!_

Cagalli was so overwhelmed about crumpling the newsprint that she did not notice that all eyes were on her. She- who was furiously mad took a quick glare at them.

_Great, all of them are holding a copy._

It would be so easily for her to just yell out the truth and get herself out of this mess, but then who would believe her? In fact, people might even mistake her as a coward. For her own sake, she had no choice but to clear things up at the School Publications and GAEA- _and_ _Oh, was she so going to give them a piece of her mind!_ With that decided, Cagalli shoved her backpack violently to her shoulders; ready to kill whoever is responsible for this- _sick joke_, when the first bell rang.

_Great! The extracurricular building is on the other side of school!_ There's no way she was going to get there and not be late in class! She'll just have to deal with them later.

While sprinting towards her classroom, Caglli kept her head down to trying to avoid any unwanted eyes. She_ still can't confront anyone about this matter! Especially–_

"Good morning."

_Please. No. Oh God, no._

She froze with the mere sound of that voice. Looked up and- _Shit._

Laying there against her classroom door with his arms crossed and one copy of the school newspaper was none other than Athrun Zala.

Immediately, she felt her face turn red hot and instantly she looked at the ground purposely trying to avoid facing him. "Morning." She greeted him back, eager to just quickly pass him through the door without further interaction; but failed to do so when she surprisingly felt his hand seize her arm.

"Wait." He pulled her back.

She spun around, alarmed, ready to tell him off, regrettably, she ended up spinning unwantedly and undeniably_ too _close to him- merely a few inches a part. She felt her heart speed-up and Cagalli stiffened immediately at this realization, feeling herself unable to move as if her feet were suddenly glued on the floor due to extreme tension on her part.

"So?...." He started. There was- a slowness in his tone that made him sound rather appealing. "I guess, this means you're running against me, huh." He said, with his head half bent down and half tilted to the side. He was glancing at her from the corner of his eyes, while she in turn, kept forcing herself to look away to avoid any eye contact with him.

"It's not like that!" Was all she was able to blurt out while keeping her head faced to the lower right, pretending not to look at him, but who was she kidding?

Athrun threw his head back, the strong cords of his neck standing out and gave a light laugh, before standing upright. "You're a funny one Athha."

_Funny? _ _Did she do anything stupid again? Darn it! Nothing is going right today! _She unconsciously turned to look at him straight in the face, feeling herself partly offended.

Just when she finally has her face up, Athrun leaned a bit closer to her, half whispering in her ears. "You know, I don't really mind running against you. It might give me a chance to get to know you a little better." Leaning back up, he smiled softly, coming face-to-face with her.

She stood dead still for a moment, _what does he mean by that? ... He has the most captivating emerald colored eyes she has ever saw… He is so handsome. And he smells so good_… Cagalli- confused, mesmerize, and flushed just stood there motionless with her pulse running miles was completely unaware that she was lost in her own little world until the second bell rang.

Suddenly, all her senses came rushing back to her and she pushed Athrun away before abruptly running into class.

_Saved by the bell._

_._


	3. The Perfect Couple

**It Started With A Crush: Chapter 3: "The Perfect Couple"**

* * *

She had lost it! She had totally lost it!!

Rapidly, her heart hammered against her chest corresponding to her completely flushed face.

_Holy shit,_ she panted.

What the hell was he trying to do, flirt with her!? So does that mean he still like her then? _No, that can't be right. _That was a year ago... Right now, he could be trying out some political game. For whatever reason- he's acting very weird or at least that's what she had forced herself to believe…

However, he wasn't the only one who was acting strangely.

_What the hell was SHE thinking!?_

All she could think about back there was how close he was, how good he looked, how good he smelt, and how easy it would be to just reach out and gra-… _No. No. No.__Forget it_!_Stop thinking about him!_ This isn't the right time to go all daze and drool over some guy because of some _stupid_ crush. It never was, never is and never will be.

What are the odds that Athrun Zala would still have feelings for her after a year? Exactly the point, why she needed to stay levelheaded at all times. She does not need him filling her head with false hopes and dreams. This wasn't some _crazy_ fairy tale- where the prince charming falls head-over-heals for his princess, nor was she in one.

Heaving a breath, Cagalli calmed herself down before pulling out a chair andquickly squirmed to a seat farthest from Athrun she could find- four seats away. _Clearly, not far enough._

As moments later she was there, sneaking glances at the blue haired coordinator, who sat four seats away from her trying to figure him out. And for the pass hours, the boy has been seen eyeing back and forth at professor Azrael, at an empty chair beside him and at the door.

_Was he expecting someone? _She wondered, jotting down a few notes from the board onto her notebook, not actually paying attention that was being discussed up front, before sneaking another glance at Athrun Zala.

Abruptly, amber eyes met with familiar green ones.

Cagalli felt her pen slip out of her hand. _God, that did not just happen!_ And without a second thought she turned away to conceal her flushed red face of embarrassment from him.

"Perhaps, Miss Athha would like to give us her view on the situation?"

Then just like that, all eyes were on her as the professor asked her in front of the class with a baleful grin plastered on his face.

_Great! She spaced out again! Did he notice? _This was really ruining her reputation with professors. Not that she really cared.

"Well, ummm…you see…" Cagalli was now tapping her pen furiously on top of her desk while desperately scanning the lcd projector, all together, trying to get some clue on what he was talking about.

_A war breaking out…… Position of Orb….. Assuming that it had been burned down once…… These certainly are not helping!_

"Professor Azrael, It is quite unfair for her to answer that question since she's the daughter of the representative from Orb." Kira Yamato quickly, stood up and came to her rescue.

"Very well. Though Athha would still need to learn how to make firm decisions on her own." Director Azrael commented raising a brow. "How do you feel about the situation then, Mr. Yamato?"

At that very moment, Cagalli took a sigh of relief as the professor and the class shifted their attention from her to Kira as he shares his opinion to the class.

It took a Kira at least two full minutes before he actually finished but nonetheless, the professor listened to what he had to say with much interest before nodding an approval and preparing the next slide as Kira sat back down on his seat.

"Thank you." Cagalli mouthed out the words to Kira who was sitting three chairs away from her.

"Welcome" Kira also made the words out back to her.

Kira Yamato, he was her long lost twin brother. They were fraternal twins, who were separated at birth and it is only a few years ago that they've found out. Ever since then, they tried to spend a lot more time together however, Kira's adoptive parents, both well known scientists were suddenly transferred to Heliopolis. And both of them have been scarcely updating each other only through email ever since.

Cagalli smiled at Kira. Who was now chatting with his seatmate, none other than Athrun Zala.

"She's not here yet." he whispered to Kira. And those around them, who heard it, started gossiping, spreading it around the room.

"I heard he's waiting for Lacus Clyne." a girl sitting behind Cagalli whispered to her seatmate.

"Really? I'm so jealous!! But they do make a cute couple." Another girl giggled.

"Lacus is so lucky to have such a hot guy all over her." Another girl sighed.

"Well, Lacus is very pretty as well. They make the perfect couple." The other replied.

_Athrun Zala and Lacus Clyne is an item?_

Then she was right then… What had happened back there at the hall was nothing but a political game…. He was not flirting with her…_ he wasn't… Was she the only one who felt it-_ the feeling of somewhere between relieved and jealous at the same time?Cagalli felt herself frown.

She had to admit though, she does agree with the girls behind her. Athrun Zala and Lacus Clyne do look good together-_ Lacus is always calm, ladylike and collected…unlike her … …Shit!_Cagalli mentally slapped herself. _Why was she comparing herself to her anyway!?_

Whatever it was, she is feeling really stupid and angry right now_. She hates those stupid green eyes!_ As she unknowingly stares at Athrun. Athrun suddenly caught Cagalli looking at him for the second time, causing her to blush_. Damn it!_

When the bell rang, Athrun was the first one to run off the room, whispering something to Kira that Lacus is here after picking up his cellphone.

With that, her heart drop.

_It's official. Athrun Zala is no longer interested in her._

00000

Just outside the classroom, near the lockers, in a hall not too far away.

"Lacus!" Athrun rushed at the sight of the pink haired girl.

"Good morning, Athrun!" Lacus Clyne gave Athrun a light bow and smiled.

"You didn't tell me, you would be late… I was worried." Athrun said without looking at her.

"I was late for my flight since I lost track of time when signing autographs at the shuttle." Lacus giggled at the mere thought of it. "So how are you feeling today?" Lacus politely asked as the she puts things into her locker.

"I'm fine, just a bit bored in class since I've already read the entire book." he planned to continue but was intervened by Lacus.

"How are you really feeling?" the cheerful girl lightly place a hand in Athrun's broad shoulder. And look at him seriously.

"I…" He was left speechless. He really could never hide anything from her. Lacus Clyne knew him too well. He looks down for a while and looking into Lacus' compassionate blue eyes.

Whispering softly, "its okay Athrun," Lacus placed her arms around him, pulling him into an embrace, trying her best to comfort him.

Athrun close his eyes and put his arms around Lacus as well. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes and surprised to see a pair of amber eyes intensely looking his way.

00000

Their eyes had locked for just a fraction of a second, although Cagalli did not display the hurt she felt internally as she stood there witnessing the pair share a passionate embrace, the moment she had stepped out of the classroom.

Cagalli's head was now in a state of confusion. She didn't know if she was jealous of them, angry at what Athrun did earlier or just was not feeling well. All she knew is that she has to get away from there.

Because there standing just a few feet from her was Athrun Zala, the guy she has feelings for, hugging Lacus Clyne. _Athrun with Lacus in his arms!_

Cagalli pace her steps as fast as she could to the other direction. She could hear someone calling out her name from behind but completely ignored it. All she could think about right now was getting out of the building fast! If not, then just disappear from view.

She yanked her bag off her shoulder, and dropped her back to lean against the nearest wall; the moment, she had found a deserted hallway. Well, nearly deserted except for Cagalli.

_What the hell is she doing? _Cagalli wondered to herself frustrated, sliding her back gradually downward until she was seated on the ground with arms caressing her knees._ She and Athrun were never in a relationship. So why is she so affected by all of this?_ Honestly, it wasn't right! Yet still the thought of the two embracing in her head, brought about an unsolicited pain in her chest that would not go away. She was no doubt upset.

"Cagalli? Are you all right?"

Cagalli took a quick glance, afraid to show anyone of her dejected state. Only to see her twin brother Kira's worried face.

"I tried calling out to you but you just kept on walking. Is everything all right?"

Trying to look cheerful, Cagalli smiled, "Everything is fine, Kira." She lied.

Kira however did not buy it. Call it- a twin thing or she was simply a poor actress and a very bad liar, either one of those made him stay. "You don't seem fine to me." Kira said knowingly, sitting on the space right beside his sister looking all concerned.

"I don't know, Kira." There was no longer any point on lying to him. He wouldn't believe her anyways. "I guess… I'm just confused that's all." And this was true. Cagalli stammered, rubbing off and holding back the hot tears that were forming in her eyes. She was just not used to sharing her feelings to anyone, except anything that is related to anger of course. "I guess, I just got stressed out on my first day and that running for student body president, which isn't even true…"

"You mean the one in the school newspaper?"

Cagalli didn't answer out loud but simply nodded her head. Truth is- she didn't want to get Kira involved in any of her business but she didn't want to keep it all inside either.

"It's okay Cagalli…I'll take care of everything…I'll head to the GAEA Office and the Student Publications Office to clear this matter at once." Kira assured her, planting a hand on her shoulder. "You just go back to your room and go get some rest for now…. I'll just inform your class professors that you're not feeling well."

Maybe if they were close he and she would have settled for a sibling hug or a brush on her forehead but they weren't. Instead, "Thank you." she whispered out to him, setting her head lightly on his shoulder. She leaned on him. And the twins stayed as is, for a few minutes just staring out at nothing.

00000

Back in her room, Cagalli slumps to her bed ignoring more than a dozen new baggages that filled a corner of the bedroom.

The talk with Kira has helped lighten her load but not entirely. Actually, she couldn't believe that she had not told Kira everything. It is not like she doesn't trust him completly, they have this twin thing after all but rather it was far too humiliating and they haven't spoken to each other for a very long time.

To be honest, she wanted to tell him everything so that all the weighty topics would probably just slip away. But there are just some things a sister could not tell her brother especially when- One, they were nearly strangers and never been that close. Two, it wasn't his business to know. Three, if it involves the sister and her brother's best friend, who is supposed to be off-limits.

Cagalli turned to face the ceiling, placing the back of her hand on her forehead, brushing off a few strands of her hair that were hovering over her eyes.

She could still remember that day; it was a year ago…when she just had one of those worst days during her stay at Xavior.She was on her way towards the outdoor basketball court, stomping furiously after a previous encounter with a _bastard;_when she heard a conversation she should have never heard.

"_Actually, it's Athha"_

"_Athha? Athha! That butch princess from ORB, tell me you're not serious are you?"_

"_You know it's not right to judge someone before getting to know them, besides you're the one who asked. I really do find her quite charming."_

To some- it may have been nothing, but to Cagalli- it was one of the nicest things anyone has ever said about her. And then, there was this morning…

"_You know, I don't really mind running against you. It might give me a chance to get to know you a little better."_

Cagalli shook her head. Everything was just like a dream… It eventually disappears and hit you hard with a _SMACK_ when you wake up to reality…

_What was she even thinking?_ That Athrun Zala, son of the notable Patrick Zala, one of the most popular and most good-looking guys in the University had _once_ been interested in someone like her? _No one should know._

Cagalli stared at the ceiling. _This is going to be a long year; at least she's safe here in the confines of her room._

Hearing the door _swoosh_ open, Cagalli sat up to greet her roommate who she thought is back surprisingly early, but was shock at who she saw instead… Coming in from the door wasn't Miriallia Haw. It was…

"Ah. Miss Cagalli, what a pleasant surprise." The pink haired girl chirped, tilting her head to the side and leaving Cagalli speechless. "It seems I will be your new roommate, Lacus Clyne."

00000

Cagalli stared quietly at Lacus as she unpacks. While a hand size pink ball bounces up and down at the songstress' side.

Lacus has long soft pink hair flowing through her back. She accessorizes it with a little gold barrette on the front. She has big round blues eyes which compliments her milky white skin. She's wearing a sleeveless blue bias cut sundress and white pumps. _She truly is beautiful. No wonder Zala is so in love with her. _God, she wanted to hit herself. _Stop thinking about that jerk! _Cagalli told herself.

Lacus heard Cagalli sighed and took a glance at the blonde girl. She smiled at her, with Cagalli just staring back with a blank expression.

"Are you feeling all right Ms. Cagalli?" Lacus said, trying to start a conversation with her. Lacus always preferred acknowledging people by their first names. Oddly, enough no one ever questioned her.

"I umm...no…I mean yes…I think" Cagalli replied, still dozy from everything thing that has happened.

"I see. Athrun was so worried about you when you suddenly ran off." Lacus continues to fold her clothes.

"I see." She let out. Internally however, she begged to differ. Cagalli rolled her eyes and lays on her bed again. _Will there be no end to her suffering? She was expecting empathy from Lacus Clyne but she just has to rub it in._

"Yes, he somehow felt responsible for teasing you, he said." Lacus continued. Then, gracefully stand up after clearing a couple of bags. She frowned at the sight of a gloomy looking Cagalli, who simply shrugged on her bed then onto, the blonde's side table. Where there stood a wooden picture frame which caught her attention.

Lacus climbed up onto her bed and reached for the frame and smiled at the picture. A picture taken a few years ago. A photo of Cagalli with her brother, Kira. "Is this, Kira?" She asked, stating the obvious. It's not like she didn't really know him.

Her question made Cagalli look up.

"How is he doing recently?" she smiled innocently at a dumbfounded Cagalli. _Was she that desperate to strike-up a conversation with her?_

"Kira seems to be doing fine." Cagalli blinked and sat up, squatting up on her bed.

"Oh, that's nice to know." Lacus lips curved into a pleasant smile as the pink mechanical ball bounced actively, repeating her last four words.

Cagalli didn't say anything as she watched the pink haired girl playfully scold the pink ball about being too loud. Mr. Pink, she called it._It's an unusual design for a robotic pet.__She had never seen anything like it sold in stores._

Lacus was now whispering something to Mr. Pink as she held it with both hands and Cagalli caught Lacus pointing at her afterwards. "Now, go on." Lacus released the little ball and Cagalli watch it made its way towards her.

"Lacus-thinks-Miss-Cagalli-should-smile-more!-Cheer-up!-Cheer-up!" The ball said, before flashing random colors; and started to activity bouncing up and down; flapping its wings rhythmically as it jumped along the lively music it was playing. Cagalli could swear it was trying to dance. The ball could have executed it better if it wasn't for its circular form. But that was not the point. She isn't stupid! It's obvious that _Lacus was trying to cheer her up._ Thus, she smiled. _Lacus Clyne may be undeniably persistent but certainly kind._

Just because she resents the guy doesn't give her the right to loathe his girl, right?

Right after its dance number Mr. Pink took its last jump onto Cagalli's joint hands. "So what is this?" she asked interestedly.

"It's a Haro" Lacus smiled.

"Haro? So that's what this is called?" Cagalli lifted up the pink ball with one hand and started poking it playfully with the other causing it to flap its mechanical wings while repeating its generic name. "Where did you get this?"

"Athrun is so kind. He gave Mr. Pink to me." Lacus clarified. Gesturing the pink Haro to come back to her, and it followed. "I simply find him adorable." she chirped referring to the Haro as it leaped onto her hands. "Athrun has made me more, but it saddens me, that I had to leave them at home."

_Athrun made it?_ The fact scoped her head a little too fast. _Damn it! She just had to ask._

"Phone-phone!" The Haro alerted.

"Oh my." Lacus reached for her purse and took out her mobile phone to find it indeed ringing. Flipping it open, "Hello? Oh, hi Athrun! Yes, I just finished unpacking…." She took a quick glimpse toward Cagalli then down at the ground. "Sure I'll meet you for lunch. Very well then…Okay, you take care too. Bye!" Right after she's finish, Lacus shuts her pink clamshell phone and placed it back into her purse. "Do you want to have lunch, Ms. Cagalli?" she asked innocently.

"Umm…no thanks…I think I'll lie down for a while…" Cagalli declined. There was no way she can look at Lacus right now after all that she had heard and she still couldn't face Athrun. Plus, there is no need to be a threesome.

"Okay then, I'll leave my number here by my desk. Call me if you need anything. Take care!" Lacus said as she went out of the room with her haro following behind her.

Lying back down on her bed Cagalli squeezed her pillow even tighter._ Silence…finally…_Cagalli closed her eyes and wished she would just wake up from this nightmare.

00000

Further later that same day.

"Come on Cagalli! I still don't have a gown! And the Homecoming Dance is only a few nights away!" Miriallia was trying to persuade Cagalli to go shopping with her.

Cagalli lay flatly on her pillow, she may be tired of lying in bed doing nothing all day but it was definitely better than going out shopping for dresses! "You can wear one my gowns and I'm not going anyway." she was referring to her designer gowns that Kisaka purposely left behind in her closet. When did he, was a mystery. Why put them there, she'll never know. She never wears them anyway.

"No, I'm a lot smaller than you! And where's your sense of school spirit?" Miriallia was now dragging Cagalli from her bed.

"I'm not from around here… so it never existed!"

Every year, Xavior held a Homecoming Dance, to welcome the students, new and old. It was a school requirement and also gave the students a chance to mingle and have fun.

Also, every year, Cagalli purposely tries to think of reasons to miss it. She'd rather stay in her room; sulks herself to death or watch movie reruns and eat cookie dough than go to some stupid dance.

"Please Cagalli! It's dark already!" Miriallia pleaded.

_Why the hell were her roommates this year so persistent?_

"Fine, but I'm still not going!" Cagalli finally gave in kicking the sheets of her bed. She has nothing to do anyway. The least she could do is to go out and get some fresh air to clear her mind.

00000

The two girls walked around their school's shopping block going in from store to store.

Xavior is a very exclusive school but it's also as big as a city. There are restaurants, movie houses and even mini stores. Even if it is normal University all year round, the place recently turns into a political and leadership school, which caters to extra thousands of students from every parts of the world. And considering that they cater to the rich and powerful, the school makes a whole lot more money during these times.

"I'm tired, Milly! Haven't you like any of those!" Cagalli complained. They have been shopping all night and Miriallia still haven't found a gown to her liking.

"I bared with you when you were choosing those sneakers! So bare with me until I find my perfect gown." Miriallia retorted as they entered another dress and tux shop.

"But it didn't even take me 30 minutes to buy all of these!" Cagalli protested. She has bought two pairs of sneakers and two pairs of boots.

"Hmm..this looks nice…and this too…." Miriallia was picking out a bunch of gowns from the racks. "I'll just go and fit them, you just wait right here" She told Cagalli before going into the dressing room.

Cagalli relaxed her shoulders. "I'm bored…" She yawned tiredly and looks out the glass window.

She watches as couple after couple walk passes the glass causing her to feel a sudden emptiness within her that she never knew existed. She sighed. _I guess it can be quite lonely alone_._Well, at least she's sure she'll have that stupid Yuna. _Cagalli mentally slapped herself and rapidly shook her head erasing the thoughts in her mind._ What, the hell, was she thinking? Was she that desperate!? She certainly wasn't acting or thinking clearly. She doesn't need a man! She's a strong woman and she'll always be!_

Suddenly, she caught her eye on another couple who happened to pass by- a tall blue haired guy with deep emerald eyes and a pink long haired girl in a blue dress. The guy was carrying several shopping bags and the both of them were happily chatting and laughing.

_Athrun and Lacus… Seeing them together…. For a strong woman… why does she feel so weak right now…_


	4. A Night To Remember

**It Started With A Crush: Chapter 4: "A Night to Remember"**

------------------------------------

In the junior wing, Cagalli waded through the dense crowd of students and calmly glanced at the majority of people holding and reading the latest issue of the school newspaper, an erratum from the last one, before shoving a couple of books in her locker.

It's only been a couple days but thanks to Kira and the approaching homecoming, the false rumor of her running for school president was starting to die down. And for that, she was thankful. Though it wouldn't hurt, if she knew who was responsible for starting the rumor in the first place.

Cagalli tossed a few books into her backpack and spun the combination lock on her locker door. Slinging the backpack over her shoulder, she headed down the hallway, to meet Lacus for their next class.

"You!" Cagalli suddenly called, pointing mockingly at a boy, after spotting his familiar face at the open hallway. She didn't waste anytime and grabbed the guy by his collar. "I want an explanation, Tolle!"

"Yeah, I heard you and Milly are roommates. That's great!" Tolle gave a big innocent smile but Cagalli can sense fear and guilt within him.

"You know what I mean you small political person!" Cagalli tighten her grip on Tolle's collar, trying to lift him up but to no avail. She might be two inches taller than him but she still doesn't have the muscle power. _She really needs to work-out._

"Small!? You're only a few inches taller than me!" Tolle argued, while trying to wiggle his way out.

"That's not the point!" She shouted back. Frustrated on not being able to lift the guy up, she shook him repeatedly instead.

"If you're talking about the issue, I swear, princess; I have nothing to do with it." Tolle cried out, only to be shaken harder.

Cagalli pulled Tolle closer to her. "What did you call me!?" She demanded giving him a devastating glare.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I mean, Cagalli…." Tolle quickly corrected himself. " Please, let go of me. This is my favorite shirt."

Cagalli sighed before letting go of the boy. _Violence wouldn't solve anything anyways._ "Uhh… sorry for the shirt." She then apologized, after seeing Tolle trying to straighten out his wrinkled and crumpled collar. "I'll gladly pay for the damage."

"No, its okay, Prin-" he halted, when Cagalli gave him another deadly look. "I mean, Cagalli…. No harm done." He explained, taking a few steps away from the female. Dipping his head, he affixed his gaze in front of his wrinkled shirt and looked up, only marginally; surveying Cagalli through the fringe of dark hair that now fell forward, over his brow. "Gee… How can a respectable princess be such a bully?" Tolle mumbled to himself.

"What did you say…." She threatened.

"Nothing… nothing…"

"Look…" Cagalli started, calming herself down. "I just want to know what exactly happened. You can't just go telling lies about me!" She was now a bit flustered. The issue might be dying down but the damage has already been made.

Tolle started scratching his head. "I'm not really sure but I think it started when some FAITH members were bashing the GAEA seniors and it got a little out of hand and so the seniors accidentally spit it out." Tolle explained, taking a deep breath. "But you can't really blame them, since the FAITHs are always bullying us GAEAns…." Tolle trailed off.

"Oh…" Cagalli answered. It was ironic but she hates bullies.

"And I guess, the student journalists were also present at that time. You should be careful. They have eyes everywhere." He warned, warily looking around causing Cagalli to roll her eyes.

"Isn't this all a bit exaggerated?" She heaved a sigh, crossed her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow. "I mean, this _leadership program_ is just like school."

"It is a way of exercising our rights." Tolle shook his head. "Believe it or not but there's a big chance that the people in this school are going to be the ones who'll be shaping our future."

"Why? Because of most of the students here are spoiled rotten brats who just happen to have rich parents. Boy, some future will that make." She nearly laughed.

"Not all of us are spoiled rotten brats." Tolle clarified. "Milly, I and a lot of other students here are only scholars. We may not have the greatest influence around here but we are trying our bests to contribute." He continued, trying to make a point. "I mean, I might be small and might not make much of a difference around here but I'd do what I can to help out. It's better to do something without the power, than having one and not doing anything at all." With that Tolle checked his wristwatch to look at the time and waved good bye to Cagalli. "I'll see you around. I still got a conference to attend to." He skipped off, leaving Cagalli to think about matters on her own.

Squaring her backpack on her shoulder after Tolle has disappeared from view, Cagalli walked blindly away from the certain hall and back on her way to meet Lacus.

She, Miriallia and Lacus has gotten to know each other better these past few days. Surprisingly she has more classes with Lacus than Milly. To her dismay, this only means one thing: more classes with Zala. A troublesome factor when she decided it was best to simply avoid the guy. After all, she had already wasted a few days slumping. Cagalli wouldn't allow herself to stay in that state forever. Being Lacus' friend…. Guess there is just no escaping it.

_Second hall to the right. _Cagalli recalled heading towards where Lacus had arranged to meet her.

"Cagalli." Lacus called. Her usual blissful self showing as she waved.

The two soon walked together in the wide hallway. They shared a few chat. Laughed at a few jokes.

Then at random, Lacus unexpectedly pulls a startled Cagalli up close, wrapping an arm on hers before waving cheerfully at pair on the farther side of the hallway, who happens to be Kira and Athrun.

_Was Lacus expecting the two to join them? _Cagalli's brow shot uphoping a no.

Lacus smiled as they took notice.

Kira simply waved back goodheartedly. Athrun on the other hand stopped on his tracks, looked at them for a moment before quickly turning to another direction with the two later disappearing from view.

Lacus, raised a hand to cover her lips, a chuckle escaping her as she tried hard not laugh.

Cagalli's raise her eyebrows in confusion. _What was so funny?_ Cagalli didn't get it. It was simply strange. _Those two really share an unusual if not close relationship. _The blonde concluded, referring to Lacus and Athrun.

00000

"It's the perfect homecoming gown and I even got it on sale." Miriallia shared lightheartedly, while pleasantly brushing Lacus' long locks.

"Yeah, but you had to drag me to at least twelve stores to find it." Cagalli said in a joking and half sarcastic manner, while punching buttons on her handheld game. She could feel that Miriallia was thinking of a comeback.

But instead Miriallia simply chuckled and said it was true.

"Cagalli, Miriallia, May I ask you both something? …" Lacus shyly asked as she cuddled Mr. Pink with her fingers. It was already late at night and the girls were happily chatting and joking when Lacus suddenly got serious.

"Is something wrong?" Cagalli said in a concerned voice. She had set her game into a pause before taking a glance at Lacus.

"Yes, what is it?" Miriallia added.

"Umm…well…you see…" Lacus was now blushing. "There is this guy… that I like…" She managed to mutter out, unconsciously exerting more pressure on the pink ball as her face turned into an even deeper shade of red.

"Who is the guy, Lacus?" Miriallia asked interestedly, while braiding Lacus' hair, as if it wasn't obvious who it was.

_And it was that obvious._

"Really Lacus, you don't have to hide it, I know who it is." Cagalli said half sarcastic. She was now facing Lacus. _Just say it!_ Cagalli wanted to tell her so badly, so that she can end this torture within her, but decided not to.

"You do?" Lacus blinked shockingly at Cagalli. She must have thought no one knew.

"Well, I don't." Miriallia spat out, responding frankly. "Who is the guy, Lacus?" she asked again.

"I can't say…yet…" Lacus was blushing even more now if it were even possible.

Cagalli was afraid of this. Even though she is eager to get over her crush on Athrun, she still gets a hard time just hearing or seeing them together. That's why she's been avoiding him for the past few days.

"We are however really close and I'm quite fond of him." Lacus continued and was now fidgeting her hair. "Sadly, I am not certain if he feels the same way…" she concluded in a distressing tone, explaining the situation.

Cagalli was forced to slap her forehead in disbelief, literally. _Is this for real? How could she not see it!? _"It's so obvious, Lacus! Of course, he likes you!" Cagalli exclaimed. "Everybody knows it!"

"Was it that evident?" Lacus said with a surprised look on her face.

"Lacus, the way you two act around each other, only a fool wouldn't notice." Cagalli was trying to keep her cool. _Lacus doesn't know that Athrun likes her? Was she this dense?_

"Does he know too? Did he say anything to you?" Lacus was now getting restless, her siren voice getting higher.

"How should I know…we're not that close…" Cagalli replied. _How the hell would she know? It's not like Zala is telling her anything! But their relationship was truly obvious._

"Hey, why don't you ask him to the dance? It may not be too late" Miriallia suggested. She's looks a bit lost but still tries to go along with the conversation.

"I don't know…what if he says no?" Lacus was now looking at the ground with hands crossed around Mr. Pink as it repeats her last five syllables. "I have never been the one to ask anyone out before."

"He won't say no…" As much as Cagalli hates to admit it, she knows it's true. Everybody knows that Athrun likes Lacus. _They hug, they go on dates, and he's always looking for her. It's weird but she had always thought they were already an item. _

Lacus and Milly were silent.

"Lacus, if he did say no." which she knew very well would not happen. "At least you took the chance." Cagalli continued, feeling a bit emotional. "You would not be regretting on the things that you didn't do or say…" Cagalli could feel her heart beat faster as she held back the tears that were forming in her eyes. "You wouldn't be regretting so much that it hurts."

"Did you regret anything, Cagalli?" Noticing the blonde getting a bit flustered and down. Lacus went over to her blonde friend and gave her a hug, trying to calm the girl down. "It's all right, Cagalli." Lacus held her even tighter.

"Oh, poor Cagalli." Milly sympathized going over to her as well.

_No. It was not all right!_ Cagalli held her pillow even tighter, trying to stop the tears from falling down her face. _What if she had told Athrun how she felt earlier? ... _Would their relationship turn out differently? Would this stupid feeling she has for him would had ended long ago if had turned her down? Now, the answers to these questions were no longer important. It is after all a year too late.

Cagalli could feel her heart tighten in her chest. The pain was unbearable but _she will be strong and move on_.

00000

"There he is." Cagalli confirmed Lacus, after taking a sneak peek at Athrun Zala in a nearly empty hallway. She had promise to help her pink-haired friend to get the guy of her dreams to accompany her to the homecoming. Hence, there they were hiding in a corner like some kind of stalkers, waiting and watching for the right moment to take action.

The location and time was in their favor. He was only surrounded by a few friends; one is Kira and another two, who happens to be Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman, but this was as good as it can get. It is nearly impossible to find Athrun Zala in campus alone. And it wouldn't be right if she would get Lacus to call him privately just to meet with her but Cagalli has taken it into consideration.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea." Lacus was now hesitating. Cagalli just couldn't understand why Lacus was feeling so nervous when she and Athrun seem so close and are always going out in the first place.

"Look, it's going to be fine" She assured her. "Just take a deep breath, go out there, and ask him out." Cagalli gave Lacus a light push and watch her pink-haired friend make her way to the small group of guys with her dear Mr. Pink gradually following behind her. "You can do it" She whispered supportively at Lacus, who stopped halfway to look back at her with wary eyes before striding towards her destination.

_This is nothing like the perfect, confident Lacus Clyne she frequently saw performing on television._ Cagalli thought, after watching Lacus tensely walk farther away. _She has never seen this side of Lacus before. The Lacus before her seems and acts more like a regular person; she too is imperfect and is definitely more real._

Cagalli slid her back lower to the floor, peering from her place as she watched out for Lacus from a far. Cagalli could not hear anything from this distance. All she could make out was their body movements. It was an obvious disadvantage. But going too close may get her caught. Regretfully, _Lacus you're on your own._

A few moments had passed.

_She is taking quite a while._ Cagalli checked her wristwatch and then turned her attention back to Lacus, who was still happily chatting with Kira and laughing around with Elsman. _What's taking her so long?_ The anticipation was killing her. _Just ask him already! _

Cagalli double checked her surroundings, making sure that no one spots her, when she notices, a newspaper on the floor. _Oh, this is the new issue of the school paper. They're fast. _She reaches out her hand to grab it. _Oh shit._ Right there in the front page below the headline news was a picture of her strangling Tolle yesterday. '**Princess bullies around campus' **_Darn it! This is really ruining her reputation. _She was so busy crumpling up the paper that she have almost forgotten about Lacus and quickly turned her attention back to her friend.

Finally, Cagalli saw Lacus whispering something to Athrun's ear causing his eyes to grow wide. Elsman lightheartedly just had to hit Athrun repeatedly hard in the back afterwards.

After a few more minutes Lacus and the others finally waved their good-byes and fortunately, with the males exiting towards the other direction.

"So how did it go?" Cagalli asked keenly, sliding back up as Lacus came back towards her.

"He accepted." Lacus giggled cheerfully, and held both of Cagalli's hands in a grateful manner.

"I'm so happy for you." Cagalli could really tell how pleased her pink haired friend was. No matter how it pained her to know that she could never compete against her. Still Cagalli was glad. _She certainly did the right thing. _

"There is only one problem." Lacus smiled innocently and clapped her hands together nervously against her lips before telling Cagalli the bad news.

It was now Cagalli's turn to go wide-eyed.

"He agreed on a double date."

00000

"No!" Cagalli argued, "I don't want to go!" she held her pillow even tighter and covered herself in her sheets as Lacus pulled on her leg from the side, trying to drag her blonde friend out off bed. _Curse these beds with no bars to hold on to!_

The clock has struck six-thirty PM and Lacus and Cagalli were the only ones left in their room. Miriallia has left earlier to meet with her boyfriend, Tolle.

"Please Cagalli, It's impossible for me to find anyone else in the last minute." Lacus was now begging. "My date's friend needs a date!" Lacus was still struggling. "And you said you would help me!" she manages to get Cagalli off her bed when the blonde fell off her mattress with a _thud_.

"But this is different!" Cagalli complained. _Lacus is going out with the guy she likes! _Sure, it was all right to know but there is no way she would want to see it happen in front of her eyes!

"I promise you, your date is a fine guy. You will like him. Trust me." Lacus argued, assuring her with her words and her smile.

"I don't care who he is! I'm not going!" Cagalli furiously shook her head. They can go like this for hours but nothing was going to change her mind. _She was not going to some dance and that is final!_

"Please, Cagalli. All my efforts would be put to waste if I don't bring a friend." Lacus joined her hands to plead. The pink haro behind her bounced up and down trying to help by repeating her first two words. "I would not be able to face him again, if I fail."

"So-sad-so-sad.-So-true-so-true." The haro added in the background.

At that, Cagalli wanted to bang her head repeatedly against the nearest solid object she could find, which is her side table, but resolved not to. _How on earth did she turn from the friend into the villain of the scenario!_ Cagalli just couldn't believe it. She was in a jam: save yourself and dump your friend in her time of need, or help her out and drown yourself in the wrath of jealousy. She was in a no win situation!

Cagalli wanted to yell another no. Although after seeing her friend's saddened face. The compassionate blood within her was starting to take over. _Now is not the time, Cagalli!_ She yelled to herself. _Hold yourself, damn it!_ She was afraid of this. Sympathy and guilt was ramming hard against her ribcage. _It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair!_ "Alright. Alright. I'll go!" Cagalli submitted, shook her head, stood up from the floor and raised both her hands in defeat.

When she glanced over at Lacus' face, she saw that gloom expression had been replaced with one of glee. Cagalli did not want to believe it but despite that innocent face of hers, somehow, someone inside her was telling her that Lacus has planned all of this ahead of time.

After waiting an hour for Lacus to get ready; Cagalli finally manages to see Lacus emerge in a ball gown with a low neckline. And of course it was lavender. She has her hair down with the clip she always wore. _She's beautiful, feminine, polite, talented…. and he's dating the first guy she liked. Maybe, the only guy she'd ever like._ Cagalli concluded as an overall. She couldn't help but feel slightly envious.

"Well, Lacus, let's go then." Cagalli stated, planting a hand on her hip. _Let's just go and get this over it._ She stood near the door, eyeing at Lacus who was busily fixing her purse before catching a shocked expression form on Lacus' features when she finally took a minute to look up to face her.

"You're not dressed." Lacus covered her mouth in surprise after studying Cagalli from top to bottom.

"Oh-my.-Oh-my." Mr. Pink emphasized.

"What are you talking about?... I am ready" Cagalli said smugly, knowing exactly what Lacus was pertaining to. _Getting her to the dance was one thing but getting her in a dress is another._ There is no way she is wearing a dress. And no one can get her into one other than Mana.

"Oh my, this simply will not do." Lacus motioned, quickly grabbing hold on Cagalli's hand and dragging her towards the closet where all of the blonde's designer gowns were hanging. Then hastily swung the doors open.

"How did-" Cagalli stammered. She had never told Lacus about her wardrobe before! _Miriallia!_ Cagalli could think of no other. _Traitor! She'll kill her later._

Lacus gave Cagalli an assurance after picking out a green gown with draping on the front. But Cagalli merely pushed the dress aside in disapproval.

"Please Cagalli, I understand your detest for dresses." Lacus continued to push the dress forward, trying her best to change the stubborn girl's mind. "However, just for tonight, please dress-up for Athrun."

Cagalli blinked at the sound of that name. She paused for a while; glanced at the dress Lacus held up and took it into thought. But then shook her head to clear it up and valiantly faces reality.

_Athrun is Lacus' date! Now how did he get involve in this._ Cagalli thought analyzing the matter. _Oh, that's right_! It was now coming back to her. It was now making sense. And she ridiculed the thought. _Athrun is Lacus' guy. Of course she'll care for him…._ _and her date, whom she had not bothered asking for the guy's name is a friend of Athrun's after all. Not dressing up for his friend may make not only his friend look bad but Athrun as well._ Cagalli concluded. _It was his lost not hers._

"Sorry Lacus, but I refuse." Cagalli simply shook her head. Cagalli knew it was getting late and the guys would be here any moment to pick them up. And she knew very well that Lacus is aware of that as well. There was no time left for arguments or petitions.

"Very well then." Lacus relaxed her shoulder after a quick intake of breath and placed the delicate fabric gently on the foot of the nearest bed. "It is rather unfortunate. But I simply can not allow you to attend the ball in such attire." Lacus bowed her head, referring to Cagalli's shirt and jeans.

_So that was it? She is off the hook? That was surprisingly too easy_… Cagalli's lips curved into a satisfied smile. The goddess of victory must be on her side tonight.

00000

It was some twenty minutes later that Lacus had turned to see Mr. Pink rapidly bouncing up and down.

"Phone!-phone!" it notified.

Reaching for her mobile phone, "hello?..." Lacus answered. "Why yes, Athrun we're already done! We'll go right down now. Yes, of course, bye." Lacus finished all elated after glancing at the elegantly dressed princess behind her with a smile. "Shall we?" she asked not really expecting an answer, and then led both her and Cagalli out of their room.

Lacus held on to Cagalli and locked her arm with hers. Walking side by side with her blonde friend, she led them both toward the building elevator.

"I believe you should relax a bit more, Cagalli" Lacus whispered to her lightly after feeling her friend all tense.

Cagalli narrowed her eyes. _How could she!? _She wanted to yell. _How could she relax!?_ When the truth was simply too shocking even for her to believe.

She was not even sure how it happened but it just did! Lacus had gotten her into a dress and all prepped up without her even realizing it! She could only recall a conversation took place between them. Then, the next thing she knew. _Bam!_ She was slipping into the dress Lacus had picked out earlier. _It's as if she had been brainwashed or something!_ Resistance was futile. Lacus would not just take no for an answer. Its official she had encountered another Mana. The thought itself troubled her! _And now, she'll be escorting a complete stranger to a dance! How could she not feel nervous!?_

_Ding!_ The elevator door opened. Inside along with the elevator boy was a lady in blue; she has long black straight hair with small yellow tresses on both sides of her bangs.

"Going down." The elevator boy confirmed. The same time Lacus and Cagalli entered the shaft.

The door elevator was put to a close.

"Ah. What beautiful young ladies." The lady commented. "Your dates must be very lucky." she smiled kindly.

"Why thank you." Lacus giggled. "You look lovely yourself." She continued. And the two started on short conversation.

_Cute is a better word than beautiful,_ Cagalli told herself. _Now, Lacus and Professor Aisha are naturally beautiful. They didn't need to wear cosmetics or accessories to look…. What's that word? …Presentable. Beautiful and Cagalli in a sentence on the hand would have been….. Well, not entirely appropriate under the circumstances._

Cagalli smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Ms. Aisha" _but she know what she look like_.

She has her hair down which was brushed outward with red flowers attached on each ends. She wore a green chiffon gown with drapes in front. Below she wore a pair of green open-toed high heeled shoes. She has golden bracelets cuffed around her wrists. And around her neck is a golden double strapped necklace with a big red gem in the middle; overlapping her Haumea amulet which she refused to take off.

Cagalli constantly held on to the gem of her Haumea amulet with her right hand. A certain habit she had developed every time she felt extremely nervous.

The elevator shaft has reached ground floor. And slowly enough the door opened.

The lady in blue was the first to step out of the shaft. "You girls have fun." She said winking and waved a light good-bye.

_This is it. _Cagalli's heart was now beating extremely fast. All the questions which she thought didn't matter was now flooding her head. _Was she ready for this?_ _What if her date doesn't like her? What if she makes a fool out of herself? _She held her amulet even tighter not letting go.

"Lacus…I'm not sure about this." Cagalli hesitated to step out.

"First, you must decide. Then you must follow through. I believe that's the only way you can get anything accomplished." Lacus smiled leading them both out of the elevator then into the lobby.

Cagalli simply sighed. There is no use arguing about it anyway. Lacus is one of the most persistent people she has ever known.

Lacus look around the well furnished room looking for a familiar face. _The building sure has changed over the years. _Cagalli thought, looking around as well. _It feels as if she's living in a hotel now._

So much has changed that, even males were allowed to enter the female dormitories now, limited only to the lobby of course.

After spotting whom she was looking for. She pulled Cagalli close. "There he is." Lacus smiled, nodding toward a male in a tux, standing near the counter waiting for their arrival.

"Good evening, Kira" Lacus greeted, as they approached him.

"Ah. Good evening, Ladies." Kira turned to greeted them. "Athrun is just turning the car around. Apparently, it's illegal to park near here." He said, explaining his friend's recent absent.

_What the… _

"It is all right, we are already ready. There is no need to park." Lacus replied and still planned to continue but was suddenly interrupted by Cagalli.

"Kira!?" Cagalli pointed at her brother in shock.

"Cagalli!?" Kira responded in the same surprised manner. It seems he hasn't recognized that it was his sister standing beside Lacus all dressed-up in a gown, until just now. "And you got her in a dress!"

"You set me up with my brother?" Cagalli suddenly blurted out, heading straight to the point. "Are you out of your mind!?" She yelled, referring to Lacus. Not wasting any time, Cagalli grabs Kira and set his face besides hers. "My twin brother! Of all people!" She continued, pointing the similarities between them to expand her point before shoving Kira aside. "This is incest!" she finally said slapping her forehead.

In truth, they do look alike, even if Kira's genetics have been altered making him into a coordinator. _With all the guys in school…She had to set her up with her own flesh and blood!_

"Cagalli, you must have misunderstood." Lacus tried to explain but was again interrupted by the agitated blonde.

Kira on the other hand, was way too confused to utter a single word.

"Lacus, I don't know, stuff like these might be legal at PLANTS but it's definitely not acceptable in earth!!!" she was now freaking out.

"Kira is my date." Lacus continued. "Isn't that right, Kira?" She glanced at him for confirmation.

Kira simply nodded, adjusting his collar before bringing out a corsage he bought for Lacus.

In a flashed it clicked. "Oh." Cagalli's face turned bright red in embarrassment for starting a commotion. But then, her eyes suddenly grew wide. As if all the eyes looking at them didn't matter anymore. Cagalli unknowingly brought her hand between her chests and held onto her Haumea amulet again. _Then… No way… _Cagalli trailed off, shifting her attention from Kira and Lacus to the building's main entrance that presently swooshed open.

Stepping in to the room was a handsome blue haired gentleman wearing a black tux. There's a few unbuttoned buttons in his white shirt underneath. The guy was carrying a bouquet of red roses as he approaches her.

"Good evening, Ms. Athha... These are for you." Athrun bowed politely, before handing the flowers to his date.

Cagalli could feel her face turn hot. Her heart rammed hard against her ribcage as she linger on Athrun's emerald eyes. If she weren't so ecstatic, she would have fainted with disbelief.

"Everyone seems to be here. So shall we get going then?" Kira asked, receiving a nod from both Athrun and Lacus. "Okay, let's go then." He nodded, leading the way with his date and were the first ones to leave the building.

"Shall we go too then, Ms. Athha?" Athrun held out an arm for Cagalli to hold but she did no such thing.

Still flush with one hand on her amulet. "You don't have to be so formal." Cagalli blurted at Athrun not looking at him; and started to walk ahead of him towards the exit.

"Hold on… What do you mean by that?" Athrun followed behind her, grabbing hold of the blonde's hand, he gestured her to stop.

"Just call me Cagalli." She has her head down but still she glanced at her date from the corner of her eyes. She watched him pause for a moment. He seems rather surprised. But then his features was replaced by the most gentlest of smiles.

"Then Cagalli, please call me Athrun."

00000

Shifting on her seat, Cagalli glances at the rear view mirror of Athrun's black convertible, where Kira and Lacus could be seen happily chatting together in the back seat. Considering the tumultuous night she'd had, she was a bit surprised that she was able to feel so calm. _So Lacus was talking about Kira…._ Cagalli trailed off. _The guy she liked was Kira…_Cagalli shifted again. This time shifting and leaning to her right to look out the car. _Lacus was talking about Kira the whole time…_

All this time she and Lacus weren't even in the same conversation. How did that happen? _But Kira? Why Kira!? _Cagalli wondered. _Well… It's not like_ _there's anything wrong with him._ _But Kira, her brother!?_

Kira always seems to get things without even trying. And sometimes she envied him.

Like first, there was the beautiful but _bitchy_ Flay Allster, daughter of George Allster, the Atlanic Federation minister. Flay just simply heard that Kira has a little crush on her and the next thing you know, Flay was already all over him. Kira didn't even have to move a muscle! A relationship fortunately and unfortunately ended in less than two weeks.

There was also a time when this new course, MSTECH1 was introduced just a year ago at Xavior. In which they have to learn to operate and pilot a mobile suit called the GUNDAMS. It was the hardest subject of all since it involves a lot of complicated programming and half of the class end up failing it.

_Who would have thought it would be so darn hard to pilot a mobile suit?_ But still, everyone end up working their butts off just to get a passing mark except for Kira.

He hated that subject. He said that too much power could provoke a war. So he didn't study, paid no attention in class but he still aced it, exceeding even the expectations of the professors. The military instantly wanted to recruit him, saying that a talent like this is one in a billion. But Kira declined, saying that there's no way he is ever going to pilot a mobile suit.

_And now once again, here he is…._ with Lacus Clyne, pop-star diva of the PLANTS, and the daughter Siegel Clyne, a powerful figure in PLANTS, asking him out for the homecoming. _Must be all those messed up genes_;_ he is after all the coordinator twin._ Cagalli gazed out the window at the passing buildings as she brushes away her bangs that were hovering over her eyes.

"Are you feeling all right, Cagalli?" There was sincerity in his voice. "You seem rather quiet."

_And she hasn't been the only one. _Cagalli mentally finished. Squeezing her eyes shut, she took a deep breath and turned her head to look at Athrun, who has his eyes fixed on the road.

"I'm fine. You don't have to concern yourself about me." She replied, sneaking a quick peak at him. When it hit her…

_How does he feel about this whole turn of events_? She realized. She couldn't help but notice that Athrun hadn't spoken a word. He haven't even glanced at Lacus, haven't looked at Kira's direction since they stepped into his car. _Could it be possible that Athrun has feelings for Lacus, only not mutual? Would Kira actually go out with Athrun's girl?_

Athrun shift the car from drive to park. And soon enough the car stopped on a parking space outside of a tall building.

Cagalli stepped out of the car even before Athrun could make his way over to assist her with the door.

_Would Kira actually do something like that?_ Cagalli made a quick glance at Kira who was helping Lacus out of the car. _For crying out loud. What the hell was she thinking!? Of course Kira wouldn't do such thing! She has been inside her head of awhile now. Was she losing it?_ Cagalli mentally slapped herself … _Or would he?... Damn it!_

"31st floor, right?" Kira asked Athrun for assurance.

"Yeah." Athrun gave his friend a quick nod.

Kira held out his hand for Lacus and the walked into the building hand in hand.

"Shall we go too then, Princess?" Athrun asked, receiving a nod from Cagalli. Then, the two followed Kira and Lacus from behind.

"Ack, he called her princess and he didn't get a beating out of it!" Cagalli could hear Tolle yell out from the farther back.

Hearing that, Cagalli's lips curved into a smile. It was strange but Athrun calling her Princess doesn't seem to bother her at all.

In a few minutes they went in and out of an elevator.

Cagalli was amazed as she enters the room, since it was her first time to come here. The ceiling was made of glass, were stars like sparkling diamonds filled the night sky. Crystal chandeliers lit the room. On the other side was an _awesome_ buffet table with punch fountains adding glamour. And on the far back was a stage, where a band was playing. The room was also packed with people, dressed in their most glamorous attire.

"Why don't we go over there, Kira?" Lacus asked Kira for his approval, eyeing at a social group.

"Er… Okay." He said, and they were off.

Cagalli gasped. She had nearly forgotten that Athrun Zala and Lacus Clyne are into social gatherings. Well… They seem to fit easily at least that what she thought. _They are like attention magnets!_ And attention makes Cagalli queasy especially in such a formal crowd.

Before Athrun could lead them to a group of people, Cagalli suddenly halt her steps, and squeeze her grip on Athrun's arm. "Athrun, I'd rather sit this one out." She said looking up at him in the eye. "I'm sorry. Why don't you go on ahead?" She suggested with a nod. _Just because she's not into mingling doesn't mean she should spoil it for her date._ She decided, pointing toward the buffet table. "And I'll just go over-" before she could finish.

"No, I understand." Athrun said understandably cutting her off, and started leading them to where Cagalli has pointed earlier, which is the buffet table.

"No, really. You don't have to." Cagalli pressed her hand on Athrun's chest, and lightly pushed him back.

"No, it's all right. I insist." He finished, taking her hand and accompanying her to the buffet table.

A few minutes have passed.

"Are you okay with all of this? Seeing Lacus with my brother…" Cagalli asked Athrun putting as much sincerity in her voice as possible, as she watch Kira and Lacus mingle themselves with the crowd. "I mean, she is your girlfriend after all." She added, not daring to look at him.

"Not really. And Lacus and I are not in a relationship." He said calmly handing her a cup of punch before taking a sip of his own.

_They're not!? Then what the hell was she jealous about!?_ Stunned. Cagalli didn't move. But she definitely wanted to do hit herself for concluding everything on her own. _Well… Can anyone blame her? When Athrun and Lacus are together they look so intimate and perfect. _Cagalli cursed herself. _Who could not assume that they are not together!? _

"Although a lot of people say that Lacus and I are flawless together, I always had this feeling that there was something missing..." Athrun continued, as if reading her mind. "Lacus and I, we practically grew up together. It wasn't long for me to realize that what we shared was more of a friendship with sibling love than a romantic affair. And I'm positive she feels the same way."

"I see." Cagalli replied, quickly raking her brain for anything else to say but nothing came to mind.

Silence followed between them despite the band playing up front and the crowd that filled the room.

After an hour of anxious silence. Cagalli spotted Dearka Elsman quickly wading through the crowd, heading toward their direction. For the first time ever, she prayed he was on his way over to talk to Athrun or do anything else that may replace the silence between them. She didn't think she could stand another awkward minute with Athrun.

"Hey Athrun. So where is she?" He came up to him excitedly, looking around searching for someone. "Where's the lucky girl Lacus hooked you up with?"

_The hell…. _Cagalli's face turned red at his statement. She didn't know whether she felt embarrassed or furious at his directness.

Athrun planted his hand on his pocket looking away. For some reason Cagalli could tell that he too felt embarrassed. He was about to open his mouth to say something but she beats him to it.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Can't you be any less conceited?" fists clenched at her sides. Cagalli stomped a foot forward yelling at Dearka.

Dearka blinked at her and at her statement before turning his attention back to Athrun. "Is she it?" He asked raising a brow, while pointing downwards at Cagalli, who in turn stood there furious.

Athrun didn't say anything. He simply raised a hand then pretended a cough giving Dearka a smile and nodded, answering his question before placing his hand back in his side pockets.

"Seriously?" He added getting the picture. Dearka leaned down closer at Cagalli to look at her face to face. She gave him a quizzical look, his closeness making her flush. And then, Dearka stepped a few steps backward studying her from head to toe, checking her out!

_Is he belittling her!? _She grumbled to herself wanting to strangle him. _Who the hell does Elsman think he is!_

"Dearka, I don't think you should…" Athrun trailed off, as his friend butt in.

"Relax Athrun, this will only take a minute." Dearka laughed, grabbing hold on Cagalli's shoulder and strangely leading her a few steps away from the buffet table and away from Athrun's earshot before whispering something lightly to her ear. "Tell you what. Why don't we ditch Athrun so you and I can have some real fun." He let out in a very seductive manner.

_Eh. Are you really Athrun's friend!? _Cagalli gasped. _And "_what am I, some pick-up girl!?" Cagalli retaliated, shoving him in the nose causing Athrun to come over in alarm. She dared Dearka to answer but he said nothing of that sort.

"Damn…. Athha, I was only joking! You don't have to hit me so hard." Dearka said, rubbing his nose. "You may look like a lady now but you still act like a tomboyish kid!"

"Dearka, stop it." Athrun demanded.

"What? She's the one who started it." Dearka said, constantly rubbing his nose as he blames it on Cagalli.

Cagalli in turn simply crossed her arm, and looked away in annoyance.

Athrun took her side and simply raised a deliberate eyebrow at Dearka,

Dearka rolled his eyes at their reaction. "Fine. Fine. I'm sorry." he sighed, calmly approaching Cagalli before suddenly springing back into action. "So Athha, since you're now dating Athrun, can I start calling you Cagalli?" He snapped his fingers saying it all too quickly.

"What? Dating!?" Though she failed to manage what he had said, Cagalli felt a sudden blood rush govern her.

"Dearka!"

"What!?" Dearka cried in defensive alarm before turning around. "Oh, it's just you Shiho." The male heaved a sigh of relief at the sight of the female behind him.

Shiho Hahnenfuss, she had long dark brown hair that is tied back in a loose ponytail. She was wearing a long black Sabrina cut gown, with a slit up to her knees. In truth, Cagalli knows little about her but she was certain that Ms. Hahnenfuss' tough demeanor is the reason she is feared by many.

"What do you mean by it's just me!" The female glared at him. "And where the hell is Yzak!?" She demanded.

"Hey, it's not like I'm hiding him." Dearka replied calmly. "I thought he was with you."

"If he was with me then I wouldn't be asking you!" She pointed out, planting both hands on her hips. She again looked at Dearka who shook his head. Then she shifts her attention to Athrun, who consecutively shook his head in apology.

"Have you tried calling him?" Cagalli asked, though it was obviously none of her business.

"I've been trying for hours." Shiho took out her phone furiously dialing it. She was already in the limit between enraged and upset that if her call fails once more, she'd in the verge of crushing her mobile phone.

"Speaking of the devil, look who finally made it." Dearka announced with a smirk after spotting his silver haired friend making his way through the crowd towards them causing the group to turn and look.

And indeed, there was Yzak Joule making his way through the crowded dance floor towards them looking exhausted and definitely annoyed.

"Where the hell were you!?" Shiho quickly stormed towards the silver haired coordinator, demanding an answer from him right away.

Yzak glared at Shiho matching the female's piercing gaze before looking away. "… Got stuck in an elevator with Allster." He grumbled, as if it wasn't enough. He narrowed his eyes at her "And what are you so upset about." He said all aggravated.

"You got me worried! And that's all you've got to say!?" Shiho clenched her hand into a tight fist in annoyance. "You idiot!" She exclaimed. And without warning threw her fist at him knocking him over before storming out of the room.

For a moment everything seems to have slowed down. Athrun and Cagalli simply stood there completely speechless. _Ouch._ _Hahnenfuss can really throw a punch…_ Cagalli thought still too shock for her own good.

"God damn it. Shiho!" The male quickly stood up, ignoring the swell on his cheek, as he went of running after the girl without a second thought.

Tsk, Tsk. Dearka placed a hand on his hip, shaking his head half disappointed and half sarcastic, catching Athrun and Cagalli's attention. "Those two really like each other but are just too stubborn to admit it."

And for some reason Cagalli felt herself stuck by his words.

"There you are, Dearka!" A girl with a long pink hair, a close semblance of Lacus Clyne gloated from behind. Lightly lifting up her long skirt, she cheerfully jogged over. "I was looking all over for you." She pouted, clinging herself on Dearka's arm.

Dearka laughed, "There's just no escaping you, Meer. Is there?" The male said half jokingly.

_And he's right. _Cagalli thought, staring at the way Meer Campbell clutches around Dearka's strong arm._ Campbell seems rather clingy, like a flea!_

"Athrun, is that you!?" The girl said with excitement. And within few seconds, her grip loosens around Dearka. Her smile widened with utter joy. "Athrun!" She exclaimed with certainty, jumping out with open arms ready to pounce.

Cagalli's eyes widen at the sight.

And to her and Meer's surprise. Athrun held out both his arms in an outstretched manner, setting them on each side of Meer's shoulder as a defensive reaction. His strong arms pushing her away, to Meer's disappointment…. Preventing her from hugging him.

"But Athrun…." Meer complained, seemingly disappointed.

And for a moment Cagalli caught a glimpse of Athrun and Dearka exchanging looks.

"Meer, let's go." Dearka suddenly said, turning around before the pink haired could utter a complain.

"What?" Meer looked confused.

"You heard me…. Let's go and have some fun." He turned his head back, showing a lighthearted smile, as he pointed towards the dance floor with his thumb.

"Alright." Meer cheerfully replied, jogging up to him and clinging herself again on his arm. "See you Athrun!" Meer waved, while Dearka gestured goodbye with a two fingered salute.

Cagalli bowed her head, and clenched on her amulet as Dearka and Meer went farther and farther from view. She couldn't actually explain how she was feeling right now. A part of her was in relief. While another part of her wished that they could have stayed for a little longer. Because right now. She was _back to square one…. with Athrun. _She sighed.

"ATHRUN!" A girl with short pink hair called happily skipped through the crowds towards Athrun. "You're looking quite sexy tonight." She leaned down a bit before giving Athrun a wink.

"Umm…thanks Lunamaria." Athrun said wide eyed, blushing a bit.

Cagalli couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. This Lunamaria person was wearing a simple body hugging maroon spaghetti strap gown. And because of the clingy fabric of her gown, it showed off her sexy and toned body. And Cagalli could have sworn that Athrun took a quick glance of it from head to toe. He is, in fact, still a guy after all.

"Hi Athrun!" A shy girl behind the taller female with pigtails waved at Athrun.

"Meyrin" Athrun answered back giving a quick nod.

"So Athrun…would you like to dance?" The girl with shorter hair said while sliding a step closer near him. Athrun leaned back a bit as she played with the tip of his collar.

"Actually…" Athrun took a quick step backward, putting his hands on Cagalli's shoulders and he pulled her inches closer. "…I'm with Cagalli."

Stunned, Cagalli's jaw dropped, made a quick glance at Athrun then at the female coordinator.

"Oh, Princess Cagalli Yula Athha of the Orb Union! I've always wanted to meet you!" Lunamaria happily exclaimed covering her mouth as if surprise with disbelief. She extended a hand afterwards and taking the princess' then shook it gratefully but Cagalli could feel a sense of disappointment within the coordinator as the girl tightens her grip.

"Ummm…thanks…" Cagalli answered as she tries to let go.

"Oh, how silly of me! I haven't introduced myself!" She giggled. "I'm Lunamaria Hawke and this is my sister Meyrin!" Lunamaria said as she stepped a few steps aside revealing the girl with the pigtails wearing an olive gown behind her.

"And we're both FAITH members, isn't that right Athrun?" Lunamaria giggled, giving Athrun a light push.

Cagalli gaped for a while. _Lunamaria is flirting with her date!_

"Umm…right…listen, I'll see you girls tomorrow, okay?" Athrun said politely, his lips curving into a pleasant smile.

"Hey sis, I think Athrun wants us to leave." Due to the music, Meyrin stridently whispered to her sister tugging on her sister's dress with pouting lips.

"Come now, Meyrin. Obviously, Athrun doesn't want us here right now." She quickly turns around to leave but not before she glances back at them brushing her hair. "See you tomorrow, Athrun." She winks at Athrun and left with her little sister trailing behind after she also had said her goodbye.

_He sure has some attractive friends, especially of the female variety_. Cagalli thought as she watched the Hawke sisters disappeared through the crowd.

Feeling a bit insecure, Cagalli decided to reach up for the red gem hanging around her neck. She felt the need to pray for dear Haumea again. The tip of her fingers brushing it lightly when all of the sudden, _out of dumb luck_, the necklace fell off. Rolling a little as it dropped on the floor.

Hastily, she kneeled down to reach for it, at the exact same instant Athrun did. Half way down, her forehead collided with his.

_Shit._ Cagalli mentally cursed. Reflexes making her stand back up as she lightly massaged her sore temple. While her date, despite the minor pain still knelt down to pick it up for her.

His lips twitched as he fought not to laugh, a chuckle escaping him before he could stop it. His wispy blue bangs inevitably end up in his face. And well… _it was cute!_

"Er… Thanks." Cagalli let out, as Athrun held out her necklace on the tip of his fingers. She held out her hand to reach for it when Athrun unexpectedly but gently draws her necklace away, shaking his head.

"Let me do it." He offered.

And without arguing, she let him have his way. Cagalli took a deep breath and slightly raise the back of her hair to give him space. She shivered at his touch. His fingers lightly brushing against her skin as he slid the jewel around her neck, clasping it back on its place.

"This gem must really mean a lot to you, huh." Athrun said, before letting go. "I've always seen you wearing it."

"Um… yeah… yes it is." she licked her lips. How can she explain it? She felt protected whenever she wears it. _But how did he?…._ Cagalli raised a curious brow then flush at the thought- _was he watching her all this time? _Cagalli looked up at Athrun catching a glimpse of him looking away.

There was moment of silence.

_Come on… Talk to him, Cagalli... Say something… anything!_ She urged herself, not wanting to ruin this chance to avoid another moment of awkward silence.

Cagalli turned her head to say something, and at the exact same moment Athrun leaned over to talk to her. They were staring face to face, her lips nearly brushing his.

Athrun held out his hand to her. "Would you like to dance?"

Her eyes darted from the packed dance floor to Athrun. "I- I can't dance." She stuttered in a lie.

Athrun blinked. "The princess of ORB can't dance?" He sounds pensive.

Cagalli simply shook her head, supporting her previous answer. She was never good at lying. The truth is she knew how to dance. Her father insists that she take lessons back when she was a little girl but that was a long time ago. She was never really into dancing and until now she still feels the same.

_She just simply didn't want to._ _Heck, she's probably rusty. After all, she hasn't practiced for years._ If Athrun knew her better, he would probably have already notice she was being dishonest. _Hopefully, he doesn't._

"You couldn't let the night slip by without dancing at least once, right?"

Cagalli looked at him. Athrun smiled at her. There was something about his eyes that made her so fixated about them. He was looking into her so intently as if he was looking directly at her very soul.

Then before she knew it, she was taking his hand.

Athrun weaved through the dancing couples, with Cagalli trailing behind him, until they found an empty spot in the dance floor. In one smooth motion he curved his arm around her waist and pulled her close. The fingers of her right hand held gently on his left while her other hand rested on his shoulder. Her body felt stiff as they started to dance, her feet constantly bumping his.

"I'm sorry. I'm not very good at this" she apologized, staring down at her awkward feet. Not wanting to look at him.

"Don't look down" Athrun advised as they continued to sway. "It's easier if you keep your head up."

_That was what she was afraid of._ She lifted her head and looked up at him, and nearly fell over when she saw his emerald eyes were gazing down at her.

Athrun nearly laughed. "You have to relax a little." He said, his full lips curving to a smile.

She took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders. Her head felt light, and a feeling of giddiness swept over her. She didn't know whether to laugh hysterically or burst to tears.

Without warning, Athrun spun them both in a circle. She resisted a little.

"You're fighting me," he said softly.

_So what else is new?_

He smiled at her, and she could feel the warmth of his hand on the back through the material of her dress. "Do you want to try again?"

"Okay," she said nervously, her pulse quickening.

Athrun started, and she followed, letting her body go limp. They spun perfectly in a clean tight circle. She rested her arm across the back of his shoulders.

"That was great." he complimented, breaking into a brilliant smile. "I knew you could dance." He said knowingly as if he had figured her out.

Before she had the chance to answer, Athrun gave her a gentle push so that she twirled away from him. Her dress swirled dramatically as she turned. Then still connected by their hands, he pulled her back. She twirled toward him. Coming to stop in his arms. He held her close, their bodies pressed against each other.

As she drifted back into her date's arms, she knew that the blood rushing to her head wasn't the one making her dizzy. It was Athrun.

It was crazy, but the only place she wanted to be right now, was right there with him.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" she asked, staring deeply into his captivating eyes and found herself wishing he would hold her tighter.

"Lessons" he answered thickly, letting go of her hand and wrapped both arms around her. They were so close that she could feel his heart beating. _Was this real? Was he experiencing the same flurry of emotions that she was?_

Without thinking, she drew her hands up, lacing her fingers behind his neck. She didn't know if the band was still playing. All she could hear was the pounding of her heart. _She couldn't believe this is actually happening. _

Athrun lowered his head, his cheek touching lightly against hers. She closed her eyes, feeling the damp heat rising from his skin, breathing in his musky scent. A shiver ran through her entire body, she leaned her head against his. He held her tighter.

Then, very lightly, she felt Athrun's fingers stroking her back. Her heart hammered against his ribcage, anticipating his every move. She turned her head, her mouth tracing a whispery trail from his ear along his jaw to his chin.

Athrun responded, tilting his head down but before the two could go any further. Athrun stopped and turned around to look at the one tapping on his shoulder.

"May I dance with my fiancée?"

Cagalli's heart dropped at the sight of Yuna.

"Uh… Sure." Athrun had no option but to move aside or rather Yuna who is too full of himself shoved him aside.

A shot of guilt went pass through her as Cagalli helplessly watch Athrun made his way back to the buffet table unaccompanied.

The music slowed, and Yuna pulled her closer. "Everyone is dancing cheek to cheek, Cagalli" He pointed out before tightening his arms around her waist, pressing her body closer to his.

"Yuna… I" She stuttered a bit. Other than that, she did not show any sign of refusal, but honestly felt uncomfortable and disappointed.

_She liked dancing with Athrun. He was graceful but not a show-off. And he knew just how to hold her. In fact, she liked dancing with him too much. It was one thing to feel like they were in the process of discovering something new._

She didn't exactly hate Yuna all out. But right now, it's as if she had been taken away from some mystical treasure she'd been seeking for a long time. In the back off her mind, she wanted so bad to step on Yuna's foot for that. She could already imagine the pleasure to see his face twisting in a painful grimace.

Cagalli could feel Yuna's hand sliding from her waist to her back but simply ignored it. She glanced back at the buffet table looking for Athrun and found him standing there alone watching them dance with a lost expression. All the more she felt something was wrong.

_She was Athrun's date. Athrun has been so generous to her by staying with her all night. He gave-up social groups and turned down gorgeous women just to make sure she didn't feel out of place. Wasn't it only right to stay with him even just for tonight?_ _Yuna may be her fiancé but she should at least return the favor._

"Yuna, I should go." Cagalli decided, making sure she got his attention.

She put her hands on Yuna's shoulders to push him away, but his mouth suddenly came crushing down on hers without warning. Shocked, her eyes had no other option but to grow wide. _Her first kiss!!!_ There was no tenderness in it, only his harsh persistent lips trying to pry hers open.


	5. Detention With You

**It Started With A Crush:****Chapter 5:****"Detention with you"**

* * *

Cagalli stared at the digital clock just above the stereo, counting the seconds of little digits clicked by. _A quarter until midnight._

Athrun has the car music in full blast.

Surprisingly, neither Lacus who is sharing her night with them nor Kira who has his elbow on the window listening to her while commenting now and then, hasn't bothered to complain about the noise.

The car was flooding with indefinable words and tune that seem to be simply going in then out of her ear. It was frustrating but she had no right to complain.

From the corner of her eyes Cagalli stole a quick peek at Athrun who has his eyes fixed on the road but said nothing to him and sighed. She after all hasn't spoken with him for hours. _What could she possibly say to him right now?_

All too sudden the car stopped. Slightly throwing Cagalli off her seat and pulling her out from her collection of thoughts with those heavy brakes. At first she eyed at the driver all confused but then she realized the car had stopped in front of where they had picked them up earlier. The girls' dormitory. Her and Lacus' dormitory.

Cagalli uneasily stared down at her leg. And without looking to her back she knew Kira was assisting Lacus out the convertible. And for the first time that night Athrun didn't move. He simply sat there on the driver's seat with hands on the steering wheel, staring at it pokerfaced.

"Uh, Athrun." Cagalli called his name lightly. Trying to start up a conversation but there was no response and she wondered whether or not he had heard her despite the loud music playing.

She took another quick glance at Athrun who was now punching some keys on his cellphone. Apparently, he was text messaging someone.

_He hasn't looked at her, hadn't spoken to her and has been this silent with her for hours. Could it be possible that he's ignoring her?_ She wondered. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

She took another look at the handsome coordinator then back down at her legs. _Are they just going to sit here all night and not even talk? She could have sworn they were passing out as friend. So what happened!?_

Thinking, she didn't move. _Should she say that she's sorry for what had happened earlier? Fiancé or no fiancé, she should have stayed with Athrun. She was after all Athrun's date for the night._ Cagalli shook her head, trying to come up with an apology.

None came.

_All of this…_. She thought aggravated. _Just because Yuna had to take so freaking long to let her go! _ Cagalli then, lightly brush her lips with her fingers. Suddenly recalling the kiss she had shared with Yuna earlier that night.

Random emotions and thoughts engulfing her all too sudden: The dance, the kiss, her betrothal, Athrun ignoring her, the list went on. The urge of bursting to tears wasn't very far and she knew it. _Surely, she wasn't going to do it in front of Athrun._ Cagalli made it to herself clear.

Quickly she reached for the door to pull it open. Athrun must have noticed, because he instantly put his phone aside, ready to step out of the car and assist her. But even before Athrun could even step out of his convertible, Cagalli quickly slammed the door shut and ran back to building without saying goodbye.

00000

Passing Kira on his way back out through the lobby, she ignored him; going in and out of the building elevator. She quickly slid her keycard on their room door opening it up.

The door opened and she scanned the room. It was empty. Hearing water running in the bathroom, _Lacus must be using the bathroom and Milly isn't back yet._

Cagalli dropped tiredly onto her bed.

_Yuna. Urg_. Cagalli cursed, the mere thought of his name freaks her out. Sure, she has always known that they were engaged since they were little, but she never really took it seriously. Then, all of the sudden, he had to kiss her.

It's as if a whole metal block has dropped down from the heavens hitting her hard_. Saying - _reality check._ You are an engaged woman! And what is more… He, her to be future husband, just kissed her!_

_He kissed her!_ Cagalli cursed clutching her pillow tightly. She had not expected that coming… _And her first kiss even!__How dare he steal her first kiss without asking? Hell, how dare he kiss her at all!_

_So much for those stupid girly fantasies. _Cagalli gently touched her lips. It felt nothing like what is described in books or in movies. It was just plain lip lock with skin touching skin that took forever. So _what was so special with first kisses again? _Cagalli raked her brain for an answer andsomehow she felt disappointed as she was unable to come up with a reply.

Cagalli screamed to herself regretting. _Plain or not still__she should have punched him! _She scolded herself for being too shock to even think of retaliating.

Oh, how she hated being the Athha betrothed to Yuna at that moment. Retaliating against him, her arranged fiancé would be like betraying her father. Shoving him violently was not the answer._ The irony_!

And just about when she was able to escape from Yuna's clutches, the next thing she knew she had spotted Athrun surrounded by people, most of them girls, socializing and flirting with him.

Unable to approach him, she was secluded.

Cagalli leaned up. Her hair was now a mess and she was still dressed in the green gown she had on earlier.

She stared at the bouquet of rose that was brought up to her room earlier that night. Her heart sped up. Suddenly remembering the way those green eyes had looked at her so intently.

_How can a supposedly romantic night turned out to be such a freaking nightmare?_

Then, out of nowhere her thoughts landed yet again on Yuna.

Grabbing a pillow, she threw it over her face clutching it hard. Cagalli repeatedly cried: HE KISSED ME in annoyance temporarily suffocating herself in her pillow.

Coming out from the shower, humming a tune from one of her famous songs was Lacus.

"Oh my! Have you been crying?" Lacus stopped in alarm. She could see from the frown that Cagalli wasn't at all happy.

Cagalli looked up at her rubbing her eyes at a freshly showered Lacus emerged from the bathroom was now wearing a pair of pink pajamas, staring at her, "No." She replied. "I was just trying to relax my face." probably the lamest excuse she had ever come up with.

"Oh. So, how was your night?" there was curiosity in her tone. She went to her desk to grab a brush before sitting down her bed facing to her. Unfortunately, Lacus didn't buy it. _She knew that excuse was lame._

"Well…Uhmm…" Cagalli awkwardly scratched her head unsure how to tell Lacus about her night. While thinking of a way to avoid the topic.

Suddenly a pink haro jumped out of nowhere, bouncing up and down and into Lacus' lap. "He-kissed-me.-He-kissed-me."

A shocked Lacus suddenly got wide eyed. "My, where did you get that, Mr. Pink?" Lacus instantly turn to look at Cagalli, who was gawking in shock.

She has completely forgotten that there was a pink mechanical creature inside their room that mimics what you say. _Busted._

"Now, Mr. Pink, you know it's not nice to spy on other people's conversation." Lacus was now smiling from ear to ear, who knows what she has in mind. Turning toward Cagalli's side table, Lacus spotted the bouquet of red roses Athrun has given Cagalli earlier. "My, what pretty roses. It sure was sweet of Athrun." She started, taking another glance at her friend.

_Oh. Nooo….She wouldn't._ After several experience she knew how Lacus works. She was going to make her talk. _Well… it's not going to work this time. _She was not going tell Lacus about her time with Athrun or when she ditched him for her fiancé. _Well… not right now. She wasn't ready!_

"Uhh… I'll just take a quick shower before Milly comes back." Cagalli said nervously quickly grabbing her towel and running to their bathroom as an escape, before they could even come to that conversation.

00000

_Morning class with Ms. Badgiruel is such a bore. _She has been discussing some educational trip. Somewhere in Joshua, the Alaska base in northern America and Banadiya, the desert headquarter in northern Africa. Something about opening their eyes to political and military knowledge or something like that. She wasn't sure.

If it wasn't for what had happen last night, Cagalli would have fallen asleep from boredom.

The problem with last night is that she just can't seem to get it out of her head. No, it's not about the kiss anymore. She was done with that. It was gone. Over. There was no reason for her to keep complaining about it when it's factually done.

What she can't seem to forget was Athrun. The way she had treated him last night. The way she had abandoned him. If Athrun have ditched her for those Hawke sisters for example, she would have been pretty mad too. She admitted.

_She just has to apologize_. It is the right thing to do. _But how? When he wouldn't even look at her!_

Staring at Athrun's back, guilt was already eating her alive.

_Come on Cagalli, think of something._ Cagalli lowered her brow pushing herself to think of a plan while tapping her pen furiously on her desk.

Seemingly concerned, "Cagalli, I recommend you should take down notes." Lacus whispered to her ever so softly, after noticing the completely blank page on Cagalli's notebook. It seems that the blonde hasn't written a word since she had entered the classroom.

Cagalli looked down at her notebook._ Notes… that's it! _It hit her.She wasn't actually unfamiliar with the idea. Actually, she had exercised the act several times back in ORB._ So why hasn't she thought of it until now?_ The answer simply didn't matter. And she whispered a thank you to Lacus for giving her the idea.

In no time, Cagalli ripped off a piece of paper from her notebook and started to write:

_If there's something I have done offend you. Then, I'm sorry._

C.Y.A

Her letter may sound a bit too formal, short and hard but it was still an apology, and she wouldn't be caught dead with a mushy letter.

Crumpling it up, she waited for Ms. Badgiruel to look away. When she finally had the chance she threw it quickly at Athrun's direction but hit Kira instead.

Stunned. Lacus didn't utter a word but simply eyed at her seatmate and at her unusual behavior with a surprised expression.

"Hey!" Kira wince. He turns around to see Cagalli trying to tell him to pick up the paper and give it to Athrun, apparently Kira didn't get it and gave her a confused look instead.

Cagalli lightly slapped herself, for someone who's so freaking smart, Kira didn't even get a hint on what her twin sister is telling him.

"Is there something you want to share with the class, Mr. Yamato?" the professor gave him a stern look.

"No, Ma'am. I'm sorry." Kira gave an apology but not before giving his sister a warning look.

Lt. Natarle Badgiruel is one of the most feared and notorious teachers in the Academy. She came from a long line of military background and is very strict. Apparently, she does not take people disturbing her class lightly.

Cagalli sighed. She will have to apologize to Kira later. She ripped off another paper and wrote her message to Athrun again. This time she took out a rubber band, placing it between her fingers using it as a launcher for her note. She carefully aims at Athrun and fires.

"OUCH!" Athrun yelped out loud. Everyone in the room turned to him in utter shock.

"Mr. Zala! Is there something wrong that you have to purposely disturb my class?" Ms. Badgiruel fired at the male.

Athrun made a side glance at Cagalli, who in turn was giving hints to pick up the paper. "No ma'am, I'm sorry for disturbing the class."

When Ms. Badgiruel looks away, he quickly took the paper from the floor and opened it up.

Cagalli saw Athrun starting to scribble something in a piece of paper and patiently waits for his response. But before Athrun could even pass it, Ms. Badgiruel has caught him and forcefully took the note from his hand.

"Mr. Zala! How dare you pass note inside my class! You know I do not tolerate this kind of action!" She shouted at him.

Everyone turned toward their direction.

With one hand Athrun covered his face with disbelief. The class went silent, and all eyes were on him as the professor opened the folded note that was intended for Cagalli.

"You have done nothing wrong. A.Z." Ms. Badgiruel read out loud, causing murmurs around the class before crumpling the paper afterwards.

_Nothing wrong? How could he even think that!_ Cagalli contradicted against the note Athrun had written.

"SILENT!" she ordered. "I would have expected more from you Mr. Zala. The class isn't a time for passing mindless notes! For that, I'm sending you to detention after class!" the brunette professor barked at him, causing the class to send more whispers.

Athrun Zala and detention are not usually in the same sentence. Athrun Zala does not do detention.

"What!? You can't just send our president to detention!" A guy complained with several others nodding in agreement. _FAITH members?_

"There will be no special treatment in this class! I don't care if he's the next president or the son of Chairman Zala. No one disrupts my class!" The professor strictly answered back with angry eyes.

Taking a deep breath Cagalli stood up. "Ms. Badgiruel, Athrun didn't do anything. I was the one who passed him the note." Cagalli nervously confessed, using every ounce of courage she had left against their professor to correct the matter.

People would eventually kill her later anyway, if they found out that she was the one who placed the famous Athrun in detention. Obviously, she didn't want to be remembered in such a way without doing anything._She wouldn't be able to live it up. If anyone deserves to go to detention right now… it was her._

From Ms. Badgiruel then onto Cagalli. The guy from FAITH glared at her dreadfully with frightening red eyes.

Cagalli stood there freezing as the class started to talk again, surprisingly shocked and curious about her little note to Athrun. She also took a quick glance at the emerald eyed coordinator, who was shocked at her sudden speech.

"Princess Cagalli Yula Athha, that was very brave of you. I hope you don't expect a royal treatment for this." Ms. Badgiruel gave a sly smile and took out little pink slips from her table.

Cagalli gulped. She hates getting into trouble but at least she saved Athrun from going to detention. You could say it's a debt for ditching him last night and she has nothing better to do anyway.

"The two of you will receive twenty hours of volunteer work within the school." She said, giving both of them each a piece of the paper.

"What! Ms. Badgiruel I will take full responsibility, Athun still has a lot to do after class." Cagalli tried to argue but was cut short.

"Hopefully, the two of you will remember this the next time you two think of disrupting my class again. Now, take your seat, your highness." Ms. Badgiruel ordered standing by her strict policy.

Cagalli bit her lower lip with displeasure. Unfortunately, she could do nothing but comply.

00000

_All of this, just because of a note._

Later that day, breathing heavily, Cagalli plunge her brush into the bucket of paint with a sore arm. She and Athrun had been here at the back of the Xavior's main building repainting the entire wall for hours now and her arm was finally giving in.

_God…. This is such freakishly huge wall!_ Cagalli tiredly dropped herself on the ground. Taken aback by the day she finally thanked the PLANTS for their artificial atmosphere.

_If she were forced to do this kind of stuff back at earth she would probably have fainted from the heat down there_. She acknowledged.

Catching a few breaths, "Athrun… I'm sorry." Cagalli started for the eighth time, glancing up at the only other who is stuck with community service as a punishment like her.

"Why do you keep apologizing to me?" he asked. Not bothered to look at her as he continued to paint.

"It's because I got you into trouble." She blurted out, taking notice of the wall which is not nearly even half done.

There may be no one watching over them at the moment. But they wouldn't be able to leave without filling half the wall with clean fresh paint until the end of the day or they'll be punished further.

"I've told you. What happened back there wasn't your fault. So don't worry about it."

"Still..." Cagalli shook her head. "You could have been doing something more significant right now than be here painting this stupid wall with me!" Cagalli lifted herself up dusting the dirt off her pants before yet again grabbing her brush from the bucket to continue working. And this time, she was being completely honest, because Athrun Zala is active in extra curricular activities unlike her.

"You should forget about that because I was the one who was at fault here." Athrun sudden stopped lowering his right hand suddenly turning to her. "I should be the one apologizing…. If I hadn't got caught then none of this would have happened in the first place."

Cagalli was taken aback. "Wha- what are you talking about…" she stuttered. "It was my fault. I was the one who started it!"

"You just won't give it up will you." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Not a chance." She replied, smirking confidently.

And strangely enough Cagalli had found Athrun shaking his head. His serious expression replaced by a gentle smile on his feature before applying more paint onto the wall.

"You were trying to save me back there…I am quite touched. Thank you." His eyes and hand not leaving his work. Cagalli was shocked when Athrun became all serious again all of a sudden. "However, you shouldn't have done that. I would have taken the blame." Cagalli blinked at his statement.

"Umm…. You're welcome." She blushed. "But it was my fault. And besides, I already got a lot of bad records from the administration. One more wouldn't hurt." She nervously eyed away, turning back to her portion of the wall.

"Nobody has ever done that for me before."

"What do you mean?" Cagalli curiously asked. Dipping her brush on paint again as it dried.

"I always took accountability in everything I do." Athrun continued, putting down his brush; reaching for a bucket of paint; stretched his tired arms for a while then continued to paint.

"Huh?" Cagalli raised an eyebrow, confused with Athrun's sudden change of emotion.

"Everybody always sees me as the capable Athrun Zala. They always have high expectations…they come to me when they are in trouble, when they are scared, when they need help. They come to me when they need a…"

"Modern day knight?" Cagalli finished for him.

Athrun's brows shot up surprised by Cagalli's sudden choice of words. "I was going to say savior." He corrected her, "but a knight sounds interesting." He smiled at her.

"Are you for real?" Cagalli chuckled a bit, looking up at Athrun with a raised brow.

"I guess, I just want to help people. That is why I want to run for president of the student body." He clarified.

"Father once told me that, people who are always helping others are probably the ones who need help the most….." Cagalli said. Surprised at herself for uncharacteristically quoting her father. "I guess, sometimes we just all wanted to be saved."

Not leaving his work. "And your father's probably right." Athrun added, chuckling a bit.

"So… Is this your first time to get into trouble?" Cagalli asked thoughtfully, she just wanted to know.

"Not really." He let out a faint laugh.

"Oh." Cagalli's eyes grew wide at him with surprise. "You don't seem like the type who gets in to one."

"You remember Meryin Hawke from last night?" Athrun said looking up at the wall. Then onto Cagalli.

"Oh, you mean the girl with the pigtails?" She tried to recall, nodding a yes.

"Well… She's in one of my class… Just the other day, she had forgotten to work on her homework, while writing a report for FAITH. She cried about making a bad impression on her professors on her first year and so I uh… sort of…gave her mine after feeling real guilty." He explained, awkwardly brushing his bangs. "I guess, you can imagine what had happened next." Finished, he looked away.

Cagalli tilted her head; she bit her lower lip, jealousy slightly governing her for some weird reason. "You must like her a lot then, getting yourself in detention for her."

Athrun gave a faint laugh. "Why? Jealous, Ms. Athha?"

_What!_ The truth has caught her off guard and Cagalli brushed at his statement; however the tint on her face didn't last very long.

"Ha! Why would I be jealous? I already got a fiancé." she frowned at her own counter statement. After the fiasco last night, after carefully thinking it over, this is the decision she finally came up with. "I'm not entitled to that kind of feeling, Mr. Zala. Don't get too full of yourself!" She decisively declared, defending herself.

"Relax, I was only joking." He said defensively.

Cagalli snorted. "You better be!"

And swiftly, she turned away, taking deep slow breathes. _The nerve of this guy._ She huffed trying her best to calm herself down. _She Jealous?_ She ridiculed the thought. _Doesn't he know that she has a fiancé? The guy freaking kissed her for God's sake! Shit. The guy freaking kissed her! If she didn't feel so guilty to Athrun right now she would… She would… Damn it! All this talk about last night and fiancés….._

"Umm.. Athrun, about last night… I've been wanting to-"

"Don't" Athrun interrupted, as if knowing exactly what she wanted to say.

"What?" she was taken aback, unsure whether or not she had heard him correctly.

"You heard me." He temporarily turned to her with serious eyes. "You don't have to apologize."

"What are you talking about?…." She trailed off, not believing what she was hearing right now. "Of course I should." Practically yelling as she continued.

"No you don't… because last night was my fault." he clarified, causing Cagalli to look at him dumbfounded with confusion. "I was fully aware of what would have happened."

"What!? …. Idiot, don't say lies like that!" Cagalli didn't get it. Oblivious to her he was telling a lie. _What is he psychic?__Who on earth could possibly predict someone one like Yuna?__In fact, how could it be his fault when it was apparently hers!_ Athrun Zala of all people, in her case clearly wasn't making any sense.

"I'm not." There was certainty in his voice. But then again he could be an excellent liar.

"No, you are lying!" Cagalli shook her head furiously, not believing him.

"How would you know?" he arch a brow at her daringly.

"I just know, okay? So stop taking all the responsibility!" She demanded of him, partly furious as he keeps on interrupting. She planned to continue but then Athrun has again butt in injecting his own daring comment.

"I will if you would stop trying to apologize to me!" he demanded as well.

"Let me finish will you! I wasn't nearly even done!" She demanded poking Athrun's arm furiously, telling him to listen.

"You don't understand! …. I- I should have listened!"

"Don't understand what!?" she narrowed at him. _This argument is hell too confusing!_ Even for her. _She didn't even understand why they were having such a pointless argument such as this! She didn't even know what the hell they are talking about anymore!_

"It's…" Athrun paused, as if thinking if he should tell her or not. Then ever so lightly, he continued by mumbling, "none of your business…" then glanced away.

_None of her business!?__The hell?_ Cagalli screamed at the thought of Athrun leaving her out and thinking she was not at fault. When she strongly believe she is! _Last night was not Athrun's fault; not Yuna's; not Lacus' but hers and hers alone._ She should not have gone out on a date knowing she had a fiancé in the first place. Thus, she blames it all on herself and her lack of responsibility.

As Athrun didn't spoke a word, she found it a chance to go on, taking a deep breath, she managed to calm down a little. "About last night… I-" to her surprise, before he could say another word. She was again cut short.

"I don't want to hear it, okay!" engulfed by anger, Athrun yelled at her, rabidly turning to look at Cagalli straight in the eyes. His brush followed promptly swinging as he turned to point. _Splat_. Accidentally, splashing tints of paint on the princess' chin and shirt in the process, staining them.

From the brush to the stain, silence prolonged between them as both Athrun and Cagalli gaped at the broken lines that made the mark bewildered.

"I- I didn't mean to-" Too shock for words, Athrun couldn't even come up with a straight sentence. "It was an accident." he finally managed to say, taking a few step backwards. He raised both hands to his front defensively as if caught with stolen goods.

Cagalli didn't reply. Not taking her eyes off Athrun she gently kneeled down reaching for the closest unfastened paint container she could get her hands on to.

Athrun's eyes grew wide, while looking at Cagalli stunned. "You wouldn't dare." He threatened her with words, expecting her to stop at what he knew she was planning to do with the content.

Shortly, she swung the bucket in her hands forward with full force. Loads of paint flying out of the pail, getting paint all over Athrun's red T-shirt, his white shirt over the red, his denim pants, and white sneakers as he did not make a move to even dodge.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm such a klutz!" Cagalli faked a gasp. Planting a hand on her hip, she smirked afterwards.

"I can't believe you wasted good paint!" Athrun looked at her in disbelief. "…. And ruin my clothes… I can't believe you just did that!" he raised his voice, trying to shake the paint off that was furiously dripping down from every edge of his body.

"In your face, Zala!" she taunted, laughing lightheartedly at the way Athrun's face glower in discomfort. _His expression was between furious, endearing and at the same time amusing…_ She couldn't decide.

Athrun raised a brow at her.

"One point for the princess of ORB and zero for the red knight of PLANTS!" Cagalli declared, bobbing her head; she completely ignored his comment. Further rubbing it in, Cagalli continued to cheer herself on. Swaying her hips from side to side; her limbs followed lithely as she started an odd form of dance.

Turning her back to Athrun, she continued to dance further away from him. And all too sudden something hit her, literally. It wasn't hard. It had a moist squishy feeling to it. There hanging or more like it stayed there stuck on the back of her hair was…. _A sponge_! She later realized.

Quickly turning her head in alarm, Cagalli caught Athrun in the act in a Baseball-throw after pose.

His sleeves were pulled up to his shoulder, his strong arms clearly in view. "I guess you ought to make a recount." He remarked with a playful dare evident on his features.

Cagalli eyed at him astonished.

Unwarily, she tripped over several cans of paint as she further turned and move forward at the same time. The pails fell over. And unnaturally Cagalli followed falling flat on the surface of the newly formed puddle. Cagalli slammed her fist to the painted ground, cursing to herself with her cheeks turned vibrantly red. Not from anger but more from embarrassment.

"Fiery as always." Athrun commented unexpectedly but fortunately started to laugh. The richest sound she has heard all day. "So, are you all right?" From afar he made his way closer and knelt down before her.

"You find this funny?" Cagalli apparently uninjured raised her eyebrows at him.

"No, its just that-" This time only a chuckle escaping him as he fought not to laugh.

"Well, I hate to break it to you Zala, but you're also full of paint." She pointed out, trying her best to hide the embarrassment she felt for pulling off an awkward stunt like that.

Athrun raised a brow while taking off the sponge that apparently stayed stuck on her hair. "Are you sure you're a princess?" He asked goodheartedly, taking out a handkerchief for her.

Cagalli's heart pounded at the sight of his handkerchief. But then…

"Just because I don't act like a girl doesn't mean I'm not a girl!" Cagalli argued, this time frantically snatching Athrun's handkerchief to wipe her cheek.

"Now, wait a minute! I never said you're not a girl." He gently brushes Cagalli's bangs to get some paint that were stuck into it. "I never mistook you for a man, Cagalli."

At this, Cagalli could feel her face flush. Suddenly recalling the conversation she had overheard Athrun was having with his friends._Her little secret._

From out of the blue, looking at air, Athrun smiled. "You probably don't remember but this morning was actually the second time…. You've…"

"Remember what?" Cagalli looked at him half curious and half confused.

Turning around, "It's nothing." He suddenly stood back up, going through the bucket of paints. He scanned for what was left. "Well… I guess we should just finish it up here." Athrun suggested.

Cagalli lowered her gaze at him._ What the hell! Second time she what?!._ Inside, she growled demanding him to finish. _Athrun is always cutting himself short! It's like he's hiding something all the time!_ In the back of her mind Cagalli wanted to tackle and strangle the coordinator before her until he spits out every little secret he's been keeping all inside.However, there's no point in knowing the real Athrun Zala. Cagalli concluded. At least, not anymore…

So instead of strangling him, she simply nodded at his suggestion and decided to join him. _He will probably and always be a mystery to her._

Athrun headed for his backpack and Cagalli followed him and practically laughed when she noticed Athrun taking out a pair of earphones from his pocket. Then attaching the plug to a disc player he took out from the bag.

Looking over. "A disc player?" She couldn't help but asks."That's a bit old fashioned don't you think? Don't you have an mp3 or mp4 or something?" she asked teasingly.

"I enjoy collecting electronics." He said plainly, "I use them from time to time so that they won't taper off" He explained, before placing the earphones on each side of his ear.

He then headed back towards the wall picking up a paint brush from the ground on his way there. Dipped the brush into a bucket of paint and continued with the service with Cagalli trailing behind him.

Silent work prolonged afterwards.

And after a few more stokes of her brush. "Athrun…" She trailed off calling his name again, wanting to finish what she had been unable to tell him earlier, her apology about the homecoming dance the other night.

Unfortunately, Athrun didn't answer. Hardly even glanced. _Could he not hear her?_

"Athrun?" she repeated, glancing at him a bit. But still there was nothing. _He seems so focused with the work._

Cagalli frowned deeply at this as she continued to paint. Again, she was left to simply glance up at him wondering how he could be so deaf to her tone...although maybe he wasn't. _It's probably the earphones. _The loud music in his ears must be making the world unobvious around him.

_The Earphones! _Cagalli gasped at the notion. _Athrun has put on the disc player on purpose….To serve as a distraction!__Why hasn't she thought of it sooner? For Christ Sake he has been avoiding to listen to her apologies from the beginning! What would make this one any different? _

Slightly aggravated, Cagalli took the consideration of pulling out those earphones by herself. But then again, she held back the urge. _Okay, so what if she was successful in pulling off the earphones from Athrun's ear. Then what? That doesn't mean he'd actually listen to what she has to say… Heck, he'd probably get angry._ She had already caused enough troubles. There is no need to start another one.

"Fine, have it your way!" She scowled, biting her lower lip.

Cagalli glanced quickly around them as if to make sure no one was overhearing this. There is no way she was going to just drop the subject just because he isn't interested! She was going to tell him whether he liked it or not!

He need not look at her. He doesn't even have to listen. All she needed was for him to be there.

This wasn't something she could hold back any longer. She opened her mouth, and she decided she didn't need him to listen or speak for once and went on, taking a deep breath.

Maybe, for once, taking her situation with Yuna seriously was all for the best. "I know you can't hear me right now but I just want you to know that I'm really sorry… It wasn't my decision to be with Yuna… but I guess I shouldn't have gone out with you, knowing that I already have a fiancé…" She let out pausing for a while. "It's just that, for once…I want to stop being Princess Cagalli Yula Attha of Orb and just be Cagalli…"

She sighed. Letting it all out of her system and honestly it felt good. Cagalli could feel herself relaxing and her feature followed with a smile. She was on a role. Tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. Blushing a bit, she decided to continue.

"Of all people, my father could have chosen from, he had to pick Yuna…. Why couldn't I be engage with someone like you instead?" she let out, glancing up at Athrun for a few seconds before deciding to dip her dry brush again on a bucket of paint.

Suddenly, Athrun made a variant move to the side of his belt.

Cagalli gasped at this with wide eyes.

Aiming for whatever is there tucked underneath the hem of his shirt. Athrun then unclasps his mobile phone which happens to be madly vibrating from a waiting call.

Cagalli heaved a sigh of relief at the outcome. For a moment there she feared he had heard her confession.

Athrun took a glimpse of the name of the caller.

"Would you excuse me for a minute?" He smiled gently at her.

"No problem." Cagalli nodded, smiling back.

Athrun sighed as he took out his portable player and carefully placed it on the ground to take his call on another side of the building and out from view.

Curiously Cagalli sat down near Athrun's player and placed the earphones on her ear. _Wonder what he's listening too…_

She pressed the play button and….. _Nothing._

She shook the player_, is this thing working_? She opened the disc player to find out there's no disc inside. _HOLY SHIT!_

Cagalli panics as she searched for any other features on the portable player. No radio or anything whatsoever…_Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Does this mean, he has been listening to every word she said?! _

_She should have stopped when she was ahead!_ Cagalli screamed inside.

All too sudden, her throat felt dry. She has run out of words to say. Her face turned deep red, constricted from embarrassment._ That sneaky little devil! How could she face him after this!?_

As she caught sight of Athrun came walking back to view. Taking further punishments didn't seem as bad as it was before.

Still covered with paint, despite the sticky feeling all over, Cagalli quickly stood up, picked up her bag on a hurry and made a run for it.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.  
**A/N:** (07-07-07) Sorry about the long wait (school has been taking pretty much most of my time) and the probably unnecessary revision of the fiction… but I just couldn't help myself. I just had to rewrite the previous chapters… call it OC. Hopefully- I would be able to update soon.

" " for speech  
_Italic_ for flashbacks, thoughts, and opinions.


	6. It's Called Bonding

**It Started With a Crush:****Chapter 6:****"It's Called Bonding"**

* * *

A few minutes after eleven.

Later that same day, Cagalli decided to head back to the rear of Xavior's main building. The very wall she had left unfinished earlier that day because she was too busy running away from Athrun. She didn't care that it was late. She just wasn't going to let someone else take the blame for her incompetence because she didn't do her part.

It was late. And as expected, despite the few lamps that surrounds the area. It was still pretty dark however it didn't bother her one bit.

Cagalli pointed her flashlight to the ground, revealing a bunch of painting equipments that has been left on the floor. She kneels down to pick-up a brush before standing back up then turning her flashlight to illuminate the wall.

_No, way. _Cagalli dropped the brush, she held on her hand. _There is simply no end._ She couldn't make herself to believe what she was looking at. The wall. Finished. Repainted up to the very last brick.

Cagalli stood there, unable to comprehend the realization that struck her._Not only did Athrun do all the work here_. But what was worst is that: _If he was capable of this from the very beginning… then…_ does this mean- _she was nothing more than a hindrance slowing him down earlier that day!?_

"THIS ISN'T RIGHT!"

00000

"Uh huh…" Cagalli nodded in agreement as Lacus shares her _so-called__romantic date she had _with her brother Kira.

_Stood through the bay and watch the calmness of the sea!? _

Cagalli is trying her best not to look all confused when honestly, she couldn't relate to a thing the songstress was saying. _Hopefully, Lacus doesn't notice._ She admits that Kira and Lacus seemingly would make a great couple but... _What was so romantic about spending half a day just staring at a large body of water? _Seriously, Cagalli didn't get it. But there she was, still in the cafeteria having lunch with Lacus, listening to her friend's idealistic story that was boring her to death. _But heck,__what could she possibly expect from Kira._

"It was so romantic!" Lacus said all dreamily. Yup, _Lacus certainly lives in a totally different world._

"What's so romantic?" Milly joined them with a tray of food at hand.

"Lacus and Kira starring at water." Cagalli answered sarcastically, helping herself to some chili fries from Milly's tray.

"I was telling her about my date with Kira. Although, it may seems that Cagalli here finds it boring." Lacus explained, pouting at Cagalli.

"Come on, Lacus. Starring at a large body of water? When the two of you could have gone jet ski or scuba dive?" Cagalli rolled her eyes._Yes, from her opinion those would have definitely been more fun._

Milly laughed at the two. "Well, I can tell you two what's not boring" Milly took out a large brown envelope from her bag. "You girls wouldn't believe what I got." She announced, showing-off the envelope that she swayed from side to side on the tips of her fingers.

"What is it?" Cagalli asked.

"Take a look for yourselves." Mirillia smugly slid the envelope on top the table before deceivingly taking a bite on her burger.

Closely, Milly watched as Lacus took the privilege of opening the package. And gently, Lacus slide out a bunch of prints that made her look at them instantly with amazement.

"It's the homecoming dance photos I took." Milly made known, smiling at her accomplishment as she sip on her soda.

"These are quite good." Lacus commented flipping through the pile while Cagalli slid closer to the songstress, viewing the pictures at her side at the same time with her. "Oh, may I have these, Milly?" Lacus paused immediately after spotting photos she wanted of her and Kira at the dance. Then, quickly she held them up to showing them to Milly. "Please?"

"Of course, take them. I have the negatives anyway." Milly nodded, taking the rest of the pile, she screens the lot. "And Cagalli could have these."

Cagalli stared at the prints Milly slid onto her direction with wide eyes._ Pictures of her and Athrun… _Her expression turned near of a frown, and immediately, she was rendered speechless.

As she didn't, Lacus instantly grabbed the photos off the table to have a closer look. "Ah, the two of you look so adorable!" Lacus cheered gleefully.

"No, it's okay. I don't want it."

Both Lacus and Milly turned to Cagalli overwhelmed with wonder.

"You sure?" temporary Milly gave her an odd look.

_Regardless of that wispy blue hair, those amazing green eyes, that bewitching smile, and the fact she had been crushing over him since last year._ For once, maybe, taking her situation with Yuna seriously was all for the best. _She is an engage woman!__Why would she keep pictures of Athrun or in fact- a picture of another guy?_

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay, I keep them then." Milly simply shrugged then took another bite at her burger.

Cagalli blinked confusedly at her answer._ What? No, why not, Cagalli? _Milly took it so calmly that despite Cagalli was thankful that he friend didn't question her decision. It made her curious.

Catching both Cagalli and Lacus looking at her so oddly, Milly paused. "Hey, it's picture of Cagalli Yula Athha with Athrun Zala. Pictures like these are priceless! And besides Athrun Zala's cute." Milly commented, and the more Cagalli and Lacus didn't drop the look. "What? He's cute! Don't tell me you don't find Athrun Zala hot."

"You like Athrun?" Lacus sounded surprised.

"Not exactly like! It's just a crush and who doesn't have a crush on Athrun Zala? And besides I love Tolle." It was now Milly, who was giving them the suspiciously odd look. "Don't tell me you guys, don't find him hot?"

Lacus blushed. "Maybe, just a little attraction. But I love Kira!"

"See." The brunette sneered at Lacus' as to emphasize her point.

Cagalli couldn't believe her eyes or her ears. Her roommates actually have a crush on Athrun Zala. _Okay, maybe it isn't so surprising that Lacus has an attraction for him but Milly too?_

"Do you like Athrun?"

As if wanting to break her, that very same question repeatedly echoes inside Cagalli's head like a broken record- except three times more annoying_I hate him, I hate him! Who am I kidding? I don't hate him!__I like him!_ She could at least admit that much to herself. That particular feeling jump out at her, each time being equally amazing, whenever she was remind of him. Her fascination for the coordinator was so deep since she was forced to have no control over the majority of her life. If only she is permitted to say those words out loud so easily just like everyone else.

However, it isn't that easy because- there is her position in ORB and her duties that comes with it. Hence, inside- she would constantly remind herself that she is an engaged woman, and is no longer entitled to have such feelings for another guy. The road to forget is a rough one but at least she is trying, right?

Her head was lost and it took her several blinks before Cagalli realized that the question was in fact being directed at her. "Who me? No! Of course not." Cagalli lied, waving her hands in front of her defensively.

Milly gave Cagalli a suspiciously look- like she was questioning her whether or not she is human.

Lacus on the other hand was again screening through Cagalli's share of pictures when out of nowhere, she yelped alarmingly, as if electric bolts had struck through her fingers.

The stack of photos dropped immediately on top of the table, scattering at minimum, the moment Lacus had dropped them. Revealing pictures that Cagalli had least expected to see: Pictures of her sharing a kiss with her fiancé.

"Y-you… and Yuna Roma Seiran…." Lacus gasped, a lot of air, stammering as she covered her mouth with her hand. Lacus was apparently in shock, _a puzzling reaction, _Cagalli thought, when her little-pink-round friend had already blabbed what had happen days ago.

Cagalli rolled her eyes at this. "Oh please, I am betrothed to the guy and I thought you already knew."

Faintly, there exists distress in her voice. "But I thought Athrun was your first."

"You thought Athrun was my what!?" _This is crazy; so does this mean that again she and Lacus were not in the same conversation. How does this keep happening?_ Cagalli decisively retrieve the pictures of her that are scattered around the table.

"First, what?" Milly looked confused, before making a sudden outburst. "Oh my God, you gave your virginity to Athrun? But you're so young!"

"WHAT? NO!" Cagalli slapped her forehead; this is getting out of hand. Apparently, she and her roommates were not connecting. "No, it was not Athrun. And no, I did not give my virginity to him!"

"GAVE YOUR VIRGINITY TO WHO?!" Evident now, there exists a nerve just above Kira's right brow as the angry male purposely drops his tray on top of the table. "How could you Cagalli!!"

"CAGALLI, did you do something naughty?" A grinning Dearka suddenly squeeze himself in between the blonde and the brunette at the round table, emphasizing his voice to the tone of her first name. He placed his tray on the table. And before any of the girls could answer, He did the same with Milly's.

"Oh great, now we're in first name basis."

Miriallia rolled her eyes while taking another bite out of her burger as the rest of the males – Athrun and Yzak took their seats on the same table, except for Kira who refuses to sit down.

_The hell…. Elsman was actually serious with the whole name thing?_ Cagalli said nothing, recalling an incident when Dearka had mentioned about it back during homecoming.

For a moment, Cagalli had lost track of what they were talking about until she was reminded of it again by Kira and the outraged look plastered on his face._ It seems that _he was not going to let his sister off the topic so easily.

Cagalli scowled, _and when did Kira turn so overly-protective of her?_

Unfortunate for him, Cagalli held her tongue; _she was not going to tell him anything. Why would she want to talk about her sex life in front of this crowd? Why could she want to have a conversation about something that isn't even real? She doesn't want anyone to get the wrong idea._

Kira shift his attention from Cagalli on to Milly, if his stubborn sister wasn't going to tell him than his long time friend will…

_And sometimes, Milly is just too nice for her own good. _

"Fine! I thought Cagalli gave her virginity to Athrun" Miriallia crossed her arms across her chest and stuck her tongue out at Cagalli who was giving her a devastating look.

Athrun choked at this, and started thumping his heart to relieve the pressure while Yzak beside him pats his back, trying to help.

"I did not sleep with anybody, Damn it!" Cagalli was now clenching her fist with irritation. Kira apparently, didn't believe her as he was still giving her _the-look_ and refused to sit down.

Kira turned to Athrun, who is sitting beside him, thumping his heart. "Did you sleep with my sister?" in a serious aggravated manner, he asked him all too quickly while his eyes studying him for any trace of dishonesty.

"No."

One word.

"Okay." Her twin relaxed, then finally, he took his seat.

At that very moment, Cagalli felt the need to hit something real bad- preferably her brother. _Oh sure, take his word for it. Kira could trust his best friend but not his sister?__What on earth is wrong with this picture!?_

_Picture?_

_The pictures! _

Cagalli was instantly reminded of itwhenDearka laughed out loud, screening through the pile left expose on the table which led the rest of the group to look through them as well. One of them whom have caught her attention of course was Athrun Zala.

Just seeing him up close never fails to bring back _unwanted_ memories onto her head.

Several days have passed since the Athrun incidents had occurred, but that does not mean she had forgotten all about them. On the contrary, Cagalli remembered those days well. She just never spoke a word about them and sometimes it made her wonder- _no, hope _that Athrun have done the same. Because one- it was embarrassing. And Two- she just could not imagine what she would do, if ever she founds out that _the thing_ she had _accidentally_ told him would have gone out.

_Headlines:__**'Cagalli Yula Attha doesn't want to marry Yuna Roma Seiran'. **_Oh, that would probably be the greatest day of her life but then again, her father wouldn't be too happy; moreover Orb would feel as if she had betrayed them. And she would never want them to feel or think that way.

Unconsciously, Cagalli grip tightens around the stack of pictures of her, her with Athrun, and her with Yuna at homecoming on her hands, suddenly, feeling the need to protect it.

After awhile, she played it safe. Cagalli end-up stashing them into her backpack. Decisively, – Unfortunately for them and fortunately for her that her calendar as of today does not include bringing back old memories and _hey, she's in the picture too!_

"How come I'm not in any of this?" Dearka asked flipping through the pile of photographs he now held in his hands with a quizzical look.

"Geez, you're just not looking hard enough. Let me." Miriallia practically hissed, taking the pile from him. Hastily, she scans over them and pushed several frames back towards the curious blond.

Dearka dropped his eyes to the topmost photo, shuffling one photo over the other, skimming though the pile.

A limb.

Half of him.

His forehead.

Dearka blinks browsing at every single photograph with him in it, flabbergasted. "Hey, where's the rest of me?"

Everyone else at the table was probably wondering the same thing.

Yzak quietly chuckled at the sight of Dearka's indefinable facial expression of shock.

"Hey, hey, I saw that!" the blond warned his best friend. Then his eyes landed on one picture that made him shift his full attention at once to Miriallia, who in turn put up the most innocent front imaginable. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Dearka eyed confusedly at Mirillia that lead to start of their _one-sided_ staring match. "How could I not have ONE decent picture in here? When you even got a clear shot of Yzak when he was like… what, five minutes in the room?"

_Those two definitely has issues._

"Okay, enough of these mindless distractions… I still have class in a few minutes!" Yzak Joule said, suddenly, all serious. "The reason why we came here is because Kira's wants to discuss about his annual birthday party!"

"I thought, it was a Boys-Only event?" Mirillia said, it sounded more like a question than a statement, though.

"Apparently, Kira wants to share this with everyone special to him." Kira ducked his head, trying to hide the flush of his face. "And he wants Lacus to come along, Miriallia" Dearka finished, grinning, as Kira now seemed to be melting into his seat.

"I wasn't asking you." Mirillia gave Dearka an obvious annoyed look.

"So will you girls go? It will be fun." Kira sat up straight this time. He looked around the table, waiting for confirmation.

"I would love to go, Kira" Lacus smiled.

_One down._

"I'll have to ask Tolle."

"I've also invited Tolle and Sai."

_That's two. _

"How about you, Cagalli?" Kira added, before turning to his sister.

_The count stops there. _

"I don't know..." Cagalli answered uncertainly. It is not like she didn't want to come. Actually, she'd give anything to hang out with her brother. However, there exists a _tiny_ problem… Cagalli slyly narrowed her eyes, watching a certain blue haired coordinator who just sat there quietly across the table, not saying a word.

Mirillia leaned on the table. "Isn't it your birthday too, Cagalli? You are twins, right?"

"Then you should definitely come!" Dearka hooked his arm around the blonde's shoulder in a buddy-buddy act.

Looking away, Lacus pouted. "She might have to ask her fiancé."

"Of course not!" Cagalli leaned front with the help of both her arms vigorously, but prevented herself from pounding too hard on the smooth surface of the table. "Why would I ask permission from him! I'm an independent woman!"

"Then it's settled. We'll leave first thing next Saturday morning."

00000

Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and all the other days seems to have just flew by because believe it or not it was May 18 on an early Saturday morning.

The girls raised their heads, spotting a green excited little mechanical bird, Torii, hover around the open parking lot, full of energy, after being cooped-up inside Kira's room for so long. Haro eventually jumps off to join it.

A yawn escaped from Cagalli even before the world in her eyes had stopped completely spinning. She could still clearly recall Athrun suggesting public transportation the other day but then, Yzak and Dearka eyed at him as if he was insane for even think about bringing that up in the first place. Thus, Cagalli opened her eyes, and looked up at three posh-looking automobiles- their means of transportation; laid there waiting before them so early in the morning.

Athrun and Kira positioned in Athrun's car while Dearka and Yzak leaned separately over theirs. Tolle and Sai Argyle were nowhere insight. They- unfortunately, were _quote-_ too busy to make it.

The males turned to look at the females as soon as they arrived. Gripping onto their bags Cagalli and the rest of the girls made their way over too them.

"You girls are late!"

Cagalli frowned. Half lazy - half stupefied, she slump her bag onto the floor. Wondering- _when was the last time she had been scolded at- so early in the morning?_

"Oh, come on, Yzak. They're only fifteen minutes late." Dearka made his way over to the frustrated male.

Yzak turned temporary to face Dearka. "That's not the point!" He retorted, before turning back his full attention to the girls.

For a split second, Cagalli noticed Dearka's lips curved into a mischievous grin. He hung his head pretending to shrug before actually leaning close enough to Yzak's left ear. Dearka lowered his voice into something meant only to be heard by both of them. It was undeniably faint, but she, being no two feet away from them heard it anyway. "You're just concerned because Shiho's with them." Dearka's grin grew wider as he whispers that little detail into the male's ear.

"Darn you!" Yzak snapped out loud, pulled back and threw a quick glare towards his easy-going best friend before stomping towards his car, opens it, step in, and then slammed the door back firmly shut.

From the other end, Cagalli could see the male cross his arm and still, he glared at Dearka through the glass of his car, a look so intense that it might even melt through glass.

_The first havoc of the day. _Cagalli watched the scene thoughtfully, _Dearka Elsman sure knows how too get into people's nerve, if he wants to. _

Reverting to his carefree self, Dearka held quickly held the blonde female on the shoulder. "I guess Cagalli could ride with Athrun, you don't mind do you, Athrun?" Dearka announced out loud, looking pass over his own car. "Of course not." Dearka decided to answer for him even before Athrun could open his mouth.

Cagalli was forced to look over toward Athrun's direction_. He looks the same as usual. _Quiet but attentive, amicable and attractive. However, Cagalli's eyes grew wide out of panic._ No!! _She screamed internally_. A five hour trip in Athrun's car?! There's no way she can sit beside him after all that has happen!_

Cagalli then wanders her eyes over to Dearka and his current egotistic demeanor, after shifting her gaze towards Yzak who actually looks like a ticking bomb, ready to explode. She was probably out of her mind to even think of it, but to her, at the moment, Elsman appears to be the angel out of the three.

"Uh..thanks..but I'll be riding with Elsman," Her voice was shaken a little but anyone would hardly even notice.

"What?" both Dearka and Miriallia said in unison, but with Dearka's sounding deliberately more like say-that-again, literally, compared to Milly's current state of shock.

"I'm riding with you, so shut it." Cagalli promptly made her way towards Dearka's convertible, sat on the backseat, buckled her seatbelt, and then crossed her arms over her chest. Indicating- she wasn't going to move out from that spot or even think about moving.

"If Cagalli's riding with Elsman then so am I." Milly announced, throwing her stuff into the compartment.

Lacus watched in awe as both her roommates made their way towards the Dearka's convertible. She had not expected that something like this would happen and she was hoping to spend the long ride with Kira.

Lacus looked back and forth switching her views from her roommates to Kira, debating with herself whether to stay with him or her girl friends.

Finally, Lacus stride over to Kira's and to everyone surprise she handed Mr. Pink over to him. "I'm sure Mr. Pink will keep you company." then quickly, she made her way towards Elsman's convertible before she starts changing her mind.

"Well, Shiho?" Dearka grins toward the only and last female left standing at the parking lot, and pats the passenger seat next to him.

"You've got to be kidding." The female rolled her eyes and deliberately took herself and her stuff over to Joule's automobile.

The ride started quiet at first despite the radio playing in the background and Lacus and Dearka exchanging whispers of conversation upfront of the car until Dearka decided to lighten up the mood.

The words came flowing out of his mouth so easily, as if it were natural to him. "I'm such a babe magnet." He boasted, intending it to be half-true and half-for fun.

"Don't get too full of yourself, Elsman. I only rode in the same car because of Cagalli." Mirillia retorted before shifting her attention to the window.

That was probably a big slap on his ego but he didn't show it. He didn't even flinch.

"Still with the Elsman?" Dearka shrugs before turning to the rearview mirror to look at Cagalli like Lacus did only on her seat. "So, Cagalli, why did you suddenly backed-out riding with Kira and Athrun?" he asked simply, but there is a hint in the tone of his voice that he seems to be implying something else.

Cagalli noticed this, "I don't know what you're talking about. I just thought it would be much enjoyable to ride with you, that's all." she replied, and that wasn't a total lie.

Dearka and Lacus both frowned at her answer.

"And why is that?" Dearka asked again, and then suddenly, it struck her. Dearka Elsmans was trying to real her in for whatever reason.

"I- don't have to answer that." She said too quickly.

"Oh… Come on, Cagalli, if you like me you don't have to hide it." He grinned.

"Yes, Cagalli, why did you?" Lacus asked, sounding as innocent as ever which for once, Cagalli knew immediately _as complete__phony!_

Alarmed, Cagalli closed an irritated fist on her lap. She couldn't believe it, but Dearka and Lacus were teaming-up on her! She doesn't want to answer them yet she does not want to act like a bitch towards them either.

_Milly…._ Cagalli pleaded inward, hoping that her brunette friend who was too busy shutting off the world around her, would help her get out from this mess. Not wanting it too look obvious, lightly; Cagalli nudged her seatmate causing Milly to turn her full attention back to the car but with imaginary floating question marks hovering over her head.

Unfortunately, she was not reaching out too her.

"Well, Cagalli?"

_Shit!_

"It's- because- you have a NICE CAR!" She blurted out.

Sure enough Milly was now listening.

Dearka chuckled. "Seriously?" he couldn't believe that their conversation was actually tipping sideways.

"Yes, I'm serious!"

"So why not Yzak's then? I can ensure you that his car has excellent stats." Dearka raised a curious eyebrow at her, noticeable only on the rearview mirror.

Cagalli, on the other hand, was running out of lies.

"Because I like yours better."

The only male laughed. "I do appreciate the compliments princess but you don't really expect me to believe that you're that low, now, do you?"

Cagalli frowned. Now, it was official. Cagalli Yula Athha is a really bad liar.

"Really, why not Yzak's?" he repeated, urging her to tell the truth this time. And this time it was clear to Cagalli that he is implying to- as her source of escape.

Cagalli sighed in relief. At least this wasn't as tough as revealing- why she avoided riding in Athrun's car.

"I don't think I should be telling you this but he seems to be rather…. How could I say this…" Cagalli lowered into her seat and scratched her head, feeling the slightest bit of awkwardness. She searched herself for the best word she could think of that would best describe the hot-tempered male. When nothing seems to fit right, Cagalli simply yet questionably, raise a brow. She automatically murmurs out the most basic word she could think of- "scary?"

Dearka busted out laughing- a good, hearty, open laugh.

Even Lacus couldn't help but giggle a little.

"If only Yzak could here you say that now." Dearka wiped the tear that has slipped out from the corner his eyes from laughing too hard.

Cagalli bowed her head, letting her bangs cover her face; _she knew she shouldn't have shared_.

"Well, it is true, isn't it?"

_Finally. Milly, where have you been!_ Cagalli wanted to shake the girl so badly.

"That his rather scary… He doesn't seem to be very approachable."

"He's frustrated all the time." Cagalli added.

"He tends to yell all too much."

"He-"

"Okay, stop. I get it." Dearka interrupted shaking his head. The fact of him and Lacus being Yzak's friends had must have suddenly slipped-out from their minds. "I can't actually force you girls to believe me and Yzak can't actually help it either if grew-up that way. But I can assure you-girls, that he isn't that bad once you get to know him."

"Yes, he is." The songstress added with a smile.

"Dearka, why the sudden act of nobility?" Miriallia smirked. She said it with no malice in her tone whatsoever, but with an obvious sense of sarcasm.

Despite whatever intention she had in mind, Dearka simply smiled, after hearing Milly _finally_ refer to him by his first name. "Well, I can't just sit hear and hear you girls bad mouth about my best friend. I could share a little secret with you- girls about him, though-… Don't tell Yzak that I told you this but- "

Dearka paused and Lacus smiled while Cagalli and Milly waits attentively to hear what Dearka is about to say.

"If his angry; it only means that he cares."

000000

Meanwhile,

Ahh-choo!...

"Are you okay, Yzak?"

It was strange but "I'm fine!"

000000

"So tell me, Dearka" It was Cagalli this time who decided to start with a conversation. Dearka raised a brow. "Why didn't Ms. Campbell come along? Isn't she your girlfriend?"

Mirillia straighten up on her seat.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Dearka questioned.

"You see…" Cagalli looked around the car with wandering eyes. "I was just wondering since, Yzak Joule could bring Shiho Hahnenfuss along; why couldn't Dearka Elsman bring Meer Campbell along too?

At that instant, Lacus gasps.

"What?! Is it something I said?" Cagalli jumped up, confused. Suddenly, she was unsure whether what she had asked is a good thing or a bad thing.

Dearka replied, not taking his eyes and hand off the wheel. "Do you really want to know?"

Lacus gasps, unable to believe what the blond was even suggesting. "Dearka, you should know better…" the female narrowed her brow at him.

Ignoring Lacus,Cagalli gave Dearka's offer some thought-_ Why Dearka didn't bring Campbell along and Lacus being so secretive about it?_ In her ears- it sounded quite tempting to resist. Hence, she couldn't help but nod. _Yes_.

Ignoring Lacus the same way Cagalli did, Dearka was about to start when Lacus_once more_, abruptly, decided to intervene.

"Dearka Elsman!" Lacus scowled, raising her voice at the male, an act and expression Cagalli and Milly never would have imagined coming from the pop-star diva of the PLANTs. Maybe, if she wasn't Lacus, the female would have even slapped him for his attention as well.

The male shrugged. "Relax, Lacus, I'm sure it will be fine."

"What if not?" Lacus challenged, with earnest intent.

Dearka sighed at his pink-haired friend. "You of all people should know that I would never let something like that happen."

Talking among themselves- as if both Cagalli and Milly were not even with them inside the car, Dearka and Lacus exchanges beliefs after beliefs, about things which both Cagalli and Milly were not able to relate too.

Fortunately, however, it finished soon enough with Dearka victorious in the end, and Lacus not appearing very please at all.

Unfortunately, Cagalli couldn't careless of what her pink-haired friend's reaction would be. She wanted to know, what exactly is the thing that Lacus is so eager to hide from them. Milly, would probably even agree with her on this one, considering how attentive the brunette seem to be, at current.

"Let see." Dearka started. "It started on March 29, two years ago, during a party I hosted on Aprilius City. It was one heck of party, mind you; I always host an awesome party. Anyways, everyone was pretty much wasted by the time they retired to their respective bedrooms so no one really knew who slept in what room.

By daybreak, we heard a loud scream coming from Athrun's room. Alarmed by the sudden uproar, everyone immediately came running to check it out. Slamming the door to his room open, we found Athrun on the floor with only his boxers on, and Meer on the bed with only a sheer and skimpy nightgown.

So now you know why I can't bring Meer along because the next thing we knew, Athrun, sort of developed a Meer phobia afterwards." Dearka smiled, paused, and then decided to continue on sharing a little bit more of information. "You see, if I did decide to bring Meer along, which Kira would never agree to in the first place but I'm still going to share with you-girls anyways…" Dearka laughed. "Athrun would end-up pestering Kira, me or Yzak, at night as an aftermath. And you-girls know how Yzak could be. Now, that I have mentioned it…" Dearka suddenly trailed off, analyzing the possibility of the situation for a moment. "Knowing Athrun… Yup, he'll definitely head to Yzak first; piss him off beyond belief; and we'll all have pay for it later."

When Cagalli finally assumed that Dearka was finished, "so did they-" Cagalli hesitated, a little bit embarrassed for asking such a question. "You know- do it?" she managed, suddenly, feeling more awkward then before, for acting embarrassed while talking to someone who is _so… Not_.

"What? Have sex?"

"Nothing happened! Athrun, wasn't even sure how Ms. Meer got into his room!" Lacus interrupt when she found herself no longer able to stay quiet. Obviously, to both girls on the backseat that all Lacus wanted is to protect Athrun's image. While Dearka however…

"Well, yeah that's what he claims but Meer begs to differ." Dearka countered. _What's wrong with Dearka!?_

Unable to control her inner frustrations, by this time, Lacus did actually slap Dearka's arm for real.

"Hey, easy! I'm driving here, Lacus." The male remarked. "Really, what's the big deal? Sex is practically normal these days."

Cagalli leaned onto her seat. _He does have a point, but still… _The knowledge bothered her a bit. Not that she was going to let anyone know, anyways.

"I'm just surprised that you two haven't heard about the rumor when practically the whole school knows it, considering Meer is telling everybody that something did happen."

"So what exactly happen? Did they do it or not?" This time, it was Milly who asked.

"Nothing happened." Lacus answered, turning to both girls at the back, very seriously.

Dearka just smirked. "It's a secret." He answered purposely, playing with them. As if knew exactly how eager the two girls were waiting for an actual answer from him, specifically Cagalli, or he simply wanted to piss-off Lacus. _Must be both- _because he was actually succeeding both ways.

Cagalli bit her lower lip, "Well, I don't mind since I don't care." And she is confident she made it sound that way.

"Whatever you say, Cagalli." Dearka waved off.

"Are you actually okay with your girlfriend telling everyone that she slept with Athrun Zala?" Milly straightened up a little; relevant on her face she looks quite alarmed.

"Well, as long as she isn't sleeping with anyone else right now." Dearka chuckled.

True or not. Cagalli and Milly fell quiet. Clearly, unsure, how to react to what the only male in the car had just revealed to them.

About Four hours had already gone by, _estimated-_ one more hour to go before reaching their aimed destination. The car was again back to experiencing silence until Dearka decided to lighten the mood all over again.

"Oh, I know! Since we have already started on it, why don't I share with you- girls something embarrassing about Kirah—AH-OUCH!"

Lacus pinched him.

Sooner or later, the car came to a full stop when they arrived at the resort.

Everyone in the car stepped out, the instant they felt the need to stretch. The girls decided to check out the rooms first and grabbed their bags chatting and laughing with each other as they made their way into the pleasant looking little house.

The males approach Dearka.

"So what did you guys talk about?" It was Kira who asked first.

Throwing his arms over the back of his head, Cagalli saw Dearka smirk and heard him say, "Typical girl bonding stuff." as she left with the others.

00000

Eventually, Cagalli dropped her own bag in the girl's bedroom. Cagalli looked around, realizing this is one of those few birthdays that she will be spending together with her brother, Kira. She glanced out the window to catch a nice view of a large pool of water- a lake nonetheless. She smiled to herself. _She couldn't wait._

What followed for Cagalli was by far the most exhilarating twelve hours she had ever experienced. The reason was quite simple, really; it was pure fun. There were barbeques, swimming, a few game of table tennis followed by the opening of their presents.

She got a couple of bags, a few videogames and a little white-and orange spotted robotic hamster from Athrun that tends to follow her wherever she goes. The little rodent is also preferably named- Hami by lacus; Yippy by Milly; DickyMoe by Dearka, the lists goes on, and much to her surprise, different by everyone.

00000

_Ball on Paddle. Ball on table. Ball on Paddle. Ball on Table._ Back and forth. It went like that for nearly an hour and a half when Cagalli heard the guy curse for who knows how many times that night.

Because of the racket next door, Cagalli had a lot of trouble falling asleep. She tossed and turned for two hours with Lacus sound asleep beside her before giving up. She slipped on her slippers and headed down stair.

Half-awake and half-asleep, Cagalli entered the hall and yawn coherently. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders, still in a wavy mess from tossing and turning. She reached the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and scanned its content.

She had failed to notice the lights of the room were open even before she came in.

"Do you always walk around at night in your underwear?"

Cagalli paused, immediately, after being struck by complete consciousness. She glanced over toward the kitchen counter where she found Athrun sitting with a bowl of cereal, face tilted away from looking at her and is fully clothed before turning back to examine herself who in turn is _so close to bare!_

_Crud._

_She was a freaking idiotic moron who never deserved to go out in public again._ Cagalli's face turned twenty different shades of red as she stood there, wishing that she had decided to pretend she was sleep walking or better yet dead instead than just stand there when she dropped the can of juice she had on her hand.

More panicked than alert. On an impulse, Cagalli spun around, fully intending to make her way out from the kitchen through the same way she came in as quickly as possible, when she smack dab into those wooden shelf type things that hangs on the wall holding the spices. She fell over, as several containers slid off the other end and Cagalli landed on her butt and back at the same time crushing something relevantly hard beneath her, which she strongly believes to be the juice she had just taken out from the refrigerator, as she now lay sprawled awkwardly on the floor, pretty sore.

_Stupid shelf and stupid canned juice… _Somewhere along the way, she'd stopped caring and just listened amusedly to the curses filling her head. At least one of them had gotten crushed under her weight. Nevertheless, this was painful and kind of embarrassing. _Okay, still painful but a whole lot embarrassing_.

It felt even more worst when she heard a dark haired male's voice nearing her.

"Are you okay, Cagalli? Are you hurt?"

_Easy for you to say… Why does she keep getting in to these things whenever she is around him? He is like her bad luck charm or something _or could it be the other way around?

Up close, Cagalli got a good look at Athrun, who was, she could not deny, rather attractive. _No!_ Right now, she shouldn't be thinking about his hair or his neck or his cheekbone or how his warm emerald _dreamy_ colored eyes gaze down into the depths of her own hazel ones!

_She is engaged!_

It only occurred to her right then that she was still sprawled out on the floor half-naked. Suddenly, Cagalli felt a cool hand press against her bare shoulder, since she was only wearing a bra, and jolted into an upright position to cover herself, mortified.

Athrun's eyebrows shot up as he leaned back in a crouch, taking his hand off her shoulder. He bashfully looked away, stood up and to both of their surprise- banged his head on to the exact same shelf she did before he glowered from discomfort.

_This is awkward. _

Cagalli kept her eyes low, glancing over her lower left opposite to Athrun's upper right. After that, what Cagalli saw next could not have shocked her more. Beside her is the juice she thought she had flattened with her weight just a few seconds ago, looking pretty much neither scratched nor dented.

_If the can is right there… What is the thing under her!?_

Cagalli decided to move over a bit, then gasps.

_DickyMoe. Yippy. Hami. Poco. Kei! It must have followed her when she slipped out of bed._

Only then did Cagalli realize that she should have some plausible excuse for laying there on the floor, completely conscious, allowing Athrun to think she was near death or something similar.

Too late.

Athrun saw it.

It does not take a genius either to sense his disappointment.

Looking down at what now could only be described as scraps of metal. There is no doubt in her mind that Athrun had crafted the little hamster himself. How could she be so careless by breaking his creation in front of him, furthermore, on the exact day it was given to her!? All out, deep down, Cagalli felt awful. She closed her eyes. "I- I'm sorry. I'm really-really sorry."

He didn't respond, at first, probably unsure of how he was to react. She couldn't blame him. "It's all right. It was an accident. It's not your fault" He smiled a satisfactory smile. "It doesn't really matter as long as you're okay" Lending Cagalli his overcoat from the coat rack, Athrun placed the piece of garment over Cagalli's shoulder to cover her.

Sooner or later he led her out of the kitchen and a few steps up the stairs and suggested to her that she should go back to her room to get some rest. Little did he know, the moment he went back inside the kitchen. Cagalli crept back down the stairs and leaned her back opposing the kitchen wall, heavy-hearted.

_No use going back upstairs when she would not be guaranteed with any sleep. _

Cagalli listened to the sound of Athrun moving around the next-room; soon followed the sound of tiny metal being scraped off the floor and moved into the trash compactor. Those sounds shouldn't have bothered her considering that it was an accident but every little_chink_ cut through her like knife cutting through skin.

_Damn it._ Why does she keep having these guiltily feelings that she owes him favors?

"Athrun, I-" as though have been stabbed directly, Cagalli paused, deadly still, when she met his gaze. There was something different about him- a slowness in his actions and the way his green eyes seemed to be slightly unfocused. Never in her life had she seen Athrun Zala look so upset.

At first, Athrun didn't move an inch- just continued staring at her with a solemn expression. Frankly, Cagalli expected him to spin around and vanish through the backdoor, which exactly what she didn't want him to do but he did, anyway.

Rushing after him, Cagalli crossed the distance in four, quick steps and launched herself through the same door and opened it with one swift push. "Athrun, I'm sorry about the hamster!"

And when he didn't respond, Cagalli felt her face turn red, mainly because _he was doing it again_.

"I said, I am sorry!" She yelled after him and when he still didn't turn. "Stop pretending to act as if you don't hear me!" she demanded, trying her best to hold on to what is left of her composure as he kept walking further and further away. "You owe me at least that much!" She panted, raising one hand to heart for support, half running, and half walking. "Because you're one hell of a sneaky bastard! Did you know that!?"

Sure enough, the latter got his attention and he stopped. Athrun turned to face Cagalli who also stopped on her track to retain the five feet gap found between them still panting from exhaustion.

"Excuse me? He frowned. "I'm not the one who squashed the hamster."

"You said that didn't matter!"

"I did! Compared to your heath, of course, it doesn't. But you're the one who came running to me then started calling me a sneaky bastard!" He yelled back.

Of course, she did feel kind of bad suddenly calling him a bastard, moreover a sneaky one but it was the only thing she could think of to make him stop.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Cagalli heaved, almost teary eyed. _Last time during detention and just a few minutes ago_, Cagalli is certain that Athrun Zala couldn't have forgotten those incidents so easily.

He crossed his arms, waiting immediately. "Please, enlighten me because I really don't."

Soon enough, Athrun furiously shook his head, hiding the very faint color spreading across his face. After had she had refreshed his memory. About how he had surprised her at the kitchen a few hours back up to the point she said she'd rather marry him than Yuna.

Cagalli felt her own cheeks flush. She hastily tried to clear it up "I didn't mean it like that! What I really meant is that I would rather marry anyone else other then Yuna!"

Hopefully,_ that totally cleared it up for him._

"I see." He ran a hand through his hair in an anxious, distracted gesture.

"But my point is I wouldn't have said things which I didn't mean if you hadn't purposely avoided me by sticking earphones in your ears!" Cagalli heaved. "And blank, Athrun. The player was blank!" she emphasizes the latter.

"Well, I expected you to drop the topic… How could I have known that you wouldn't?"

"Well, you could have at least assumed…" she pressed on.

"Fine, it was my fault. I'm sorry." he shrugged.

_What!?_ Cagalli was taken aback. She had not expected Athrun to give-up so easily moreover, take the blame for it.

"I never said it was your fault!"

"But it's what your implying, is it not?" he said, glancing away.

Cagalli bit her lip. _Darn it._ She hated quarrels like this but she still took the bait. There is no way Cagalli Yula Athha would ever back down from a fight without trying, no matter how pointless it is.

They yelled at each other for at least half an hour and still going until Athrun, decisively decided to walkout on her.

Uncomfortable silences. She hated them.

00000

Athrun walked towards the area where there is a clear view of the waters and lied there, not saying a word.

Cagalli knew Athrun heard footsteps approach and knew it was her before he even looked.

He looked tired now, she realized- and not the sated, content sort of tiredness that one might expect to find after a busy day of fun, work, or exhausted from their recent quarrel, but a haggard, lack of sleep sort of fatigue. There were bags under his eyes. His voice was hoarse. "I don't want to have a fight with you, Cagalli. It's best that you just head back to bed." He said, impatient.

Cagalli sighed inwardly as she hugged the warm fabric closer to her skin, wishing she knew what the hell she wanted: prove she was right, apologize to Athrun, get him to stop blaming himself, or just talk.

She bided her time.

The small, circular stars reflecting through the ceiling gave the area they now stand a hazy lighting.

Cagalli looked up at the night sky. The stars were amazing. They filled the blackness of the sky with constellations people have only heard of. If she looked hard enough, she could see satellites moving slowly out of sight and a few hourglass colonies.

"It's so beautiful up here," She breathed.

He nodded, "I know, especially on nights like these."

There was a peaceful silence between them then and Cagalli closed her eyes. The light breeze picked up her stray hairs and blew them in her face, but she didn't notice.

Cagalli sat down next to Athrun and gazed into the sky on PLANTs. She wished she knew what to do about herself and everything going around her, but her thoughts argued with each other, just like her head and heart.

"Soo…" Cagalli started, looking at what seems to be large enough to be a lake. "What kept you up so late at night?"

"I…. couldn't sleep." Athrun paused, heaved a breath and hung his head with defeat.

"It's not because of the Meer incident, is it?" Cagalli snickered, when she noticed Athrun sat up, stiff. He seems so shock that his jaw fell right open the moment she had mentioned the topic.

"How—how did you-? When did you?" Athrun raised a quizzical brow at her.

He didn't have to finish because she smiled, knowingly.

"Oh, it gets around." She replied vaguely, she planned to let him figure it out for himself.

Recovering, he tilted away looking into the lake, not wanting to meet her gaze. "Well, I wouldn't want you to have the wrong idea. I should have you know that I was sober back then and nothing happened between us." His last fours words sounded as if -he was pleading her to believe him.

Alas, she had missed that. "Eeeerrrrighttt… that too I've heard."

"Well, you don't sound too convincing." Athrun lay back down with a pout.

"You're acting as if it's such a big deal."

"Because right now," He trailed off "It is to me."

Cagalli whipped her head back to look at him. She saw his face turned sullen to the other side and she felt bad for the guy, it is never in her intention to hurt him in any way after all. She had only meant it to be somewhat like an icebreaker for both of them.

"Hey, Athrun, I believe you."

"Cagalli, could you promise me something?" Athrun sat-up, his attention on the lake found up front.

Cocking her head ever so slightly, "It depends."

"Don't ever feel bad for me." he finished before flashing a light smile at her.

"I'll try." Cagalli replied and wondered at the same time why Athrun would want to suggest something like that.

"Promise me, Cagalli." Athrun leaned over just a tiny bit. He placed his hand on the ground, not expecting hers to be there, and when their hands touched, she felt her heart skip a beat.

"I promise." She managed to gasp out, before both of them were fast enough to even think of quickly pulling away.

Silence reigned again; maybe, if Cagalli had not asked Athrun on spur of the moment.

"Is there someone you like?... Me? I am no longer entitled to have those feelings." She explained, so that she no longer would have to come up with an answer to whatever Athrun asks in return. She knew she wasn't being fair but nothing really is.

"Excuse me?" Athrun suddenly got wide eyed. He didn't think he had heard her correctly.

Maybe somewhere deep inside her, she just really wanted to know if he still likes her or not because somewhere along the line Cagalli wasn't exactly sure how the question slipped out of her mouth either. _Not that it mattered to her anymore. Just for curiosity's sake._

"You know, who is the lucky girl who has caught Athrun Zala's eyes?" she expounded, just for the sake of it.

He wasn't stupid. She knew he knew what she meant. It's just he just didn't want to talk about it. Not with her anyways, "I- don't think I should be talking about this with you."

"Someone like Lacus, perhaps?" Cagalli urged. "Miriallia?" Athrun shook his head. He was just not going to talk to her about it. "Meyrin Hawke? Lunamaria Hawke, maybe?" Cagalli continued to mention several names of female she knew on Campus, thinking that by chance she could figure him out but Athrun simply continues to shake his head without showing any significant reaction until she had mentioned Kira.

"Are you implying that I'm gay?" Athrun gasps, raising a curious brow.

"Well, you could be considering your not telling me anything." Cagalli crossed her arms in a pout.

"I'm not gay, Cagalli." He said, seriously.

"Just a tiny little hint, then?" Cagalli leaned over, pouting in front of him with puppy dog eyes. _She must have looked pretty pathetic_ because never did she think it would have work so easily on him.

He seemed apprehensive. "Alright. A hint then!" he hung his head with defeat.

Inwardly, Cagalli cheered.

He ran his hand through his hair. "A few years back, a party was held in honor to the twelve new elected members of the executive committee of PLANTs. And it was during that time did the girl I like managed to single handedly cleared out one/sixteenth of the buffet table." Though, he was hiding it, clear enough Athrun was blushing.

_Athrun likes girls with__ voracious appetites?_

Cagalli's jaw fell right open. _Is this a joke?_ If she could recall correctly- the buffet table back then was _massive_. How come she haven't noticed anyone ate that much? _Oh, wait… right,_ it was now coming back to her. She was too busy trying to sneak out to have noticed. Cagalli forced a smiled onto herself. _So Athrun Zala had moved on then… _because there is no way she could have eaten that much by herself.

Cagalli gazed at Athrun intently, interestedly, she waited, and she expects him to continue, hoping Athrun would take it upon himself to be move descriptive, more revealing of the relationship he had with this girl but instead, he returned a rather confused face back at her. Then, the way he acted hit her…

_Seriously, that was it?_ "That wasn't much." Cagalli blinked.

"You did say hint." Athrun pointed out.

Why does she feel like she had been doped when she was the one planning to be unjust?

"That not fair!" Cagalli argued.

"No one mentioned anything about being fair. Why don't you share what type of guys you like then?" Athrun challenged however, she ignored his invitation. After all, no one mentioned anything about being fair; she quoted him inside her head.

"Father always says that how can we expect another to keep our secret if we cannot keep it ourselves." Cagalli stuck her tongue at him in a playful yet despicable manner.

Athrun just smiled. "You and your father must be very close considering you tend to quote him a lot."

"Oh." It hit her just then that she had unconsciously quoted her father again. Cagalli sighed, as she drew circular forms around a grass floor with her fingers. "To be honest, father seems more concern about raising me into a _dignified_ politician than a daughter." She paused. "He's always more concerned about the benefits of the majority than he is concerned about me. Sometimes I think keeping the family's reputation is more important to him."

She shook her head; preventing herself from crying in front of Athrun as the rest just came flowing out. "Image, it's always about the image. I can't even go out in public without being told what to do! I can't speak my mind! I'm always accused of bias! I can't even fool around without people watching me all the time! I can't just fool around knowing that it would be coming out as headline the next morning!" She knew she was now babbling, no ranting, but she couldn't find the courage to get herself to stop. "At times, I just wish that I could just be myself and not as the daughter of the famous Uzumi Nara Athha of ORB." So there it is. She had said it. _So was it now fair enough?_ Cagalli kept her head bowed low, expecting Athrun to laugh at the things which were coming out from her mouth like her few friends did back at ORB when she decided to open up to them.

According to them, she is foolish for even wanting to be normal when they themselves would have given anything to be in her position.

Athrun didn't laugh. Not even a tiny little chuckle came out from him.

"I know exactly how you feel." He didn't look at her and she felt he didn't need to because somewhere along the way she felt a connection with him and his words were enough. Words- that came directly from a child of a topline politician such as herself.

She used to wonder why her father repeatedly sends her back to Xavior for leadership training when it seems like _hell_ and pretty much pointless in the first place. Actually, it still isn't clear to her why she needed to, but now she could at least list a few things she could be thankful for being there. One, she gets to hang-out with Kira. Two, she was able to meet people like Lacus and Milly. Three, she got to meet people who she can really truly relate too like Athrun, and several other people who doesn't treat her at all like some kind of a celebrity.

Cagalli smiled honestly to herself.

They sat there in silence… And silence turned out strangely calming for the first time.

Surprisingly, Cagalli surprised herself for seeing this _staring at water_ thing in a whole new light but of course, she would never tell Lacus. They stayed like that for the rest of the night. And for the moment, she was contented. _Just one more thing, though…_

"There is one thing I need to know-" nearly falling asleep, "we are friends, right?"

Athrun didn't answer at once, but he did eventually. "Yeah," he trailed off, closing his eyes. "Just friends." He managed to insert there after heaving a deep breath.

Maybe if she wasn't in the verge of dozing-off she would have heard the disappointment in his voice.

_Maybe..._

Thinking that it is about time for them to be heading back, Athrun sat up straight then stop stock still the instant Cagalli toppled over onto his shoulder then onto his arms. He checks on her attentively to see what was wrong; to find Cagalli simply to have fallen asleep.

Relieved, He smiled- a pure _smile-smile_ at the sleeping princess. Not wanting to wake the girl up, he changed his mind about heading back inside and decided to spend the rest of the hours there watching over her.

Minutes before the first sign of dawn, Athrun looked back towards the artificial nonetheless radiant view. Like Cagalli, he didn't need her to hear him say it.

"Happy Birthday, Cagalli."

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.  
**A/N:** I must be insane updating during our finals week.

Personally, I find this chapter rather forceful but then, it could just be me. Actually, I can't really tell because my proofreader had recently abandoned me since the major revisions (lol). So I'll let you guys be the judge of that. Also, I just wanted to mention that comments, suggestion, grammar and constructive criticism are very much loved.

" " for speech  
_Italic_ for flashbacks, thoughts, and opinions.


	7. Her Feelings His Attention

**It Started With a Crush:** **Chapter 7:** **"Her Feelings. His Attention."**

------------------------------------

Unaware to Cagalli-

Athrun's lips were curved into a contented smile and his head was tilted slightly to the side as his gaze fell on her and her cheerful mood while she lead them both back to the pleasant looking little house almost as though dancing the following morning.

_PLANTs sky has never been this blue and skies has never seem so clear. _Actually, she had never really paid any attention to the skies up here on the PLANTs to notice its color until now.

To be blunt, when she was younger, a lot younger than that, _she was a complete idiot._ _Seriously_.

She would run around near the shores of ORB's archipelago with both arms raised in the air, cheering her heart out; every time she manages to convince Mana to sneak her out from the Manor. _Well… after several pleas, several begging and a few attempts of threatening her concerned caretaker that she would try sneaking-out on her own again, of course._

Eventually, by running around hysterically with no aim, she would then get toppled over by a rock with her face always ending up on the beach sand.

Who knows how many times she had tripped over that same ledge every single time she was brought out there._ No wonder Mana seems more and more apprehensive about taking her out again._

Though other than the idiotic act, Cagalli could never deny to herself that- what she felt back then was a feeling so wonderful that it cannot be expressed merely by words.

No stress. No worries. Just looking forward to what the day has to offer.

In spite of the fact that this place is no where near the expanse of sand or pebbles along the shore of her birth town, she felt like a kid again as she made her way back towards the resort house with a smile on her face and a song in her heart.

Nonetheless, unclear to her how she had managed to suddenly feel this way again- admittedly to herself_,_ it feels great.

_Guess it was just one of those days. _

00000

"So how was the game last night with Yzak, Shiho?" Cagalli heard Dearka's voice asked accompanied by several _clinks_ of silver wear echoing in the background.

"I won of course. Beat him pretty bad as a matter of fact" The female's voice replied with nothing but confidence.

The wonderful aroma of freshly cooked pancakes with maple syrup and some bacon and eggs have not failed to greet the cheerful blonde's sense of smell even before they have reached the sole room known to be the kitchen.

"Good morning." Cagalli lively greeted the group the very moment she and Athrun have entered the room together where they are greeted back with the same amount of vital energy.

Making their way around the room, both Athrun and Cagalli decided to take their seat at the dining table when-

"Athrun, would you be a dear and tell everybody that breakfast is ready." Lacus asked while stocking-up another serving of bacon and eggs on the table.

Turning her attention to Athrun, _he was quiet_, Cagalli looked up and found him smiling at the floor, but then he nodded slowly at Lacus and left her side and out of the kitchen.

Dearka leaned on his elbow. "So where have you two been." He smiled. _No_. Smirk at Cagalli after noting where they have came in from which is _outside... With Athrun. Together_.

"Just a little stroll around the resort." Cagalli replied calmly grabbing a plate of pancakes before forking them into her mouth. _Well, that's what basically sums-up last night, right?_

"In Athrun's _ahem_ overcoat." Dearka pretending a cough, and was now wiggling his eyebrow at her, suggesting something else.

_Oh, _dipping her head,very slowly and deliberately, Cagalli looked down on what she was wearing and looked up, only marginally, surveying the way Dearka was looking at her so smugly through the fringe of golden hair that now fell forward, over her brow. _So, she had completely forgotten about that tiny little detail but then- so what?_

_Putting two and two together…. Oh._

Right there, Cagalli's cheeks flashed bright red. _Pervert._ Both the blonde and brunette at the dining table narrowed their brow at Dearka in unison. Cagalli's hand rolled into a fist. Cursing the only male in the room is already at the tip of her tongue.

"Nonsense, Dearka." Cagalli heard Lacus say. _Yeah, you tell him,_ _Lacus_. Cagalli cheered for her friend internally.

"Cagalli's an engaged woman." Cagalli's cheer sunk, as Lacus finished unhappily, displaying her sincere displeasure of what she just said.

As much as Cagalli wanted to thank Lacus for helping her out, she couldn't help but wonder if _was it just herself or has Lacus been recently pushing-on about her engaged status with Yuna? …_ _Eh… It might just be herself. _Cagalli decided to simply shrug-off the matter. She wasn't going to let something as complex as _instincts_ mess with her day.

Moving-on with breakfast, Cagalli swiftly but gently sliced-off another portion of her pancake when she as previously caught Dearka looking at her face, to her shoulder, then onto the tiled floor around her ankles as though in search for someone or something but when didn't find what he was looking for, Dearka decided to ask instead.

"Cagalli, where's DickyMoe?" He was referring to the mechanical hamster.

Cagalli only blinked.

"Yes, I have not seen Hami all morning." Lacus asked suddenly looking around as well causing Shiho to do the same. She too was referring to the mechanical hamster.

Cagalli bit her lower lip. ' _Guess, she got a lot of explaining to do. _

Putting down silverware, "Ummm… There has been an accident." Cagalli breathed in then she was forced to throw her face to the side. She is pretty much unsure how she was supposed to break the news to them.

"An accident!?" Dearka pause momentarily taking the news in before slamming his fork down while all the others could do is watch him.

_Furious? No. _

Cagalli suspected that he was more- shock and disappointed than angry. _Well, who would not be? _Who would have guessed that she would have crushed the little hamster under her weight the very same day it was given to her?

_Careless? YES!!!_

"Athrun have been staying up late several nights creating that little rodent for you!"

_He did?_ It was now Cagalli's turn to be stunned._ So that_ would_ explain the bags under his eyes. _Cagalli spoke to herself, as she recalled- what Dearka had just said and how tired Athrun had looked last night.

And right there, she felt an uncelebrated heartbeat… -a strong sense of guilt or something else, she couldn't tell.

What happened next was just a matter of time.

00000

… _Focus Athrun. You have to focus. Procrastination will get you no where. Your work will eventually just pile up and that would be the death of you._

Athrun straighten himself before pushing and lying back on his chair defeated. Looking-up at the pile of mess on his desk and the few documents scattered on his office floor, he sighed, massaging his temples.

_It's just no use. _

He had been sitting there in his office, shifting from all types of files after files for hours yet he couldn't get himself to read any of them. This recent habit of his unfortunately has been going on for several weeks.

There still a lot of work to be done but he could not get himself to do any of it even if he tried. _Distracted - _this is what it was. Whenever he is presented with more work- either from his classes or for FAITH, his mind would just end-up floating elsewhere: Basically, to _her; _to the few months they spend together as friends_; _to their last week's trip to the arcade; to their previous days' tutoring session; to yesterday's afternoon break; to the times she would nudge him on the arm when she thinks he had done something dim-witted; to the way she would look at him and smile and so on…

Those days to him were nothing but _wonderful_. He uttered a sigh. He would have never imagined himself pondering over the possibility of seeing _her _again the next day nor did he imagine himself thinking about pondering about it so much.

Athrun had his elbow on the table, unconsciously; he was smiling at thin air, in his own little world until he was disrupted by a female voice. A voice he realized to be Meyrin's when she made an appearance in front of his office door. In an instant he regained his composure. Dropping his elbow, quickly he grabbed the nearest pen and paper on his scattered desk to make it appear like he was in the middle of doing something important.

Completely unaware that the girl has been pacing charily back and forth outside his private office until she finally heap-up the courage to enter his workplace.

Stopping abruptly in front of his table, "Umm… Athrun, Shinn wanted you to look-over these." Meyrin said with a wavering tone, as she handed the files towards her senior.

"Thanks, Meyrin." He nodded, flashing her I appreciate-the-help smile.

Nonetheless, this small gesture was enough to set the shy girl blushing. It is so oblivious to everyone that she, _as to several others,_ had been crushing on Athrun Zala for weeks now; it was obvious to everyone except him.

Even after doing the job she was told and came to do, Meyrin, for a second, just stood there. Waiting… Waiting for the right moment, the right time, the right amount of courage to ask him…

"Um, Athrun…" Meyrin stuttered. She was now looking down at her fingers. Playing with them, she would glance up every-now-and-then back at the male, who has captured her at most attention for the past few weeks, while he rummages through his desk drawers as if looking for something important. "I- was wondering… if you aren't so busy… maybe we could go out… and have a quick lunch together?"

At this, Athrun stopped at what he is doing for a moment to look at Meyrin and her flush face that she has been trying so hard and _successfully_ hid from him even up to this time.

Considering Athrun's unawareness of the girl's interest on him, he could have calmly mistaken her invitation as a friendly get-together to get him from overworking himself.

He has after all been coped up in his office for long hours.

Declining her offer, all Athrun could do is smiled kindly at her. "I'm sorry Meyrin, but I'm rather busy at the moment, maybe some other time?" he replied back which is not far from the actual truth. He is busy. Well, he is supposed to be. If only he could get himself to start working on them instead of recollecting on _his _definition of_ happy-thoughts and what more he would be able to add to it._

Meyrin simply nodded at this, her red hair swinging back and forth. "I- understand… Maybe some other time then." And with that she made her way quickly out of the room with the door shutting behind her.

Athrun sighed. _Great._ Now, there's more work to be done. His desk is a total mess and he is in no mood to work.

Nevertheless, Athrun, hunched over the small table in the center with a laptop, books and files of paper spread out before him, which he could not possibly concentrate on even before and after, not expecting to spot a certain blonde, _Cagalli_ to put in an appearance just outside the room's wide glass window.

All of the sudden, he wasn't disappointed on his sudden lack of focus on his work.

On an impulse, Athrun quickly start cleaning up his desk. By cleaning, he meant trusting every single files of document into his bag on a hurry. He'll have to read all of them eventually one way or another. And lastly, he picked up what Meyrin had handed him to not to long ago and thrust it into his bag along with the others he had managed to squeeze in there.

The door to his private office opened. Coming in, is a fellow FAITH member.

"Hey th-"

"Not now, maybe later." Athrun was around the table and made a run for the exit before the male could start speaking or make a single wave of a gesture.

00000

Meanwhile, outside.

"Please, Princess."

"NO!" Cagalli screamed as she stomps her foot down, catching the attention of a number of students who were around. "I will not join GAEA so leave me alone!" she demanded, causing two boys and one girl- all three unfamiliar to her to quickly scramble away from her view.

_What a bunch of nuisances._ _How many times does she have to repeat herself that she is not interested in joining their campaign?_ Cagalli rubbed her temple, feeling a sudden headache coming along. Today, it is those people. Tomorrow, it would be some other random member from GAEA asking her to join their group all over; followed by the next day, and the next day, and then the next day again!

_God._ The thought it self was driving her crazy. Cagalli run hands violently through her hair in frustration. No matter what she does, they just keep coming back day after day and week after week. … _When will she ever scare them off!?_

"GAEA, again?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She hunch a brow at no else then Athrun. "You'd think after so many failed attempts of recruiting me into their party, they would have given up by now." Cagalli shook her head.

"I'm sure they are probably doing it for a good reason."

Tucking her hands in her side pockets, she walked side by side with Athrun on their way out of campus. "Oh yeah, you wouldn't believe how determine they are for the sake of kicking your butt." Cagalli said rolling her eyes.

Athrun only chuckled at her sarcasm. "I can imagine."

Walking along side each other, Cagalli lead a few feet ahead.

"So have you thought about it? … Joining GAEA, I mean…"

Cagalli spun around with force as if she had just been offended by him. Athrun could only lean back red as an apple when Cagalli suddenly but gently situated a hand on his forehead then down to his neck to check his temperature.

"Are you sick or something?"

"No, why do you ask?" Athrun swallowed. He felt his own temperature heat up.

"For asking a ridicules question such as that." Cagalli retorted, finally taking her hands off when she felt nothing was wrong with him. "Of course I would never join a group who only plans to use me as their mascot! And I would never dream of running against you!"

"That's a relief." Athrun smiled honestly to himself. Hearing Cagalli assure him and knowing that she would never join GAEA, really released a lot of pressure on his system. Honestly, when the rumor of Cagalli Yula Athha had sided with GAEA spread around campus in the past. The thought of running against her had never bothered him so much unlike nowadays.

Watching her back, he quietly studied Cagalli's profile as she walked a few distance ahead of him. For the past few months, he surprisingly had a change of view about the entire thing. Ever since he and Cagalli have become friends, they have gotten close. Now, he couldn't possibly imagine running against her. He would not know what he would do if such a thing were to suddenly happen because whether Cagalli may be aware of it or not nevertheless-, every one of his days seems to have become a whole lot brighter whenever she's along side him.

"Athrun, what's with the face and why are you looking at me like that?"

Thrown off from his trail of thoughts, it is only then did Athrun realize that Cagalli had stop on her tracks and is glancing up to him with an indication of suspicion on her face.

"Looking at you like what?" He didn't know what she was talking about. It is not like he could actually see his own face without the help of an existing mirror.

"Like that… with that face…" Cagalli urged, pointing a finger near to his nose.

"But this is the only face I got. What other face am I suppose to look at you with?" Athrun raised a confused brow.

"That is so not funny, Athrun." Cagalli decided to lower her finger. Sure enough from the way Athrun has raised his brow the expression she was talking about was gone for the time being. "It was different. Just different. " She tried to explain but couldn't come up with the words to describe it. "Ah. Forget it." She turned, waving her hand off before tucking her hands back into her pockets with a pout. "Anyways," Cagalli side glanced away. "For a busy guy you sure have a lot of time to spare since we aren't scheduled to meet each other for at least three more hours".

"I had a couple few hours to spare so… I thought may be we could have lunch before we start off." Athrun said with wandering eyes.

"Again?..." Cagalli trailed of, slanting her head to one side.

Athrun paused.

Biting down on her lower lip, she took her words back when she realized how unpleasant and diverse the word she had used to convey the actual message she had intended. "Okay, that didn't come out right." She admitted before striding ahead and turning around, coming face to face with the male himself.

"Athrun, it's not like I don't appreciate your company and the kind gestures but don't you think it's about time you start sharing lunch with _Ms. Buffet_ rather than with me?"

To her it was rather odd that she is the one who constantly brings _Ms. Buffet_ into topic at all times. Well, if not then who would? Athrun certainly doesn't talk about _the girl_ with her.

Ms. Buffet aka Athrun's most recent love interest. The mysterious girl who a few years back- single handedly cleared out one/sixteenth of the buffet table at the ball held in honor of the twelve council members of the executive committee of PLANTs. The name itself was dubbed by Cagalli, who has no clue whatsoever about this girl other than the fact revealed to her. This is due to Athrun's stubbornness. _Yes, the unreasonably obstinate side of his _for being unwilling to share anymore details regarding the girl, no matter how Cagalli had begged him for weeks.

"I can't." Athrun answered plainly. Cagalli looked up at him and swore she saw Athrun face flashing a tint of red.

"Why not? If your shy then, just tell me who she is and I'll go ask her out for you!" Yes, for her it was that simple. She also has been volunteering to help him as long as she could remember but Athrun would always decline her generous offer.

She would never understand_- Why in the world is he being so difficult…_

"It's- complicated." Faltering in his speech, Athrun glanced away while they walk.

_Hesitation._

Cagalli was forced to roll her eyes. _How many times has she heard that from Athrun Zala?_ Other times, he would mumble about an _affair, that it was impossible. _Other more times, he'd say something about- having their _duties._ And just last week, _he made an excuse about background and something about his father would never acknowledge the girl or her family._

The only problem about all these excuses of his is that-. Cagalli huffed and concluded. _That_ _he, Athrun Zala simply never explains the situation clear enough for her to be able to help him out with! _It's like he is always cutting himself short. He'd tell her an issue but he'd always keep the details to himself.

Sometimes she would even end-up confronting Athrun's childhood friends for information, thinking that they may know more about what Athrun has recently revealed to her. _And she can assure you they were not much of a help._ When presented with questions- Dearka would just laugh; Lacus would just giggle; Yzak would shake his head and walk away in the state of angry dismissals; while Kira would look at her strangely and asks, _"Ms. Buffet?"_

_Athrun is hiding something,_ Cagalli knew it. But the question is- what? _God, the things she does just for the sake of helping him out._

"Come on… How complicated could it be? You're Athrun Zala and she- is Ms. Buffet! No girl in their right mind would turn you down, and she- well uh she eats a lot… See it matches…" Cagalli was force to side glance. She started out strong but ended with nothing but mumbles. She swore to herself. _One of these days, she seriously got to find out more about this girl._

Athrun just kept quiet.

Cagalli folded her arms.

"I don't get it. How can you and Lacus be even more alike? I mean, come on… You're Athrun Zala. Everyone here knows who you are and what girl in their right mind wouldn't dream of going out with you at least once?"

"Would you?" he challenged her. _Homecoming doesn't really count since she wasn't aware that she was going with him in the first place._

"That excludes me, of course." Cagalli struck a tongue out at him, in a haughty yet carefree manner but her face feel warm as if she was blushing, though she had no reason to do so. Athrun couldn't read her mind. He had no way of knowing that she longed to wrap her arms around him, _once_.

"I thought so." He said plainly, a tone that matches his expression severely.

_Okay, that was no help at all. Way to go Cagalli. _The blonde mentally slapped herself in the forehead. Though she had partially denied her feelings to him, _she had just indirectly pointed out that there exist exceptional girls who may not find Athrun as charming. And what if Ms. Buffet happens to be part of that small percentage! _There is always that possibility. This is certainly not the proper way of boosting someone's confidence.

With her hook-_Athrun-up-with-Ms. Buffet _objective suddenly pushed in to a corner, _maybe she should take her words back or maybe she should convince Athrun that odds are pretty small and useless, _Cagalli thought. _Nah._ _There is always tomorrow. _By then she would have a fresh start.

"So… what about lunch." Cagalli formed rock and threw it over paper. "I want to go back to that place where they serve those awesome kabobs and I'm paying this time because you paid last time!" she ordered, making Athrun aware of the situation.

"If that's what you want." Athrun said indifferently a half smile curved his mouth that Cagalli caught him flash at her. One – which his lips would curve just a little more to the left more than usual and his eyes would soften up just a little bit.

_Oh God, help her. His flashing that smile again!_ Cagalli's heart skipped a beat. _That's definitely one of her most favorable looks for him. _Cagalli couldn't help but admit to herself, as that very expression really does wonders to Athrun's already handsome features however; she knew from the start that it is also one of his most disappointing.

"Don't give me that look… that's the kind of look you give people every time when you're not being completely honest!"

Sure enough that expression on his face was wiped-off with one of astonishment.

00000

Following lunch, right after the dirty dishes has been taken away and their table has been wiped clean.

_Really, to think that he could at least put an effort of hiding the dead give-away._

Cagalli narrow a grim glance towards the male who sat across her or more likely to the total mess; he was bringing out on top of the table, which is basically the total content of his bag when she finally grasp that Athrun may have lied to her earlier that day.

Cagalli stirred the content of her drink with a straw, partially playing with it. "Hey Athrun, are you sure you're not busy." Cagalli started, and _no, _it was definitely not a question. "You know… I could always get Kira to help me with my studies. I'm sure Lacus would understand." She decided to continue plainly. _They just went out dating after all._

_If Athrun really have a lot of important stuffs he needed to do then she definitely doesn't want to be that extra weight on his shoulder._

"There is no need to call Kira. I promised him that I'll tutor you and these-…" Athrun grab hold of a wad of sheets of paper before dropping them down again on top the table surface. "These are nothing!" he lied, completely. "I can work on these while tutoring you at the same time!"

_He seems so desperate _that Cagalli sometimes wonder if he was being too hard on himself.

"If you say so…" Cagalli glanced away, seemingly indifferent, her attention going back to the bendy straw and her drink. "Then, I won't call Kira." She told him simply, but inside she knew she is worried about him.

"Thank you." He whispered out to her on his own sense of relief.

00000

The Universal Century setting of the first Mobile Suit Gundam appears to lie in the relatively many of the U.C. timelines over the years, it's claimed that the construction of the first orbital space colonies begins blah blah blah blah…

_Next._

U.C. 0079. The rebel space colonies of the Principality of Zeon launch a war of independence against the Earth Federation, using humanoid fighting vehicles called mobile suits, to overwhelm the Federation Forces and conquer half of Earth's blah blah blah blah…

_Uh, maybe the next one._

U.C. 0083. Three years have passed since the end of the One Year War, but remnant forces of the Principality of Zeon continue to struggle against the victorious Earth Federation. After years of planning, the renegade Delaz Fleet blah blah blah blah blah…

Again, she turned the page.

U.C. 0087. Seven years after the end of the One Year War, the people of the space colonies continue to demand freedom and justice from the corrupt Earth Federation - demands that the Federation's elite Titans taskforce suppresses with blah blah blah blah…

_Oh crud… There is no way she would be able to memorize all of these!!! Shit. Shit. Shit. _Cagalli run her hands through her hair several time, casually messing it up.

Athrun who sat across her notices this. Turning to Cagalli, he abandoned on whatever he have been doing for a moment.

"Something bothering you, Cagalli?"

_Is there something bothering her? It's this stupid book that's what's wrong!!! It's as thick as an encyclopedia! And is boring as- … well, just boring! _Cagalli ranted to herself. If eating this book would get her an A in world history, she'd probably do it.

"There is no way I'd learn all this in three days." Cagalli bowed her head in at most defeat.

"Which part do you need help with?"

Cagalli was force to bow her head even lower out of her own shame and slowly, she arched a brow. "Umm… All of it?"

Following through to what she had just said, Athrun made a nod and gently brought his seat next to her. The reason was simple enough; currently, there exists only one copy of the textbook and it would be much more accommodating to teach her in such a way. He brought out a yellow marker and pulled her book close enough for both of them to see… then he started highlighting the keywords for her.

"You shouldn't take them in all at once. You don't even have to force yourself to memorize. It would be better to read and understand every important detail one at a time so that it would not appear overwhelming."

Cagalli nodded obediently, though there is no absolute guaranty that she would be patient enough to try his system.

It was still a big change on her part.

_It was strange how every little thing just changes right before your very eyes, _Cagalli thought calmly as she sat next to Athrun listening to him while he guided her throughout the first six chapters of the book.

It wasn't so far back- when Kira had suggested- _to tutor her,_ and how she had fought with him over- how stupid the idea was. Even after Kira had convinced her that it would benefit her greatly, she had never look forward to the idea of having a tutor. Eventually, she would end-up suddenly disappearing from his sight. Where Kira himself would have to hunt her down whereas she makes her great escape nonetheless, he always finds her.

Overtime, her struggles with Kira would turn into quarrels; their regular quarrels in due course lessened to her complaints; after a while she found herself attempting to study until she started deciding to come to these study-sessions on her own.

Glancing back at Athrun, Cagalli could hear his voice gradually fading into the background as she went back into her own trail of thoughts.

Their afternoon study-sessions never used to be as quiet and peaceful, not that she had any complaints, but it used to be so lively when Kira and Lacus were with them. And if luck persists- either Milly, Dearka or Yzak would have the time to join them on their regular routine.

However, it was only recently when Lacus had requested that she wanted to spend more time with Kira. And Kira, be that as it may, just couldn't find it in his heart to not please the girl. Thus, he had decided to entrust his job to his best friend as his sister's tutor.

Now, weeks passed and it has just been the two of them and their afternoon study-sessions had become a fixture in their lives that she believed he looked forward to as much as she did, despite the absence of Kira and Lacus.

After spending so much time with someone, in due course, you'd learn to find comfort in their company, and eventually start noticing the little details about the other person that _one_ don't usually do. Such as- the way he would habitually adjust his reading glasses when he suddenly felt the need to reread; or the way he would run a hand through his hair in an anxious, distracted gesture during cramming sessions; or the difference between the smiles he shows towards his friends and to everybody else.

Leaning closer to Athrun's side, she could only smile at him as he went on. _He_ _have been nothing but patient to her. _More often than necessary, regardless of her telling him not to, apart from it being related to school or not, and in spite of his busy schedule, he would always find the time for her. _Well yeah, if anyone would consider going out arcading as anywhere near importance._ In any case, sometimes, this makes her wonder whether he was actually putting her before his work.

Moreover, this afternoon, he even went as far as tutor her side by side, rather than sit across from her as was their custom; so close, that she could feel the heat radiating off of his and the smell of his hair; so close that their shoulders would brush occasionally, sending jolts like minor electrical shocks through her body each time it happened.

All of the sudden, she felt her heart go wild as though she had run a hundred miles.

_Hold it. Rewind… _

Cagalli slapped herself mentally.

_She couldn't possibly be thinking of him like that right now. Whatever happened to her physical boundaries? Right._ Cagalli nodded to herself. _Lean away, Cagalli. Lean away…._

And slowly she did but when she decided to take another look at the text Athrun has been showing to her. She found herself gaping at his face studying him before zooming in gradually and reluctantly closer, lower, until she was gaping at his lips. Her heart fluttered, drawing ever closer, captivated by the words forming over them.

_Cagalli._

His lips slightly parted.

Now, she failed to struggle against the powerful effect he was having on her emotions. She thought about him constantly. The compelling angles of his profile, the thick hair and the eyes that seemed forever lustrous, and his smile.

Scandalous as it may be, her emotions took the best of her, and she yearned for his touch. Her heart stopped, then began again with a slow heart beat that warned her to proceed cautiously.

She eased her hand at the edge of his shoulder leaning in closer to him.

He turned toward her, his eyes widening.

She tilted her head. _Closer… _She closed her eyes.

His lips parted and a small sound escaped.

And then it was over.

"Cagalli, are you listening?" She heard Athrun asks and her eyes flew wide open.

_SSHHIITT!!! _

Cagalli felt her whole face heat up. She had the sudden urge of wanting to die.

_Kira. Lacus. This is all both of their fault!!! How could they just leave her with HIM!_

_This is wrong. This is so wrong. This is very-very wrong! _

In her surge of agitation_, _she screamed inside.

She can't possibly afford to have feelings for him now!

_No, she could not possibly be falling for him, could she_? She knew it was ridicules but the thought scared her all the same. She had been trying to convince herself that she felt nothing for him, but obviously it hadn't been working!

Her heart pounded so furiously she could barely sit still. When her leg bumped his, Cagalli instantly jolt up from her seat. Far enough to break the two of them apart, and she stood, with one hand on the gem around her neck, while he sat there for a long moment staring at each other.

Cagalli thought fast.

"Something suddenly came up." Cagalli said, speaking rapidly. She caught Athrun's expression shifted from surprise to confuse in matter seconds. While she in turn, glanced from her footing to his handsome face and back again, a battle clearly playing out behind her eyes. "So… I got to go." And just like that she made a quick run for it. She tripped a couple of steps away, to both Cagalli's and Athrun's surprise, but that didn't stop her from recovering immediately and went on her way.

"Cagalli, wait up." Tucking his glasses on his pocket, Athrun decided quickly to just dump whatever pile left scattering on the resin table into his bag in order for him to follow suit after her.

00000

Panting a little, Cagalli stopped on her tracks after stumbling into a large crowd blocking one of Xavior's many hallways.

"What's going on here?" She asked to no one in particular hoping anyone would be generous enough to answer her question however, no one did.

There are about six long lines in total. Others were simply mixed-up in groups. Overhead is a large monitor. Upfront, Cagalli had to stand on her toes to look past over a few shoulders, to find- what she barely recognized to be a bunch of computers aligned in row.

Still curious of what the whole fuss is about and because she is unable to figure it out on her own, Cagalli decided to ask again. "Excuse me, but could anyone tell me what's going on?" This time she moved around taping person to person hoping to get their attention but still no one paid her any heed.

_What hell is wrong with everybody! _Cagalli scowled.

She couldn't understand why her day just seems to be turning from great to wrong to worst by the minute.

_Oh wait_… _Yes, she does_. It because she is suddenly has been hit by the realization that not only have she still has feelings for Athrun but she have went out of her mind and went as far as wanting to kiss him_!_ _Darn it, all! He has been unconsciously swaying her heart_ every time and sometimes she wished that _breathtaking_ feeling would just stop and leave her alone!

_She seriously needs to stop thinking about him. _Cagalli pressed pass amongst the crowd.

Her patience was running low until she finally found someone kind enough to assist her.

"Oh, haven't you heard?" The tall guy in front of her started. "Their giving out the average summation of how well we did throughout our stay at the university."

"That's it!?" Cagalli gasped at no body in particular. She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. _That's what all this fuss is about!? That is the reason why_ _everyone is too freakin' busy minding their own business and talking to their own group of friends to even address her question for just a few seconds!?_ Cagalli's theory was proving to be true until Athrun showed up.

The first thing Athrun did when he arrived on the scene was jog up to her and then pause, catching her attention and also his breathe which, Cagalli knew, wasn't from the long jog but from the extra weight of the bag he carried on his shoulder.

"Finally…" Athrun panted to himself, his wispy blue bangs inevitably ending up in his face. He was just grateful that he finally managed to catch up to her after she had _bizarrely_ left him during her tutoring session earlier that day. Breathing in and breathing out, in no time Athrun manage to recompose himself. He looked around noticing the unusually large crowd the same way Cagalli did when she got there a few minutes before him. "So what's going on here?" he asked her but even before Cagalli could get a single word out-.

"Athrun."

"Athrun!"

"Athrun!!!"

And before she knew it, Athrun is enclosed by groups in no less then five seconds, answering every single one of his questions.

_Well, well, well, talk about Mr. Popularity._

"I'm sure you did very well, Athrun!"

Cagalli crossed her arm on her chest, standing from the side. She was certain that even Athrun would have noticed the smug on her face for the reason that she found him glancing towards her direction every now and then despite the huge crowd, who were trying to grab his attention.

During her derelict state, Cagalli caught a glimpse of a figure from across the hallway whom happens to be Yzak ranting something about one measly decimal point as he separated himself amongst the crowd and left with Dearka trailing close behind him.

At that time, her curiosity struck.

_Why on earth is she still standing there watching Athrun get himself surrounded by people when she could might as well head off and check out her grade?_

'_Hey, Athrun.'_ Cagalli made a slight wave towards his direction, hoping Athrun would notice despite the pack of people. When she was certain that she had gotten his attention, she decided to continue. Using both her hands she pointed towards herself then towards where the rows of computers are located. _'I'll be going over to check my grades now'_. She grinned at him.

At this, Athrun returned a _'you're leaving? But I just got here!' _look by raising his eye-brows accompanied by the slight parting of his lips.

With a smile still painted on her face, Cagalli waved her hand forward, as if patting at thin air. _'I'm sure you'll be fine.'_

'_Cagalli!'_ Athrun quirked his lips, then twitched his eyebrows.

'_But I don't want to wait.'_ Cagalli shook her head, folded her arms and pouted_. _Turning her attention back to the line and then back to Athrun. _'And besides, the lines have been cut to half since you got here.'_ She gestured to him.

Athrun's eyebrow shot-up at the news.

And Cagalli smirked right at him, and then raised her fingers to the level or her shoulder in the mere hint of a wave. _'So see yeah.' _She winked at him, turning around towards the other direction but before she could get far-, Cagalli felt a hand tap on her shoulder causing Cagalli to glance over to her side. And then, there is Athrun.

"You're not the only one who wants to know her grades." He smirk right back at her while walking only a few distance behind Cagalli. Through unnecessary, he accompanied her to the stalls where all the computers are.

_Just like always…_

00000

A flat **77.83. **

Cagalli looked down at the small sheet of paper, staring at it as though it is the ugliest thing in the world.

If she could recall correctly… The passing mark around here is a seventy-five. So technically, she passed. _But she couldn't' have possibly done this bad, over the years, could she?_

Sob. Sob. Sniff. Sniff.

In no time, Cagalli just couldn't help but notice some girl crying, one stall away.

"But…I..dont_Sniff_undersand_sniff_…How…could_sniff_I_sniff_have…failled_sniff_when…I've…_sniff_…_sniff_so_sniff_hard." The girl cried while being comforted by another girl, who probably is a friend, led the girl away to cry somewhere else.

After watching a scene like that, Cagalli looked down at her grade once again, recalling how she did for the past two years. _It's not like she have been taking her studies seriously over the years… this could only mean- she has done well! _Cagalli cheered at new found achievement.

Without warning, "Oh my gosh. It's Lacus Clyne!" Someone screamed from the farther back, and before Cagalli knew it, everyone else went running.

"You seem happy."

"Because I am and you should be too because your sister does well in her academics." Cagalli boosted, throwing both her hands on her hips. It is only after Kira had congratulate her on her achievement did she took the time to finally ask. "What about you, Kira. How's your grade?"

"I haven't looked yet." Kira answered bluntly.

"What! Why? You should!" she urged, pushing Kira forward over to the nearest vacant machine since every machine seems to be vacant at the moment. "Aren't you even a tiny bit curious on just how you did?"

"Not really…" Kira looked back over his shoulder to where his sister is.

"Even just a tiny little bit?"

"No." Kira shook his head, but he let her move him around anyway. "I mean, they are just grades after all. They won't exactly measure a person's standing in the world."

"Ha, maybe you're just scared because maybe your sister did better than you."

"I am not!" He defended.

"Then type. Type. Type." Cagalli insisted, when they got in front of the computer where- students enter their id number and the machine prints out their grade. Cagalli is both curious and excited for Kira at the same time but they were disrupted even before Kira had the chance to even lay a finger on the keyboard.

"So how did you guys do?" It was Athrun who asked this time.

"I haven't checked." Kira answered.

"What? You should."

Kira grinded his teeth. _Does he have to keep repeating himself?_

"I did great, Athrun!" Cagalli quickly shifted from Kira to Athrun in a matter of seconds in _a must-share-achievement_ type of mood. Athrun nodded at this. And it wasn't long before Cagalli asked about his grade as well.

Athrun didn't answer at once but he did eventually when Kira called out his name out of partial worry as soon as he notices him hesitate.

"Not so well." Athrun dejectedly answered, before tilting his head upward, gesturing Kira and Cagalli to follow.

Following Athrun's line of sight, Cagalli looked over head and she found herself staring-up a large monitor as it flashes the universities' top 25 on screen on a loop every five minutes.

**Yamato, Kira………………………...98.85**

Leitner, Lindsey………………………………97.58

**Zala, Athrun………………………….97.52**

**Joule, Yzak.. ………………………...97.51**

Kasim, Aliyah.…………………………………97.28

Maxwell, Sonia...…………………………...97.28

**Elsman, Dearka………………..……97.28**

Tana, Shayera..…………………………..…97.21

Amalfi, Nicol................................97.21

**Hanenfuss, Shiho……………….….97.20**

Aiman, Miguel………………………………...97.16

White, Derrick…………………………..…….97.15

Za Burrel, Rey..............................97.14

Westenfluss, Heine……………………….…97.12

**Haw, Miriallia............................96.77**

Gould, Charisma……………………………..96.63

**Koenig, Tolle…………………………96.53**

Asuka, Shinn………………………………..…96.50

Sahaku, Mina…………………….…………...96.50

Argyle, Sai…………………….…………………96.50

Canard, Dille………………………….……….96.46

Jesek, Kassel...............................96.45

Canaver, Tom……………………..………...96.45

Mackenzie, Rusty………….…….………….96.43

Ali, Chinn………………………….…..…......96.43

Cagalli's mouth formed a silent _oh crud _after skimming through the list. _Okay, that certainly answers her curiosity about Kira's and everyone else's grades._ However, at the same time, compared to everyone else, she suddenly felt like a tremendous idiot.

"You got a 98 and you a 97!" Cagalli raised her voice at them, pointing a bewildered finger from Kira to Athrun then to Kira again. "And that's not good enough for you? And you don't even care!?"

Her outburst made the two look at each other.

"What score exactly did you get, Cagalli?" It was Kira who asked.

"A lousy 77." She acknowledge, stomping a foot repeatedly. Cagalli threw the small sheet of paper on to the ground, with a protracted tone. _To even think she even felt good having such a grade not so long ago. _

Both boys were quiet for a moment.

"You know, Cagalli that grades aren't everything. As to what I was saying earlier, grades are just numbers. It doesn't really matter once you're in the real world."

"Easy for you to say mister almost 99." Cagalli retorted at Kira.

She knew and expected Kira to come up with a quick comeback but he couldn't especially when they were interrupted by a very familiar feminine voice call out to them. They all knew at once of course that the voice belonged to Lacus.

_Lacus._ Cagalli thought hopeful. _Lacus doesn't seem to be paying attention in class as much as she does._ _It is possible that Lacus could have gotten a grade not far from hers._ _It is just a matter of time that she'll have someone to sympathize with._

Turning around to ask Lacus about how she did.

"Kira," Lacus waved, jogging merrily towards them. "I got an 83."

That struck a spot hard.

"Cagalli?" Lacus called, when she found the blonde suddenly, slumping in a near by corner, with her arms caressing her knees.

Going over to Cagalli, Athrun kneeled down besides her, intending to comfort the sadden girl.

"Cagalli, Kira is right you know. Grades are just numbers." He said, putting in as much sincerity in his voice.

"You're just saying that because you're my friend." She let out, with her eyes almost in tears.

"If it means that much to you, we'll just have to work extra hard during afternoon study-sessions."

"That is not helping, Athrun." Cagalli didn't move from her position.

"If it would make you feel better. Kira had tutoring once."

"Kira had tutoring?" Cagalli tilted her chin up to face Athrun. This little piece of information certainly caught her attention. It was not like- Kira mixed with tutoring is such big deal, but the thing this is- _Kira had shared a lot about himself to her but he had never once mentioned that!_ _How come she is only finding this out now, and from Athrun no less?_

"Kira," Cagalli looked back where Kira and Lacus stood together only a few feet away.

"What is it, Cagalli?" he replied.

"How come you'd never mentioned that you had tutoring once?" She asked innocently.

At this, Kira pursed his mouth. He was a little surprised himself at what Cagalli is telling him all of the sudden. But Kira never did answer her back. Instead-

"Athruunnn…." Kira hissed.

"Yes, Kira?" Athrun turned a little to look over his shoulder but Kira was already behind him. Taking advantage of Athrun's crouch position against his regular height, Kira stood there casting a huge shadow as he towered over Athrun, as to intimidate him.

Kira had an unusual grin plastered on his face accompanied by a sinister gleam in his purple eyes. He's brow twitching every now and then as he glared down at his best friend. And for a mere second, he looks like death.

"That was supposed to be our secret!"

"It was?" Athrun sweat dropped. For once, he seemed pretty clueless.

"It was…" Kira hissed further causing Athrun to move backwards defensively while Kira in turn, continued to lean-in closer to his best friend looking as if he would strangle him any minute.

Lacus of course being there, tried to calm Kira down. Her effort however, was proven to be futile.

Especially, when Kira had realized that- not only has his little secret has been revealed to not only Cagalli but to Lacus as well, this reality certainly did not help Athrun's situation in any way.

After that, Kira had dragged Athrun away for those- '_between friends' _lecturing at the very same corner Cagalli had been slumping on not long ago.

Bearing in mind that it was Kira who would be giving the lecture; _it might just turn it in to a whole lot of nagging._ Cagalli notion, since every time she and Kira have one of their own confrontations, it always ends up in an argument.

_Really, is tutoring that bad? _From the way Kira's acting at the moment, it seems as if being tutored is the worst thing that could happen. If so, _then, if she were Kira right now, she would be on her guard… Because_ _she is so going to be kicking Kira's sorry coordinator butt for insisting that she take-up one! _

_Okay, she isn't really the type who acknowledges stereotypes but a coordinator in need of tutoring does sound pretty pathetic. But that is so not the point!_

"Please, stop it you two. We can't have you two brawling over something so insignificant. Not when the trip have drawn so near."

Cagalli was confused. "Trip?" She repeated.

"The study tour Ms. Badgiruel had required us to undergo." Lacus replied calmly batting her eyes. She studied Cagalli's reaction closely to what she had just said, and no sooner or later, she gasps. "Cagalli, could it be possible that you have forgotten all about it?"

This caused Cagalli to bit her lower lip. Bit by bit, she tried to recall Ms. Badgiruel telling them about a trip. _When had their professor mentioned about a trip? And a trip where?_ Cagalli raked her brain in a total frenzy. She knew there was something there but her memory is a complete haze. She never did really pay any attention in Ms. Badgiruel's class.

"To Joshua or Banadiya. You did forget didn't you, Cagalli." Kira read through her so easily as if she was transparent.

"Of course I didn't!" Cagalli decided to deny the whole truth and threw both of her hands on her hips, in a stance of superiority. "As a matter of fact… I was going to sign up right now." She announced bluntly before completely turning around and starts making her way towards the faculty office.

"She forgot ,didn't she?" Athrun turned to Kira who held him firmly in place with an I'm_-not-through-with-you_ type of grip.

"I did not!" Cagalli yelled back just before she went out of their sight.

00000

_Okay, so she forgot… _Cagalli admitted to herself as she strides her way to the faculty area where the sign-up form should be. _It's not like she had been paying any attention to Ms. Badgiruel during her class to even be aware that she was suppose to sign up for anything! And it's not like anyone could blame her? The woman's class is a total bore!_

_So technically- she is not forgetful but ignorant. Damn it. Why does either of the two have to sound so negative?_

The real question she should be asking is- how come no one had mentioned it until today! Cagalli argued to herself. _As a matter of fact… _Cagalli stopped on her tracks when something finally came into mind. _Where did Lacus and the others sign-up to?_ _Was it Joshua or Banadiya. _She couldn't recall anyone bring it up either…

Well… she is certainly not going up to them and asks. _No, that would only prove that she did forget._ And one, she is not going to act any where near as being intellectually below them.

_Ha, she'd figure out things eventually on her own. There's probably a list of their names regarding the trip posted somewhere on the bulletin board. _

_No big deal. _

Making her way to the board, she had not expected to be faced with not a list but a tablet. Those miniaturize computers posted on the bulletin wall!It is one of those private enlistment accounts made by the school for each student.

_Now there's a problem. _She furrowed her brow at the contraption_. She should have known this would be coming_, considering that technology has been booming over the pass years_. _Cagalli took her time browsing through the screen, searching for a list page the moment she had log-in with her account but found none.

_Okay, maybe she should just flip a coin or something_, Cagalli thought before sliding a hand into her pocket in search for one.

"Can you be any slower?" Cagalli heard a female voice say. She turned around to see Flay Allster standing behind her with a hand on her hip high fashion pose with patience completely drain out her.

_Oh _great, Flay Allster- the person she had least expected to run into again after last year. _She must be here for sign-ups too_. Cagalli rolled her eyes. _Of all places…_ _As if sharing a room with her for nearly one whole year wasn't already bad enough._

Base on her own experience, whenever Flay is concerned there' would always be a whole lot of drama and getting into a brawl with her would only cause a scene. And a scene with Flay, she is in no mood of.

She doesn't like Flay and Flay doesn't like her. They both are sick of seeing each other because of what had happened in their room last year. There is no doubt in her mind that- _there is no way she would stand or want to spend another day with that girl! More or less on a trip where they'd be running in to a whole lot of each other!_

_So then again, _coincidentally running into Flay right now may not exactly be a bad thing, Cagalli thought purposely.

Taking that Flay and herself has not yet signed-up for the trip in consideration, _they or more like she_ can actually use this situation to their advantage. All they would have to do is sign up for different trips. Then she would not have to see her and vice versa thus, it will benefit both of them. And since she does not actually have any idea where Lacus and the others had signed-up to… It wouldn't be such a big deal about where she ends up with.

That definitely beats flipping her decision over a coin.

With this method she'd even have an excuse to tell Lacus if ever she is separated from the group. _Yes, it wasn't such a bad idea._

"Sorry..." Cagalli mumbled plainly. "By all means, you first." She calmly moved out of the way and offered the space to Flay. Still by doing so she did not fail by injecting a hint of malice in her tone.

Flay however simply shrugged it off.

When Flay had logged in to her account, Cagalli simply watched quietly over the female's shoulder. She watched her as she slide the pen down over the menu, clicked on some buttons and signed her name. When she was done, Flay simply logged-out and went on her way without a word.

At this, Cagalli took her space back in front of the screen. Logging-in to her account once again, she promptly clicked on Joshua and signed her signature over the graphic tablet.

------------------------------------

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny. Some Mobile Suit Gundam Facts/Reference/History came from GundamOfficial. (No offense to how the facts were used.)

" " for speech

_Italic_ for flashbacks, thoughts, and opinions.


	8. JOSH A

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

**A/N: **

**To Behan** – thanks, I appreciate the long review and the suggestion though I really had planned of adding somewhat similar to what you have _mentioned_ from the very beginning. It's as if you have read mind! I was a little bit shocked when I read your review but glad at the same time because of the whole coincidence thing.

**To moi** – sorry about the confusion but I'm glad that you decided to point these out and I'll be glad to clear things up for you.

**Answer to One -** **the brunette during breakfast is actually Shiho **since the only people present at that time is Cagalli, Athrun, Lacus, Dearka and Shiho. And so when Athrun left to tell everyone else that breakfast is ready. This leaves Dearka, the only male in the room.

**Answer to Two – **chapter 2 "Saved By The Bell": When the rumor of Cagalli siding with GAEA was raised. Athrun told Cagalli that he actually **doesn't mind** running against her for the position of president. But on chapter 7 "Her Feeling. His Attention": Athrun now believes that "Cagalli running against him"is** the worst thing that could possibly happen. **

**Answer to Three – **It's also one of his most disappointing smiles because Athrun **lies** with that face. Cagalli points this out with the dialogue that follows right after the paragraph.

Hope this helps. )

**To everyone else –** thanks for the awesome support and reviews for chapter 7 despite the updates being so freakishly slow. (Real life priorities are such a pity.)

" " for speech  
_Italic_ for flashbacks, thoughts, and opinions.

**It Started With a Crush:** **Chapter 8:** **"JOSH-A" Part 1**

* * *

_Weird._

Talk about strange coincidence.

The morning after the faculty had administered the registered forms. Cagalli, out of pure luck, boarded the shuttle to Joshua with Lacus by her side. Once inside, both Lacus and Cagalli turned their heads looking for Kira and Athrun.

Spotting, Kira wave to them at the father back, both girls made their way through the busy carrier; passing packs of people who were getting comfortable in their seats; passing other students who were placing their bags into the small baggage compartments; and also, passing by a very infuriated Dearka on his mobile phone.

He gave them both a light wave to say: "hi" as they went by before deciding to yell back into the receiver once more.

"What do you mean you signed-up for Banadiya! Which part of Joshua did you not understand!?" Dearka yelled through his phone. He couldn't careless if the one on the other line ends up deaf because of it.

And there is no mistaking the one on the other end is Yzak.

Supporting Dearka's judgment, Shiho leaned on the chair next to him. She was shaking her head; her face saying it all: _'What an idiot'._

00000

"So where do you want to seat Lacus?" Cagalli rolled her eyes confusedly at Lacus when the girl seems to be having a hard time deciding when every seat in this carrier is all the same.

"Hmm… I suppose Athrun and Kira could seat over here while Cagalli and I seat over there..." Lacus made a thoughtful face. "Unless, I should seat next to you, Kira."

Lacus threw Kira a sweet face causing the male to blush while Cagalli could only roll her eyes at this.

"I have changed my mind. I will seat next to Kira over there while Athrun could seat with Cagalli here."

"But- Lacus." Athrun injected.

He wanted to argue regarding the sudden rearrangement Lacus had made. However, when Lacus had started dragging Kira away to the seat she had pointed to- all cheery, he just couldn't get himself speak up anymore.

It was simply hard to argue with Lacus, once she has set her mind on something.

Athrun sigh at the sight of Kira and Lacus making their way over to the left side of the shuttle.

"I guess this leaves us, again." Cagalli said blankly.

"It does seem like it." Athrun nodded. Somehow, he felt set up.

"Anyways, I get the window seat." She announced, almost hopping on top the chair beside the small glass window. Having ridden on a shuttle several times, Cagalli routinely strapped on her seatbelt, and then took a little time to look out the window. Cagalli tapped her fingers patiently while humming a tune in her head.

For a few minutes, the seat next to her remained vacant and Cagalli was staring to wonder why herself. "Hey Athrun, is there something wrong?" she decided to ask, after noticing Athrun still standing there beside the vacant chair looking around the shuttle, somewhat, _stalling_.

"Everything is fine." Answering her, Athrun gave Cagalli a quick glance.

"Then why don't you sit down?" Cagalli suggested, more likely to the seat beside hers.

With her fingers sprawled on the chair next to her, Cagalli raised a curious eyebrow at Athrun. She waited for him to take it but he didn't. And Cagalli started getting awfully suspicious of him when he started looking around the shuttle, _stalling,_ once more.

Sooner or later, the ship was boarded by a pair of senior officers in military uniform.

The room hushed as both seniors in white stood primly in front of everyone. They introduced themselves as Lieutenant Murrue Ramius and Lieutenant Commander Mu La Flaga. Furthermore, as expected by everyone on board, they have revealed themselves as their guide to Joshua.

"Listen up everybody!"

It was Mr. La Flaga who stepped up and gave the orders. After he had told everyone to quickly find their seats and sit down. This of course does not exclude Athrun.

"There are more than a sixty of you, and only two of us here." with us meaning- he himself and Ms. Ramius. "So starting today, this shuttle will be split into two groups."

The male announced causing almost everyone onboard to burst into _oww_,_ huh?_, and _whys_?

The male, being a man of high military rank ignored them.

And without further delay Mr. La Flaga decided to continue.

Pointing to his left, "This column will be **Group A**" The male announced. "And this one here will be **Group B**" he continued. Now pointing to his right, the same column Cagalli and Athrun are in.

Athrun and Cagalli turned to look at Lacus and Kira who sat on the opposite side of the shuttle who took a quick glimpse back at them as well.

"Now, when I call your names. I want you to grab your things and transfer to the vacant seats in front."

Mu La Flaga skimmed through his list of names.

"Elsman, Dearka."

Dearka grabbed his things and went up to the front; half wondering what this was about.

"Hanenfuss, Shiho."

The female transferred from her seat as well.

"Seiran, Yuna Roma."

From the back of the shuttle. Yuna stood up. "Obviously, must be something important." he said haughtily to his small group of admirers and went on his way.

"And last, Zala, Athrun." The Lieutenant-commander announced.

At this, Cagalli watched Athrun take his bag and transferred to the front without saying anything.

Once all four of those who were called were upfront, Mr. La Flaga decided it was about time for him to continue. "Alright, everyone listen up." He announced, gathering all four students to stand up beside him. "I want all of you to remember these faces because they are the ones who will be helping Lieutenant Ramius and I retain order around here!" Mr. La Flaga raised his voice once again after his' was being overwhelmed by the majority's chattering noises.

Once silence was retained.

"Now, **group A** will be lead by **Elsman**." Mr. La Flaga announced causing murmurs inside the shuttle.

'_Oh, so this is what it was about.'_

"**Hanenfuss. Co-captain." **

Mr. La Flaga continued to announce pausing at one name at a time.

"**Group B. **Captain.** Zala."**

"Now wait just a minute, why does he get to be captain?" Yuna argued, before Mr. La Flaga could continue.

"Is there a problem with my decision, Mr. Seiran?" Mr. La Flaga gazes up at Yuna for disrupting him. A gaze so intense that it froze everyone on board like stone on their seats.

Cagalli's eyes grew as wide and round as saucer plates.

_Yuna, why now?_

She knew how Yuna can be. He was the type who wanted to be in control all the time. It was like the source of happiness to him. Cagalli knew this side him ever since they were young.

It was bearable at first. Until Yuna was appointed as the youngest emirate Orb had ever known at the age of 19. His life was working out perfectly as he wanted. He had an allowance of more than a hundred thousand earth dollars per week. Women would flock at his door, and he was quickly gaining influence within the government.

It is at that moment when his head grew unbearably thick.

His perfect life however, did not last as long as he had wanted.

As a result, he grew furious. _Jealous. _At Athrun and his friends: Lacus, Dearka, and Yzak ever since their names have been booming over his not only in PLANTS but also in earth. Thus, they, especially Athrun, are not exactly Yuna's favorite people in the colonies.

Anxiously, Cagalli leaned forward on her seat.

She knew this fact well. She had heard him repeat this many times back at ORB.

Well, anyone can imagine the rage Yuna must felt when he found out that she, his fiancée herself had befriended not one but all them. On the contrary, who Cagalli Yula Athha befriends is obviously none of his business.

Cagalli shut her eyes and rolled her hands into a ball of fist in her chair.

Yuna never did like to lose. Thus, he strikes up challenges at every opportunity he gets despite the fact, his target opponents may be aware of it or not.

_Still…._

By looking at the situation.

_If Yuna keep this up…. He is bound to make a complete fool of himself! _

And what humiliation he does in front of this crowd, is a humiliation of ORB.

_She has to stop him!_

_Too late. _

"Is there a problem? Yes, there is a problem." Yuna repeated calmly, explaining his judgment. "As you can see, Sir, three out of four of us here chosen by you as captains are Coordinators whom, may I point out, already have plenty of experience of leading groups. Take Elsman for example- he leads Xaivor's basketball team while Zala here is running as student government president."

Both Athrun and Dearka glared at Yuna with skeptical looks but Yuna merely shove the attention aside.

"I don't get where this is going, Serian." Mu La Flaga said impatiently. He has a tight schedule to follow.

"What I'm saying is. Everyone else here should have the right to lead even once." With _everyone_ Yuna referred everyone on board the vessel and obviously himself. "What we are attending is a Leadership program, is it not?" Yuna pointed out the facts. "And wasn't this Leadership program was first established in order to bring peace and equality to all nations?" He explained, reminding everyone's purpose of being there in the first place before shifting his attention back to the Lieutenant-Commander. Yuna smirked confidently. "Wouldn't it be justifiable to let me, a Natural to lead group B since Elsman have already been appointed Captain of Group A."

At this, Mu and Murrue exchanged solemn looks.

This is what she was afraid of. Due to his over grown pride. Yuna sees himself as more dashing and calculating than he actually is. Unfortunately, he also at the same time, tends demonstrates a decided flair for rubbing people the wrong way, triggering dislike in most who meet him.

Cagalli felt her heart beat nervously fast. _What is she suppose to do? She can't possible just seat here and let Yuna humiliate himself._ _What type of person would she be if she let that happen?_

When Yuna's unexpected interference was slowly going to the grave; Cagalli stood up at the exact moment Mr. Mu La Flaga raised a hand and slapped it on Yuna's back before slinging one arm over the younger man's shoulder in the most buddy-buddy act anyone could imagine.

"Murrue, I like this kid." Mr. La Flaga threw a cheerful grin towards his female colleague.

The Lieutenant said nothing but is obvious to have heard him.

"Well then. Mr. Zala, do you have anything against to what Mr. Seiran has just said here?" The Lieutenant-Commander asked with an opinionated mind.

Athrun, Dearka, Shiho and the rest of the people on board had their face stricken with shock.

"No, Sir." Athrun replied.

From the back of the ship up to the front.

"Way to go Yuna!" Some of the students, Yuna's devotee, accompanied by several others cheered for him.

"**Serian. Captain of Group B. Zala Co-captain**! Has anyone else had a say to this?" Mr. La Flaga looked around.

Other than the victorious grin plastered on Yuna's face.

There was nothing.

"Alright then, that will be all." The male finished turning around. "Captains, obligingly escort Ms. Murrue and I into the next room."

At their exit, Cagalli sat back down and leaned at most relief.

_Okay, other than Athrun acting weird a while ago. What was she all worried about?_

00000

No Separating from the group.

No Littering.

No Running.

No Eating Outside the Cafeteria.

No Smoking.

No Tardiness.

No Shouting.

No Slouching.

No Switching of Bedrooms.

No Getting out of Curfew.

No Wearing of Inappropriate Attire.

Cagalli rolled her eyes at the list of NOs and DON'Ts thrown at them since day one arriving at Josh-A.

_Don't do this. Don't do that. Don't touch this. Don't touch that._

She could have sworn the military have thought of everything. For heavens sake, the list was four pages long. It's probably the longest list of Don'ts she'll ever see in her life. And the military crew took the privilege of sticking said list onto their bedrooms so that the first thing they will see every time they wake up would be the list.

In addition to this _great long _list-

Day three in Josh-A, Everyone was strictly told to stay inside the facilities at all cost. Word has it there would be strong winds moving towards their direction that day. Others believed that it was just a set up to prevent any of them from wandering off and seeing what the military does not want them to see.

In short.

"STICK TO THE GROUP!"

The Lieutenant-Commander announced this himself with the use of a megaphone.

00000

'_**GAT-X131. 580mm multi-phase energy cannon. 125mm dual high-energy long-range beam cannon. 115mm dual ram cannon. 337mm plasma-sabot bazooka.'**_

'_**GAT-X252. 75mm automatic multi-barrel CIWS. 115mm machine gun. Guided plasma cannon. 88mm rail gun. Heavy scythe. Energy-deflection armor.'**_

'_**GAT-X370. 100mm energy cannon. Dual 52mm hyper-velocity shield cannon. Spherical breaker. Short-range plasma cannon. 80mm machine gun M417. 76mm machine gun.'**_

_For a bunch of people aiming for peace. They sure have a lot of these machines laying around. _

"Hey, you! No touching the mobile suits!" One of the crews warned causing Cagalli to step out from where she sat and shove her hands back into her pockets and kept it there until the man has stop giving her the you-again warning look.

How many times had she already been caught touching the facility's machines by that same mechanic? Six? Seven?

Following the man with her eyes, Cagalli caught him going over to Athrun, the nearest captain of their group at the moment, instructing him to keep her from touching any of the mobile suits again for the sixth or seventh time.

Cagalli just smirked at the sight of them as Athrun kept bowing in apology for her lack of discipline.

_Sorry, Athrun._

Well, it is partially his fault why she is so bored. Frankly, she haven't seeing Kira, Lacus, or Dearka around much considering that all three of them are on another group which is separated with theirs to maintain area control.

And if their not on group tour and seminars, they should be in bed by curfew, with wardens patrolling the corridors to make sure that everyone stays in bed and in their respected bedrooms.

The only time she gets to meet with them is- excluding breakfast- during lunch and dinner!

While Athrun, here was too busy to hang out to with her. Well, that was his excuse, anyway. His decision for a start was pissing her off because she was, as she wouldn't want to admit - was feeling rather lonely for traveling in a group yet being alone at the same time.

"Cagalli, this is the fifteenth time you have been caught touching a mobile suit."

To Cagalli's surprise, Athrun have done the unexpected by standing and talking to her for the first time during their stay in Alaska. He stood beside her while looking up at he same machine as she did: **GAT-X370 Raider.**

"Ah, so it was the fifteenth. I didn't know you were keeping count."

"My point is Cagalli. Mr. Murdoch is planning to throw you out from the hanger if he catches you jumping into a cockpit again."

"Is that what all you came to say?" Though she didn't make it seem like it, in all honesty, Cagalli was disappointed because she already knew the answer.

Athrun didn't say anything. He didn't even look at her, but his silence both of them knew was an obvious- yes.

"If that's the case then… Then, let him throw me out." She announced, throwing dagger like eyes at the door where the mechanic had exited, uncaring, as if she wanted the man to hear her.

Athrun was forced to look at her. "You don't know what you are saying."

"Of course I do." Cagalli countered, loud enough to attract the rest of the people in the area. "I'll hop into any mobile suit or mobile armor if I want to!"

"Cagalli, don't do this."

"As if you care!" _as if he cared!_ He had not been hanging out with her for two straight days; let alone stop to have a few minutes chat when they're on a tour or on meal breaks!

And with that she stormed off to join the rest of the group on the ground floor.

00000

Not long later, when everything seemed to have calmed.

Athrun surveyed the room searching for Cagalli but when he did not find her.

_She must have gone to the washroom._

00000

In the meantime- outside military grounds.

Cagalli decided to kick another pile of snow over the edge of one of Alaska's many cliffs. Just because it felt good.

"_AAAARRRGGGHHH! THIS STINKS!" _she screamed on the top of her lungs.

Her situation right now is no better that being stranded at Banadiya alone. The only different is she isn't. Her friends are right here!

_Damn everything! _Including Athrun and his 'I'd love to but can't- 'line.

For two days she had tried talking to him. Athrun on the other hand, had avoided even the slightest chance of having an actual conversation with her! She had even asked if he wanted to check out the simulation game on the training room out of her good heart but then, he had to decline one of her many offer by the use of his- "I'd love to but can't line-" line.

Really, after being over used, it was starting to get old.

And it is not like being in charge of a group was hard work. Oh… Noo… All they had to do was check up on the group once in a while unless they are assigned by the Lieutenants for something else. She had gotten this little piece of information from Dreaka during dinner the other day.

So what is it that makes Athrun so busy that he can't even stop to say: "hi" for just a few minutes?

Could it be possible that he had been keeping himself busy on purpose?

That is why she was so angry when he just suddenly came up to her and acting like he cared about her well being.

_Damn him!_

She never realized how much time she had been spending with Athrun until he's not around to spend time with.

_Really, damn him!_

Cagalli felt a cold breeze brush through her causing her to shiver.

After a few minutes there came another one followed by another.

It was getting cold.

So the words were true-- a storm was coming.

Cagalli sighed, dejectedly, deciding that it was about time for her to be heading back before temperature drops immensely. Plus, someone might even realize that she had gone missing, though she really doubts it.

00000

Checking her wrist watch, it was about a quarter to five when Cagalli had managed to return to military grounds and patted the snow off her coat so that it wouldn't seem obvious that she had went outside without permission. Her attempt was futile however, because her garments were completely soaked in snow.

Jogging up to group B when she had found them, Cagalli unzipped her jacket then she found herself quickly zipping it back on again.

_Haumea!_

From the back of the group, Cagalli followed gradually as they shift from one area to another. At the same time double checking her neck, her front pockets, her back pockets, and her coat pockets. She was hopping and patting herself like crazy looking for her Haumea amulet which was no long there.

_Her necklace was missing!_

_Her precious necklace was missing!_

She swore she had put it on this morning. _It could have fallen off!_ The possibility of it had struck her heard. _But where?_

Cagalli turned attention to the ground searching for anything that both resemblance her necklace and found herself staring at the wet trail she had made since coming back.

Then reality hit.

It could be a lost cause but her necklace was worth the search.

If her Haumea amulet was indeed out in the snow then she better find it quick!

00000

A few minutes later.

"Athrun!" Lacus waved cheerfully at her childhood friend who was examining a holographic map of Alaska.

"Lacus, Kira, Dearka, what are you guys doing here? Aren't you guys supposed to be touring the west wing?"

Group A and B were supposed to tour separately that was why Athrun was a bit surprised to see them.

"Ms. Ramius said it was alright. It seems she was not thrilled at all to let us see what we did not want to see." Lacus smiled. She was taking about the unorthodox research facility located there.

"Oh, I see."

"So where is Cagalli?" Kira looked around searching for his sister.

It is a fact that Athrun was not Cagalli's babysitter. All of them knew this. But the thing is- they have gone accustomed of Athrun being with Cagalli most of the time. Thus, Athrun equals Cagalli. Once, you find either one of them, you find both. So asking Athrun such a question would came naturally because he usually knows.

Not today though.

"She probably left for the washroom." Athrun replied though it was rather unusual for her to leave for the wash room for a long period of time. _What could she be doing in there?_ He wondered.

"Probably?" Kira pointed this out, alarmed. Blinking several times, "You don't know where my sister is!?" Kira grabbed hold on Athrun's shirt and shook him.

Lacus could only gasp.

Normally, Kira wouldn't be such a worrier over someone not being there but this was Cagalli and he knew better. Cagalli had the tendency to well…. run off!

Athrun however, just looked disappointed and did not fight back which Dearka had noticed.

"Grab a hold on yourself, Kira. Let me handle this." Dearka got between the two males and prevented Kira from shaking Athrun any harder. "Hey," Dearka speak-up, loud enough for everyone on the room to hear. "Has anyone seen Cagalli!?"

Just about everyone turned almost immediately.

"Cagalli?"

"Cagalli?"

"The one who screamed at Athrun awhile ago?"

Some of them was wondering who this Cagalli even was.

"She was here just a moment ago." One of the male answered, in a whisper.

The murmurs between the crowds did not stop.

"That was the guy who had been running in and out of the facility, right?"

"Are you guys talking about that guy with blond messy hair?" Another male answered.

"Cagalli's a girl, dummy." Another girl snapped back.

"Really? Anyways, I saw 'this Cagalli person' run out from here about two minutes ago murmuring something about a necklace."

"I saw her run out that way." A girl pointed towards one of the militaries many gates that lead outside.

_SHE DIDN'T!_

Athrun ceased at once. His emeralds diffuse to dead white.

And before anyone could contemplate on his actions, Athrun took off running, just like that without looking back.

"Athrun!"

"Athrun!"

Athrun suddenly running out from the room had been the complete shock of everyone.

00000

"ATHRUN!"

Kira yelled after the male but he was the first one whom had been stopped by Mr. La Flaga from running out the door.

The blond grabbed Kira by the arm preventing him from moving any further away.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going after them!"

"No, you are not."

"I'll be all right." Kira urged trying to force his way pass through the older male who was now on front of him blocking the entrance.

"Now, calm down."

Kira shook his head. His eyes fully covered by his bangs. He pulled away from Mr. La Flaga when the man placed a hand on his shoulder. That however, was not enough to distract the Captain from blocking the door nor did it calm Kira down.

"Calm down!?" Kira's violet eyes gleamed with rage. "My sister and best friend are out there and you expect me to wait here and do nothing!?" Kira yelled at his senior, who gives a damn if it is not in his place to! His sister and friend are out there- in the middle of a snow storm! And this man was telling him to calm down!!

Mu sighed. "Look kid. I know you are upset and I'm worried about them too but we can't keep acting out of our emotions! We already have a lot in our hands. What if we end up losing you out there too? Have you thought about that!?" He yelled at him.

"I said I'll be all right. I'll be okay." Kira argued. He tried to push pass the man who towered over him in size and built.

Mu was not convinced and his brow furrowed, troubled by the situation they were in. Both Murrue and himself had just lose not one but two teens under their supervision, and not just ordinary teens!

These are teens enrolled in PLANTs most prestigious university; teens that are raised by parents with notable and dignitary reputations. You'd expect these teens, no, more like young adults to behave like proper ladies and gentlemen that they were raised to be, and stay out of trouble.

Boy was he wrong.

For the reason that, two of these kids had just managed to run off into the middle a storm without thinking!

While this one, Kira Yamato, his obstinacy is no help in making their situation any easier.

Enraged, Mu constricted his face. "The storm will be over about a few hours, we will look for them then." He patted his hand on Kira's shoulder, squeezing. "I can't stand this either you know!"

"But sir..."

"I won't order for me to help you but you shouldn't be doing this all by yourself." Mr. La Flaga with his hand still on his shoulder pulled Kira closer. "He's a smart boy and she's a strong girl. They'll be fine. I'm sure we'll find them when the storm is over. They'll be okay." Mu assured him, half true and half lie- because he has no idea who this kid's sister is to begin with. "Now, go sit down, and that's an order!" He finally commanded, dragging a refusing Kira back into the room.

Pushing Kira to join with the rest of the students.

"No one is going to step a foot out of this place until the storm is over!" Mr. La Flaga declared and at once, every entrance in the facility has been shut tight, automatically. Evident to everyone that no one was going in or out from there.

00000

Making sure that every exit of their area has been secured and Kira wouldn't be the next one to run off. Mu made his way to the back of the room where Murrue is.

"So who are they?" Mu leaned on the solid wall beside Murrue, for her part, had recently taken an attendance check. He leaned closer to the tablet she lifted up high enough for both of them to see- profiles of the students that have recently gone missing.

"Athrun Zala, Son of PLANTs Chairman Zala."

Mu nodded at this. He had personally seen the boy run out from the facility but was merely unable to stop him. "And the girl?"

Murrue clicked on a few buttons.

"Princess Cagalli Yula Athha, daughter of ORB's Chief Representative's Athha."

Mu massaged his temples after hearing those surnames. Of all children it has too be from the leaders of leaders. Someone from above must really hate him.

"So what do you propose we do?" Murrue turned off the tablet, dropping her back on the same wall. Murrue bit on her lower lip. "We are going to have a lot of explaining to do if something would have happen to those two."

Not even his SkyGrasper is dependable in this kind of situation. It is rare occasion like these that he wished Earth Alliance owned BuCues. Mu crossed his arms. "What else can we do? … But wait." Mu sighed, mentally exhausted. "Let us just hope that those two are stubborn enough to survive through the storm."

00000

From the farther back of the room.

'_The number you have dialed can not be reached, Please, try your call later.'_

"I can't reach either of them via phone. There is just too much interface." Dearka announced.

_Damn it!_

Kira kicked a metal bench and slammed his fist on to the nearest solid wall. _How did he let this happen!?_ Here he is unable to do anything while Cagalli and Athrun are out their in a snow storm fighting for their life. _Damn it! _Kira slammed his fist. _How can he be so useless_!? Half worried, half furious with himself. Kira slammed is fist again hard on the wall partially in tears. _Why can't he do anything!?_ He slammed his fist again. And again. And again.

Dearka and Lacus could only quietly yet anxiously, watch Kira freely do as he pleases only to the point when his hand was starting to swell.

"Kira." Lacus held his hand, gently leading him to sit with her on the bench. Once there, Lacus wrapped Kira lovingly around her arm. There is no doubt that she is worried about them too but she pushed fear aside. _Believing-_ "Everything is going to be fine."

00000

From another angle.

"I don't get it. Why would Athrun just run out in to a storm like that? It's unlike him." A guy pondered.

"Who is this Cagalli person anyway?" one of the girls whined, receiving beats-me looks from the other sharing the same corner as she did.

"Why are you girls all worked up about? That the charming Athrun Zala may actually be homosexual?" Another guy snickered.

"Idiot. Didn't you hear that this Cagalli-person is a girl!" The girls countered.

"He is!? I mean. She is!?" The guy corrected himself shocked.

"Maybe he felt responsible." Another whispered. "He is after all co-captain of their group."

"I hope their all right."

"Athrun is so brave…" Another girl said dreamily.

The rest nodded, except for a few.

"Humph, always playing hero." Yuna let out, with arms and legs crossed, pissed at Zala for stealing his commandeering spotlight.

00000

_When did it get so cold?_

Retracing her steps earlier that day, Cagalli shivered, wrapping her arms around herself for warmth.

_Where could she have lost that thing?_

Cagalli scanned the ground which seems to be piling up with white snow, searching for any tint of red.

_Nothing. _

This is bad. It was getting so cold that the wind hit her like a physical blow, knocking the air from her lungs.

She needs to find her amulet soon.

00000

Recently, dashing out from military grounds. And having no idea where to look.

Athrun spotted something small but vibrantly red on the ground. He decided to pick it up and held the small thing on the palm of his hand.

_This is-…. _Athrun gaped. There is no mistaking it. _Cagalli's Haumea amulet_.

He wrapped the jewel tightly between his fingers. _Cagalli came looking for this, right?_ But, in order for this necklace to be found here, outside military grounds would only mean that Cagalli have separated herself from the group and went out here not once but twice already!

Athrun swear at himself, deeply regretting why he even took an eye of her! He knew Cagalli well enough to know that she has this habit to wander off elsewhere in the most unexpected of times.

_Just why now and of all places!?_

If he found her necklace here and Cagalli is no where in sight…. _Where could she possibly have thought she had lost this?_ Athrun wondered, turning his attention to the large vast of snow. Athrun was immediately stuck with fear. His eyes grew wide at the realization of it all. _She could be anywhere!_

The consistent wind grew chilly every passing minute.

_There's not a moment to lose._ Thus, Athrun hurried.

In no less than five minutes out in the open, sure enough Athrun felt his whole body start to shake, but he was holding back so hard against the temperature that it wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been.

"Cagalli!" Athrun hollered. "Cagalli! Where are you!?" He called out to her again aimlessly in search for her.

_Where could she have gone off to?_ Athrun shivered as he moved on.

What felt to be hours could have only been minutes; a few minutes could have been hours.

It took a lot longer than Athrun had expected, when he saw her- his gaze attracted instantly to the familiar bright, blonde hair which was now spilled out on the ground about the petite figure in the large lime-colored winter coat, near by one of Alaska's many steep borders.

The figure pulled itself back up before falling back down again.

Athrun's eyes fluttered open, focused on the figure with some difficulty.

_I know that hair,_ he thought first, uncomprehendingly, and then, _I know that coat,_ and finally, _Cagalli!_

The freezing temperature, forgotten in an instant, as Athrun raced his way over to the blonde as fast as he could.

00000

Cold and tried, without any support, Right after pulling herself back up just a few second ago. Cagalli stumbled on her third step; her legs too weak, too shaky, to support her.

"Where c-it-ould be!?"_ She murmured to herself _between violently chattering teeth.

She realized, somewhat detachedly, she was breathing now in shallow, rapid pants. She could hardly feel her hands or feet anymore; the stabbing, pins-and-needles cold was receding from her extremities, to be replaced by a dully aching numbness.

And then she heard a sound echoing in the background. Her woozy state however prevented her from making it out.

There it was again and again but she could not care anymore.

Cagalli felt extremely tired and uncontrollably near to sleep although she could not place exactly where or when, or even why, at the moment when she wanted so bad to stay awake. Her thought processes were slowing down – her mind becoming as numb as her body. She was groggy; her brain ever more hopelessly clouded with each passing moment.

_God, she was in trouble._

With extreme determination, Cagalli forced her eyes open and forced herself to stand up. _She must not lose to this weather, not when her-… What again was she doing out here?_

Cagalli's legs wobbled as she struggled to walk, wanting to move forward her legs unwillingly dragged her backwards; and with great effort she had managed to hold her ground for a little much longer.

"Cagalli!"

There was that voice again. This time, it was finally clear to her ears and she knew that voice anywhere.

_Ah-thrun._

Cagalli followed the trail of his voice with her ears spotting him from a distance all fuzzy.

_Athrun…. Wha-what is he… he doing here?_

Cagalli opened her mouth to call out to him but nothing came out; nothing but a debilitating round of coughing – this one worse than any that had come before. Her voice, though now barely audible- she was suddenly having trouble even breathing, let alone speak.

_Ah-thuhh-run, it-s-s so cold._

_So cold…_

Losing her strength, she was slipping away again… it might have almost been comfortable… if she hadn't been so bone-chillingly, deep-down _cold_…

Losing sight of consciousness, Cagalli lose her footing. And then she was falling backward, as she had not intended. What events followed afterwards, she did not know, for she let her eyes fall shut and everything went pitch black.

-

-

-

-

-

**It Started With a Crush:** **Chapter 8:** **"JOSH-A" Part 2**

* * *

"Cagalli, please, wake up!"

"Stay with me, Cagalli!"

"Open your eyes!"

"Darn it…"

Something had to be done.

00000

The next time Cagalli opened her eyes.

It was morning. And above all, _it was __warm__. Beautifully, brilliantly, __blazingly__ warm._

The first thing Cagalli really noticed was the storm gone and her shivers subsiding not entirely, but at least she no longer felt as if she was being shaken apart. Her breathing eased a little too, and these two things, combined, allowed much of the tension to recede from her body.

She groaned softly as she shut her eyes back tight, rolling onto her back. Well, at least she tried to roll over to her back.There was something wrapped around her, holding her close. Groaning again, in a _warm, fabulous haze,_ she snuggled closer to the source of warmth.

And then it moved.

Cagalli's eyes shot open so deliberately fast that it hurt. In all honestly, it took a while for the pain to set in, because well, she was in shock!

Athrun was lying next to her, fast asleep. And to make matters even worse, he was naked! Cagalli confirmed that after taking a quick peek under the stacks of their dry clothes that makes up the cover. And during that peek she discovered that she was _gasps_, nude too!

The urge to scream was welling up in her chest. _Why the hell are they both naked on the floor!?_

Cagalli lifted her head slightly and looked around, out of panic. They are definitely not back at the military base. She could at least figure that much out seeing as the place is covered with rocks, snow and dirt; and there exists a large opening upfront that looks exactly like the mouth of a cave.

Flashes from her last state of consciousness attacked her brain, answering a few question of how they might have end-up here. She had run off to look for her amulet in the middle of a snow storm. In the middle of it all, feeling extremely tired and uncontrollably near to sleep, she lost her footing followed abruptly by her consciousness.

_So Athrun must have saved her… That's probably how they ended up here… Her and Athrun. On the floor. Naked. Shit. _

_WHAT IF SOMETHING HAD HAPPENED! WHAT IF ATHRUN HAD DONE SOMETHING ELSE WHILE SHE WAS VULNERABLY UNCONSCIOUS!!_

And then she screamed on the top of her lungs. And, _surprise-surprise,_ it woke Athrun up.

00000

"Did you, kids here that?" Mu looked up sensing the snowy ground to have shaken.

"That's Cagalli!" Kira hopped up.

"I think it came from this way!" Dearka announced pointing towards where the sound has echoed loudest.

Kira nodded at this, presenting a look full determination.

And help went on its way.

00000

"No! Cagalli, it's not what it looks like!" Athrun tried to explain. "I was only trying to warm you up! No! That didn't come out right!" What he wanted to say was- he was just trying to prevent them both from getting hypothermia! It's not like he had the privilege to stare at her at such a crucial moment!

However, Athrun wasn't given the chance to redeem himself. Cagalli had been drastically throwing everything at him the moment he had woken up. This includes: his boots; his jacket; his scarf; his boxer which he quickly slipped back on; and snow balls that have been growing in size after each throw when Cagalli had run out of materials to toss at him.

"Don't look at me!! Don't come near me!!" She shrieked further, grabbing hold on her own set of clothes to cover herself, the moment she had her back onto a wall.

Athrun could only back away from her while shielding himself from her throws with his right arm, and only his right arm.

Athrun took a step back followed by another and another until he had reached the outer half of the primitive shelter.

Precisely after stepping out from it, Athrun was surprisingly blinded by the sequential flashes set off by several cameras. After so many pictures taken of Athrun half-nude. Covering, his almost naked self now would prove to be a lost cause. By the time they set back to the PLANTS, those very pictures would, no doubt, be filling the headlines of Xavior's school paper!

"Found them!" declared one of the males proudly, and Athrun knew that cocky singsong voice from anywhere.

"Good work, Seiran." Mu patted the male on the shoulder. Yuna on the other hand, simply threw a devastating smirk at Athrun who, in turn could only glare back at him.

Breaking Athrun's eye contact were his friends.

"Athrun thank goodness you're all right! Where's Cagalli?" Kira said with at most relief and almost all teary eyed.

Athrun opened his mouth. "She's-"

"Athrun, where are your clothes!?" Dearka was a bit disturbed to find Athrun so close to being naked but then he recovered pretty quickly and grinned. "Lucky bastard… what did you do…" with this obviously being a statement.

_Slow. Real Slowly. _

It was only then did Kira realize Athrun's lack of proper clothing. The rest caught on fairly quick after that. Inappropriate thoughts of Athrun and Cagalli overflowed Kira's head. And, Kira, despite Athrun was aware of it or not, he gave him a violent glare when his big-brother instincts kicked in.

Kira wanted to strangle Athrun. Push him trough dirt and yell through his ears until his head explode for touching his sister!! But even before he could do any of those, he stopped, realizing something else.

"Athrun, you're arm." Kira looked down at his friend's arm, which was bent at an unnatural angle.

Unfortunately, he had twisted it after jumping off a cliff to save an unconscious Cagalli.

Athrun wrapped his right arm over his left protectively. He made it look like as though it was nothing but when Kira gave his arm a light tap, Athrun flinched at once, pulling his arm away. There is no doubt that in Kira's mind that Athrun was in a whole lot of pain.

"I'll be fine. Cagalli is inside!" Athrun threw his head back pointing way.

Kira nodded at this. Athrun is not the only one he needs to be checking up on.

"Cagalli!" Kira turned to the cave half running when he was stopped by a huge ball of snow which he had barely dodged and a shrieking sound which very much hurt his ear. And as if that wasn't enough, what Kira saw next burned his eyes. Half screaming in shock, Kira turned horrifying pale- at the sight of his sister almost completely naked in front of him. Immediately, Kira shielded his eyes. "Lacus! Ms. Ramius!"

00000

The moment Cagalli came out from the cave with Lacus and Ms. Ramius.

Yuna wasted no time and threw an arm around his fiancée's small waist, accompanying her to the truck the elder woman was leading them to. And behind them are Yuna's groups of admirers whom always followed Yuna around.

"Cagalli, my love, I have been awfully worried about you. If I hadn't found you sooner, I would have sent out an entire fleet to look for my beloved Cagalli… The things I would do for my future wife's well being….."

Listening to Yuna emote, Cagalli made out an awkward grin. "Yeah, that's nice to know, Yuna." Cagalli managed to insert there somewhere as Yuna went on and on regarding his exaggerated confession of love to her.

Cagalli however haven't been paying any attention to the words coming from Yuna's mouth. The Yuna she knows often over exaggerate everything anyways. And besides she had other things to worry about.

Like Athrun…

_How could she have not seen it!_? Cagalli cursed. He had been standing only a few feet from her and yet she had not noticed that Athrun had a broken arm! He had been unusually shielding her throw with only his right arms for crying out loud! Yet she had failed to notice something as atypical as that! She had to hear it from Lacus and Ms. Ramius before realizing everything herself!

After Lacus and Murrue had helped her on with her clothes and a few bandages, Cagalli have been sharing the same amount of worry as Lacus regarding Athrun and was too busy, looking back over her own shoulder searching for him; to be even aware of whatever words that was coming from Yuna's mouth.

Cagalli follow the trail Lacus was making as she jogged over to where Athrun is. And Cagalli's sense of anxiety had worsened after spotting Athrun kneeled on the ground, encircled by a group composing of three men.

00000

Flinching as the pain of his arm suddenly came rushing back in; it was time like these did Athrun wonder why his arm never hurt when he was saving both Cagalli and himself from freezing to death. _Was it because he was freezing? Or was it because it was a matter of life and death? Or was it because he was saving Cagalli?_

_Pain!_

He couldn't think clearly.

"Kid, this is going to hurt, alright. You have the permission to scream all you want."

Lieutenant-Commander Mu La Flaga warned after deciding he couldn't just leave the teen's arm the way it was.

Athrun nodded at Mr. La Flaga though really his attention was elsewhere.

Athrun knew from the beginning- bending his arm back in its place would be painful. Nonetheless, he swore to himself he wasn't going to scream. Not when he just saw Seiran innocently yet purposely, slung his arms around Cagalli before giving him a malicious smirk, plausibly, to mock him.

_Damn, was he starting to hate Seiran. _

Athrun glared towards Yuna's direction. _No,_ he was certainly not going to give Seiran the satisfaction of hearing him cry out from pain even if he ends up losing an entire arm.

"Yamato. Elsman. I will need you two to hold him down."

Athrun bit his lower lip getting ready to stifle whatever is there to come as Kira and Dearka both nodded in unison.

"Ready?" Mr. La Flaga warned.

It wasn't long before Athrun tasted the tang of his own blood.

_CR-ACK CRACK!_

Against his own will, before Athrun even realized his own action, he screamed from the top of his lungs to what felt like wild animals tearing his arm apart.

00000

After having the assurance that both Athrun's and Cagalli's life were no longer in any fatal danger; it wasn't long before Kira, Lacus, Dearka, Yuna and his small group of followers _slash_ _wannabe_ paparazzi were ordered to go back to the tour with Ms. Ramius as their guide. While Athrun and herself would be taken to the infirmary for further medical check ups in the care of Mr. La Flaga.

During the drive, Cagalli and Athrun sat quietly at back the military's rescue vehicle with blankets covering their shoulder. As Mr. La Flaga, being the one who had to drive them had to scold the two of them about _hypothermia _followed by the entire _ruckus_ they had caused for running out into the storm like that, without thinking.

After the long lecture, Cagalli's eyes gradually wandered off to the cast on Athrun's left arm; to her minor bruises; then onto steel floor.

"You could have at least said something." Cagalli murmured silently to Athrun. "I wouldn't have been so harsh with you if I had known your arm was broken." She held the blanket covering her tighter. _"Because of me…" _she muttered even softer, in an apologetic tone.

"It's all right." Athrun said but he didn't look at her.

Cagalli knew he was trying to hide the pain of his arm from her but she said nothing and just let him. _He didn't really have to go break his arms just to save her… though she is grateful that he did all the same._ "Thank you."

And then they sat there in silence, with Athrun leaning on his side of the window, watching the view the past by. Whereas she ponders about not being able to find her _precious_ necklace and then getting Athrun hurt in the process, as well as Mr. La Flaga's recent lecture.

By the time, Mr. La Flaga had finished scolding them. There was nothing but the sound of the motor vehicle running in background as it made its way through the grounds which were thickly covered in snow.

Though still quite far, soon enough, Josh-A was gradually coming to their views.

And it was during that time had Athrun said something which had caught Cagalli's utmost attention.

"I nearly forgot… I have something that belongs to you." Athrun dug through his pocket with his working arm and Cagalli's, eyes widened at the sight of him pull and hold up her Haumea amulet. "I found it in the snow while out looking for you. You must have been pretty worried." Athrun explained, placing the accessory gently on Cagalli's open palm before leaning back on his side of the window indifferently.

Looking down at what athrun placed on her hand, Cagalli unconsciously shook, wanting so much to cry.

Athrun run out searching for her in the middle of a storm; found her amulet; and risked his life to save hers; he even broke his arm in the process out of her own carelessness.

_She is like this severely bad omen to him_.

Here. Athrun was always looking out for her. Here, she was always getting him into trouble; getting him hurt; always needing his help; and yet always useless. Cagalli counted recalling several events in her head. And yet despite all of them, she has never done anything that helped him in any way. None she could think of anyways.

She really needs to payback him back for everything he has done for her somehow. It's the least she could do for him but what could she possibly offer?

The truck pulled over.

Mr. La Flaga stepped out with Athrun following closely.

Cagalli closed her eyes, squeezing the red stone that lay on the palm of her hand and brought it up to her chest. She wanted to help Athrun, even by the littlest mean as possible.

The moment she opened her eyes, she knew what she _had- No. wanted_ to do. Thus, she jumped out from the vehicle and run over to Athrun who left ahead of her when Mr. La Flaga has ordered them to follow him.

"Athrun, wait." Cagalli jogged up to him.

Athrun stopped at the entrance. He turned towards Cagalli wondering what is that she wanted. And swiftly yet gently and without hesitation Cagalli slips the very amulet she held so dear around his neck, the very moment she had caught up to him.

Athrun eyes drifted from Cagalli to the red stone pendant she had slipped on him partially confused of her action. _She had almost risked her life for this necklace. Why all the sudden give it to him?_ _Was she insane!? She must have hit her head on a rock or something!_

"A friend back at ORB gave it to me. It's a pendant sacred to Haumea. It has some special properties that may keep you out from harm. This necklace was supposed to protect me but- after what have happened today… I figured it's best that you have it." Cagalli said and paused, avoiding meeting Athrun's eyes when her face flushed a embarrassed tint of red.

She must have sounded pretty stupid.

She must be out of her mind to even believe that small piece of stone would be able to bring protection to anyone. _But please, Haumea. _She asks from the bottom of her heart. _Please protect Athrun._

Looking back at Athrun's broken arm, Cagalli knew she had been the one who had caused that. Just by looking at that cast made her feel dreadfully awful.

"I just don't want anybody else getting hurt because of me!" Cagalli professed.

Athrun eyes grew wide at her confession. Not knowing how he should react to this. Athrun held out his working arm on to his chest where Cagalli's amulet now dangles.

For a brief moment, Athrun couldn't help but smile warmly at her affectionate gesture however his thoughts got in the way and quickly, he forced the smile back, afraid that he might be showing a bit too much.

"I'll take good care of it." He said softly, catching a glimpse of Cagalli's emotionally flustered face as she nodded.

"Hurry up, you two!" That was the Lieutenant-Commander.

"Coming, Sir!" both Athrun and Cagalli hollered in unison although it was Cagalli who turned around and quickened her pace first.

00000

After they both were pulled out of their damp boots, socks, and sweaters, and have been changed into something that is dry. Subsequent to their most recent check-up, both Athrun and Cagalli were thrown into the lounge room with a fireplace, each with a mug of hot chocolate by Lieutenant-commander himself.

"The two of you are not to exit this room until I say so!" Mu ordered, exiting the room only after receiving unquestionable nods from both Athrun and Cagalli.

It's not like either of them would want to re-experience a grave situation such as being stranded nowhere in the middle of a snow storm again.

Cagalli merely sighed at the quiet atmosphere.

She doubts Athrun was even trying to come up with a word to say. Thus, she just decided to keep quiet as well, watching the crackling fire.

A minute has passed.

Cagalli held her mug of hot chocolate tighter, gently rubbing the heat from its warm surface.

Three minutes.

She took a quick peak of the quiet Athrun on the corner of her eyes.

Four minutes.

Cagalli started tapping on her mug a bit restlessly disturbed.

Going for five, Cagalli couldn't take the silence anymore.

It was only the two of them in the room, for heaven's sake. How could they just sit there next to each other and not talk at least! It's not like they were complete strangers!

Cagalli took a deep breath.

She was planning to ask Athrun about this once they head back to Xavior anyways…- _so might as well ask him now. _

"Athrun, I've been thinking about my grades lately." Cagalli said honestly. She could still clearly recall what Athrun had mentioned the other day about- working extra hard during study-sessions, and as shocking as it may sound, she had taken it into consideration. "So I was wondering… maybe you could-…. If it's not much of a hassle-… Tutor me twice as much." Cagalli trailed off uneasily half red. All she really wanted was to ask is - _if she could have more of Athrun's time to help her pull up her grades and study harder._ Unfortunately, Cagalli was afraid she could be asking a little too much from him. This is the reason why she was being a bit hesitant.

Athrun have his back bend over on the couch. He fingered the mug he held on his hand. He stared intently into the crackling fire.

"About that…. Cagalli, I been doing a lot of thinking as well…"

Cagalli blinked. "You have?" she was forced to consciously look at him.

"I have…. " Athrun motioned, indifferently, breaking the news to her. "Unfortunately, homework and organizing FAITH's campaign have been taking up most of my time so I'm afraid, I can't tutor you anymore, Cagalli. I have also informed Kira about this and he already has agreed to take his duty back as your tutor." He said, calmly and direct to the point.

That was it.

At this point Cagalli knew that there is something wrong and knew by far what was going on. Cagalli knew by fact now what Athrun was trying to do and she was taken aback by it.

_He was pushing her away. Was he not?_

A part of her felt despondent; while another part of her was just plain confused.

For the past weeks he had always been by side her. He would find every excuse imaginable just to be able to hang out with her. Well, at this point. You could say- she had gotten pretty used of having him around all the time. Thus, it angers her when Athrun started suddenly acting like this.

_Was this selfish of her? _No.

In all honestly, she would have respect and understood his decision. After all, she wouldn't want Athrun to overwork himself just for her sake. But she figured if Athrun was just really too busy to help her out, then he should and would have said something earlier instead of making-up excuses just right after she have asked him for favors.

_His hiding something._ Cagalli knew. She isn't stupid.

She furrowed her brow, wondering to herself of what on earth did she do to Athrun for him to be suddenly pushing her away like this. Why the sudden change? Why is he doing this? She has to know. She has the _right_ to know.

"_Why are you-"_

Cagalli started but before she could get another word out, the door to the room opened.

"Athrun, we need your help on something." Lunamaria said at once while holding the entrance to the room open.

At this, Athrun nodded. "Alright." He stood up, defying Mr. La Flaga's order and left with Lunamaria leading the way.

With Athrun gone by her side again, disheartened, Cagalli sighed.

"… _Avoiding me?"_


	9. Truth

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

**A/N: **Yzak, I love you! (Sorry, I just had to get that out from my system. hehehe.)

**It Started With a Crush:** **Chapter 9:** **"Truth"**

" " for speech  
_Italic_ for thoughts, and opinions.

------------------------------------

Damn Athrun for being a jerk because even after two whole weeks he was still avoiding her!

Damn Lacus for not being there when she needs her! For the nth night that week, Lacus still goes out with Kira on regular basis. Doesn't those two ever grow tired of each other?

Damn Flay for pissing her off all the time!

And damn Milly for not getting rid of Flay when they had the chance in the first place!

Cagalli hugged her knees, glancing hard at the bed opposing to hers. She glared hard at the female who owns that bed, Flay. Flay on the contrary, whether she was aware of Cagalli giving her a nasty look paid the blonde no attention.

It has been like this for four days.

Flay had moved into their room a few nights before in spite Cagalli's resentment.

It happened about – 9:44pm a few nights ago. Lacus went out on a date with Kira while she and Milly were ranting their measly problems away when an impatient ringing sound echoed through their doorstep.

The one at the door, they soon found out, was no one else but Flay Allster. The beautiful but _bitchy_ daughter of George Allster, the Atlanic Federation minister. Well,_ bitchy _according to Cagalli anyways_. Hey,_Everyone is entitled to have an opinion.

Flay had the nerve to let herself in without neither Cagalli nor Milly's consent because at the exact moment Milly opened the door, Flay came walking into their room declaring- what Cagalli had never dreamed of wanting to hear:

"I'm moving in." The redhead announced as several crew of the building followed into the room dragging what seems awfully like bed parts! Plus, a whole lot of luggage!

Those words had struck Cagalli so hard right to the core that she could have sworn her heart had stopped beating and she was in a really bad nightmare. Milly seemed to have been surprised too as she was rendered speechless with her jaw open but it was nothing compared to Cagalli's state of shock.

Cagalli jumped out from her bed. "You most definitely will not!"

This was not about the space. The building administrators could send in two more people to share the same room, for all she cares, and there would still be a lot of area to move around. No, this certainly is not about the space.

This is about their history together- hers and Flay's. From the very day they had to share a room together, she could no longer stand the girl. Those who probably could tolerate this redhead were beyond her since Flay is by far one of the most unpleasant people she has met.

Behind Flay the crew just went on with their job by attaching the bed.

Flay threw Cagalli a confronting face. "I already have permission." She announced holding up a document with university's seal on it for her to see.

In just one glimpse, Cagalli's eyebrow twitched in an infuriated manner.

At this, Flay tucked away the document in an instant. As far as she knew, just by reading Cagalli's expression, she is certain that Cagalli has seen what she had wanted her to see. -

The shield, the university's seal on the paper. That alone was enough to prove that the piece of paper was genuine for Cagalli to believe that Flay wasn't lying.

If only Flay hadn't pulled the paper away in time, Cagalli would have snatched it and tore it apart.

That is exactly how the blonde wanted that document to look like at the moment. But just because Flay had such a document doesn't mean a thing to her. A stupid piece of paper will not stop her from getting what she wants. And what Cagalli want is Flay out of their room!

"What's wrong with your room?" Cagalli hissed at Flay.

Flay on the other hand, was busy addressing the building crew. Smiling at them; thanking them; ignoring her which made Cagalli fume.

Cagalli pulled on Flay's shoulder, an act that told Flay to look at her when she was asking her a question before repeating what she had just said.

"My roommates and I had an issue, alright! Happy?" she screamed back.

After hearing this, Cagalli blinked and then frowned. Why was she not surprised? Okay, maybe she was a little surprised. Partially surprised to find out that there is someone out there valiant enough to send someone like Flay Allster packing and she applause the woman for it; but then again, at the same time, that certain someone also pisses Cagalli off for sending Flay packing into their room!

"Who is she? What room are you in?" Cagalli wanted to know. She'll knock some sense into that woman that she' will be begging to take Flay back in to their room.

Flay held one elegant hand below her chin as if in thought, calmly. "You know what… it's none of your business."

Cagalli gritted her teeth, could she be any angrier. "It is too my business! If it involves you moving in! Don't you have friends you could go to?" Cagalli spat.

Flay closed her hands in fists. And Cagalli knew that has hit a spot.

"Milly is my friend." Flay announced causing both Cagalli and Flay to turned their face towards Milly who is standing near the door.

Milly gave an awkward smile at Cagalli in exchange to Cagalli's devastating glare back at her. Knowing Milly, Cagalli knew the girl could not possibly say '_no'_ to anyone after that.

"I mean other friends." Cagalli pointed out, shifting her attention back to Flay. There was simply no way, she was going to relieve last year.

"And share a room with their annoying friends? I don't think so." Flay countered.

Cagalli swore under her breath, there is just something about Flay that she can not seem to get a long with and she was certainly not going sticking around long enough to find out.

No matter what, she was just not sharing a room with this girl anymore! "I'm going to complain!" Cagalli announced quickly struggling to put her shoes on. When Milly surprisingly grabbed her by the arm; excused both them; and quickly pulled her into the bathroom.

Cagalli struggled and tugged her arm demanding Miriallia to release her. "Milly, what the _hell_ you think you are doing!?" She shouted, though she didn't say _hell._

Milly eventually released her. "I want you to think this over." She half whispered in the bathroom.

_Ha. _Cagalli laughed inside her own head. As if there is anything to think about. Her face must have shown because she did not even had to snort to let Milly know how ridicules Milly's request sounded to her ears.

"Cagalli, I know you're not fond of Flay but Flay, she-" Miriallia sighed, feeling responsible for the girl. "She knows a lot of people and she has many friends but she does not really have anyone to turn to."

"And I should be concern, why?" Cagalli replied untouched.

Milly frowned. "You are so cold…"

_What!_

"Me, cold?" Cagalli gasped. Cagalli Yula Athha resembles as cold to Miriallia Haw! No one has ever called her of such in her entire life! "If I'm cold… Flay is an icicle!" and she didn't meant that as a joke. "Milly, don't tell me you have forgotten who made my sophomore years like hell. Have you forgotten who had dumped your friend, Argyle because she said she was tired of him? Have you forgotten about Kira and who broke his heart? Have you forgotten who the person is that always runs to your aid when she has a problem, but acts as if you don't exists when it is all over!?" Cagalli was trying to voice out reason. Flay has been treating all of them like dirt yet Milly here, still refuses to see the bigger picture by requesting to let Flay stay in their room!

Really, what does Milly see in Flay that she keeps giving her a second chance!? Correction. What does anybody see in Flay; other than looks and her father's fame and money to back her up with!? Cagalli wondered in rage.

Hurt. "I am aware of all that." Milly said, trying to look at the moving hazy image through the bathrooms smoked toughened glass door.

_Finally_. Cagalli smiled with meaning. Milly was finally thinking profoundly. And then there was the '_but'_ that went past through all truth and what must be done.

Milly sighed, "but she does seem pretty upset."

On and on… Cagalli had reasoned with Miriallia to change her mind; up to the point where Cagalli could no longer argue with her anymore. Flay had been allowed to moved in to their room, just like that.

Even Lacus did not seem to mind about Flay sharing a room with them despite the unfriendly spark both girls have on one another.

Now, this just made Cagalli look like the bad guy.

If her life could get any worst, it wouldn't surprise her anymore.

Flay had moved in; She had almost lost her life at Alaska; Athrun was still avoiding her; she has a 77 as a grade average; Lacus and Kira were rarely around to share her problems with; Milly was ranting her problems with her about- how annoying Elsman is; she has two persistent roommates, whom she couldn't' argue her way through and the list goes on….

Everyone seems to have their own problems these days. Lacus and Kira however where a few of those exceptions.

Glaring back at the bed found opposing the foot of hers and thinking back to the argument she had with Miriallia the other day. It is only then did Cagalli realize that she had been completely cheated off the argument because she had never won and never could win in an argument against Lacus or Milly in the first place!

"Milly is too damn soft." Cagalli muttered under her breath. _Or she could be too damn cold. _Cagalli had not let that little detail escape from her thoughts.

Looking up again, Cagalli saw Flay curving into a tighter ball under her comforter and despite no whimpering sound could be heard from Flay's pose. Cagalli knew Flay have been crying under those sheets. Flay had been crying since she had moved in and refused any help from Milly and Lacus, who generously offered their help and comfort.

As a result, Flay hasn't really done anything to offend anyone of them by laying on bed crying all day and watching television all night.

Feeling no sympathy._ Maybe she is indeed cold as to what Milly had said._

The room was tense even before or after Milly had come barging through the door completely stressed out from night class.

"Damn, that Elsman!" was Milly's first outburst as she threw her bag on to her bed followed by her books, and then herself.

_Again with the Elsman…_ Cagalli wanted rolled her eyes. It seems that Dearka have been bugging Miriallia day in and day out that it was driving the girl nuts.

"So what did he do now?" Cagalli asked routinely. Without Lacus around, she had been automatically appointed as Milly's councilor while Milly ended up being hers. Unfortunately, they both were doing a pretty bad job at it because all they ever end up doing every night is rant.

Yes, rant. Ranting and comparing how much worst each other's day was. Ranting about how bad Lacus' childhood friends were making their lives in Lacus' absence.

"He is stalking me! This time for sure I know Elsman is stalking me!" Milly shrieked.

Cagalli tipped her head, not amused at all. "You've said the exact same thing yesterday." She reminded her.

"I did not!" Miriallia agrued.

"Yes, you did." Cagalli said, baritone mode.

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did." Cagalli repeated herself. There is no denying what Milly's ranting about was a whole rerun to her. According to Milly, Dearka Elsman has been following her everywhere because she kept seeing his face pop up wherever she goes. He would ask for a few of her time. He would ask 'how she was' and the lot, despite Milly keeps pushing him away. Annoyed.

At first, Cagalli had believed that Dearka could probably be interested in Milly but Miriallia begs to differ. Miriallia had strongly believed the tall blond was doing what he did in order to piss her off. And after listening and analyzing the stories, opinions and events Miriallia have been sharing to Cagalli almost every night. Cagalli was starting to believe this theory as well.

Beep, beep.

Both Cagalli and Milly looked down at Milly's bag as the brunette reached inside of it for her mobile phone. Then, switched it open, reading silently.

"Is it Dearka?" Cagalli asked. Dearka have developed this habit of calling and sending Milly more than five messages in a day.

"No, it's Tolle. He wants to have lunch tomorrow." Miriallia read with a smile.

"That's good, isn't it?"

Tolle had been so busy with helping GAEA with its campaign that Milly had been growing lonely without him. Not that Milly ever complained. Miriallia never seem to be the one to complain as long as it made the person she cared about happy. Cagalli knew that this one message from Tolle must have really cheered her up.

"Yes." Milly commented back, a few tears in her eyes. Milly pushed a few buttons before her phone gave another beep.

Again, for the second time that night she silently read the message, but this time Milly did not show the same smile she had while reading what Tolle had sent to her earlier.

The second one must have come from Dearka, no doubt, because Milly's expression had completely grimed. She had placed the phone down; threw a pillow over it, hoping her phone would just suffocate and die.

The only problem in the brunette's life was taking Dearka Elsman out from the picture. That apparently, was Miriallia's greatest ambition at the moment.

Cagalli's on the other hand, is to take Athrun out from her head!

"Aaaaarrrrggghhhh!!!!"

Cagalli couldn't take it. The more she tried to forget about Athrun, the more she is reminded of him! She is supposed to rule a whole country someday and here she was fussing over some guy!

She is Cagalli Yula Athha for crying out loud! She isn't supposed to be fazed by someone like Athrun Zala. She swears she wasn't. She has convinced herself that- everything was under her control. Until he had to be humble and charming and risk his life to save hers… That ass!

By now, everyone on Campus would have known about how Athrun had jumped high in to the air, sailing over one of the snow cliffs of Alaska to save her life.

From Cagalli's out burst, Miriallia knew at once that it was, no one else, but Athrun that was still confined in Cagalli's mind. Athrun was after all have been all Cagalli could talk about, and how worst he was treating Cagalli compared to the way Elsman was treating Miriallia.

Crossing her arms over her chest "Athrun has been avoiding you for weeks…" Milly hissed in a get-over-it voice.

"I. Am. God. Damn. Trying!"

"You know, Cagalli, maybe you are over exaggerating things." Milly said thoughtful. "I mean, Tolle and I have been going out for about three years and neither of us has griped the way you do."

Flay shifted from her bed.

"Well, Tolle has never avoided you the way Athrun is avoiding me."

Milly was forced to look at the ceiling. "Well, that is true. Now, if only Elsman would avoid me the same way Athrun is avoiding to you."

Opposing, where Cagalli and Milly were, Flay turned to her side, shifting again in bed.

"Athrun would be half the man Dearka is, when he finds the guts to follow any girl around."

"Elsman would be a quarter the man Athrun is, when he learns to respect my privacy."

"Athrun would be one-eight the man Dearka is, when he apologizes to me."

"Elsman is a pain."

"Athrun is a jerk."

It was at that moment that hell broke loose.

It has been exactly four nights. Four _damn_ night since those two have been nagging about Athrun and Elsman in front of Flay.

"God, are you two BLIND!" Flay spat at both of them. Flay Allster simply couldn't take it anymore. She had been laying there on bed all night and apparently, Cagalli and Milly ranting about their life has been keeping her from getting any sleep. "Can't neither of you see the truth thrown directly at your faces!?" Flay threw a hard face at Milly. "Can't you see that Elsman is trying to get your attention? And you," this time turning to Cagalli "can't you tell that Zala is crazy in love with you!?"

Cagalli wanted to retort but her voice was caught in her throat to what had followed.

"And it sounds to me you have strong feelings for him too." Flay threw in a knowing yet very infuriated smirk.

Cagalli bit her lower lips, grabbed a hand full of bed sheet in her hand, she squeezes tightly, blushing hard.

Cagalli could feel the intensity of the way Flay bore through her with those smoky blue-gray eyes of hers. It was as if Flay was reading her character, her expression, her sense of speech, her reaction like a textbook!

Cagalli knew how bad she is at lying. Considering the way Flay was looking at her like a hawk looking at her prey, lying to this girl would defiantly give her feelings about Athrun away.

"Would you mind, not prying into other peoples lives and mind your own business." Cagalli spat.

"Oh please! I've heard enough of you two babbling about your _pathetic love_ _life_ to know exactly what's going on!" This was true. Cagalli and Milly had been ranting on, several nights, about their problems but neither of the girls would admit nor consider this their love life though.

"Elsman is not part my love life! Tolle is!" Milly injected.

"Whatever, you say." Flay replied. "but if you ask me, you're be better off with Elsman than with Tolle. I mean, at least Elsman cares enough to call you everyday. Tolle rarely even does. It makes you wonder doesn't it, Milly, what you are really to him?"

Your boyfriend rarely calls you; someone you can't stand keeps bugging you; and then someone who you consider as your friend makes you question- whether your boyfriend still loves you.

This was a personal matter. Though it had never happened to her before, Cagalli understood full well the ache Milly was feeling right now. However, Milly was far more hurt then Cagalli had imagined.

Unable to withstand the thought Flay had inserted on her head. Milly fled to the bathroom.

"Milly!"

Quickly, Cagalli followed suit after her and pounded on the door which was locked from the inside, trying to get Miriallia to open the door but didn't. All there is was sobs coming from the next room telling her to go away which caused Cagalli to fume in anger. And who else was there to throw it to?

"Look what you did!" Cagalli yelled at Flay. "Milly, had nothing but been kind to you!"

Flay looked away as if this does not concern her. "I am only voicing out my opinions."

"No one was asking you!"

"Milly, needed to see what is already right in front of her eyes!"

"I agree! She should have not taken you in!" Cagalli breathed hard. All this yelling was hurting her lungs.

Again, Cagalli knocked on the smoky glass door pleading Milly to come out. A few knocks; a few please; a few words of reason. Unfortunately, none of them had worked.

"Just leave her." Flay rolled her eyes. "She will come out eventually on her own."

_Where is Lacus when she needs her?_ Cagalli leaned her back against the solid door next to the smoked glass door of the bathroom; her front positioned towards at Flay's direction.

Cagalli crossed her arms, watching Flay carefully as the girl threw her pink blankets over herself getting ready to go back to sleep.

"So that is it?" After all the commotion that had just happened inside this room. Cagalli just could not sit there and keep her mouth shut. Someone had to at least say something.

Nearly in tantrum, Flay sat back up, raising her voice, all annoyed. "What? What do you want now?"

"I want you to apologize to Milly." Cagalli wasn't yelling but her voice was ice cold.

Flay looked away as though the thought of apologizing never even occurred to her.

Striding to Flay's bed, angered. Cagalli forcefully and firmly grabbed Flay's arm and pulled her off the mattress then practically threw her towards the bathroom door. It was only then did Cagalli release her arm despite Flay was whining for her to let go.

"Now, apologize!" Cagalli ordered, like a strict mother to her child.

Flay practically rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry!" Flay declared once in front of the glass door before turning back to Cagalli with look of malice. "There I've said it. Happy?"

_That was nearly enough._ Cagalli frowned. Flay did not even mean the word she said. What's the point of Flay apologize over a hundred times when she doesn't mean them. Thus, Cagalli threw a threatening look at Flay, those which were close enough to imply she would hurt her.

Flay gritted her teeth, "Milly, I'm sorry." This one being most definitely more sincere than the first one, "I did not mean to hurt you in such a way. Now, would you please come out from the bathroom?"

Cagalli and Flay waited for the door to swing open and for Milly to come out, however, Milly did no such thing.

Cagalli aimed to reach for Flay's arm again. She was not giving her the satisfaction of sleep until Milly comes out from that room, but this time Flay had managed to pull away.

"What is it that you what from me!?" Flay backed away from the blonde. "I've tried, okay? Now, just leave me alone!" She screamed. "Why don't you just go back and weep for your precious Athrun!" Frantic, Flay spat. She even followed it with a really bad imitation of Cagalli a few nights before, mixed with a voice of a damsel in distress along with an over exaggerated merciful softness for a face. "Athrun this… Athrun that… Why is he avoiding me?..." Flay continued further for the sake of pissing her off.

"I sound nothing like that!" Cagalli defended, which was true. It was a really bad imitation of her. "and I was not weeping!"

"Where you the one forced to listen to you nag!?" Flay gave her an obvious look of I _don't think so._

Cagalli stood there furious, as Flay went on and on about how Milly and Cagalli's ranting about those male coordinators where preventing her from getting any sleep. If Flay was planning to hurt her feelings then was going to have to be better than that.

"Do you think I get any gratification for listening to your pathetic problems?" Flay went on not giving Cagalli even a chance to response. "Do you think I like hearing people nag every night? Do you think I find enjoyment prying into other people's life? Do you think I even care? No, I don't! If it would make you shut up, why don't you just go marry him!"

"Athrun is nothing more than a friend." Cagalli glowered.

"Oh please, to me, you sound exactly like a furious girlfriend!"

_Ha! Though luck._ Cagalli humph. "As if. I am engaged!"

"Yes, keep telling yourself that." Flay spat back.

If Flay was discovered dead the next morning, would Milly ever learn to forgive her, Cagalli thought about this thoroughly.

Little did Cagalli know Flay had intentionally stopped talking for a few seconds expecting for Cagalli to react violently; talk back at her. Let lightning strike this blonde with some sign, clue, idea or anything for that matter? ..… Cagalli unfortunately, had not caught on about what Flay was waiting for her to do and kept on glaring at the frantic girl with those piercing ambers of hers that are full of hate.

Noticing the lack of response from Cagalli, Flay gave a shrieked as though Cagalli was driving her to insanity.

"For God's sake, you are so blind! The reason why Zala is not courting you is because you are ENGAGED! The reason why he risked his life to save yours is because he cares for you! The reason why he accompanies you everywhere is because he likes your company! The reason he became your friend is to get close to you! The reason why he puts you before his work is a sign that he loves you! The reason why you feel so miserable right now is because you have grown attached to him! The reason why you keep thinking about Zala is because you like him! The reason why you get so angry of him for ignoring you is because you love him! The reason why you can not see any of this is because you are in denial! Heavens, everything is right in front of you yet you just refuse to see it!" Actually, Flay could not even understand why even Miriallia, as Cagalli's personal councilor could not see this!

Cagalli opened her mouth to retort but Flay had cut her off in acrimony.

"And don't even think about mentioning Ms. Eat-a-lot." Flay rolled her eyes. The mysterious girl Athrun likes, Ms. Buffet, whom Cagalli keeps bringing up every time she could not handle the thought of Athrun could actually be in love with her. "I would not be surprise if she ends up being you!"

Cagalli opened her mouth again but Flay again had too cut her off.

"And would you like to know that the reason Zala is ignoring you right now, is probably because you keep ditching him all the time!" Flay faked an amused smile which was rather offending.

Cagalli gasped. This time she really needs to get her words out.

"I. do. not. ditch. him!" … Okay, maybe she could recall a couple of times when she did… like- the time they were in detention painting that wall; a few times during their study session; and few more whenever they'd accidentally gotten physically too close; but how did Flay know that? She wondered. She never even told Milly or Lacus about those incidents! In fact, how would ditching him cause Athrun to ditch her? Now, that is just absurd.

"Athrun, is the one avoiding me!" Athrun is the one ditching her right now not the other way around! So Flay was saying all this was her fault? Cagalli was getting so infuriated at Flay that she was unconsciously throwing one explanation after another, she knew to prove that the girl was wrong.

Surprisingly enough, Flay had quietly listened to them but she never did take back what she had said minutes ago. Instead,

"If you don't believe me, why don't you go ask him, or are you simply too yellow to do so?" by now, both girls were at the peak of their frenzy.

"You know what. I will!"

"Good!"

"Fine!" Cagalli practically threw her back against the bathroom door and slide down until she was sitting on the floor, with both her arms and legs crossed.

"We will just have to see, won't we?" taunted Flay, before she layed back down on her bed and throwing the blanket over herself, announcing, "Now, good night!"

With her the back of her head against the door, fortunately, she could no longer hear Milly weeping behind her.

Silence. This was all there was. A chance to breath. A chance to think.

Three.

Two.

One.

_Damn it. _Cagalli cursed, whenFlay's intention had suddenly become clear to her. She had been so absorbed in trying to prove Flay wrong that she had unconsciously dragged herself into a future confrontation with Athrun. Plus, Flay even gotten the _quiet_ she had wanted despite Milly still has herself locked in the bathroom!

Cagalli could only blink as she had realized what had just happened. She bit her lower lip, disbelieving the truth. She had just been outwitted and out-talked by a sophomore!

_Tomorrow._ Cagalli brought her knees up to her arms. She glared at Flay who curled in her bed with a blanket wrapped protectively around her body up to her head.

_Tomorrow._ Milly would finally come to her senses and decide to kick Flay out from their room.

_Tomorrow._ she will find out the answer to why Athrun is avoiding her.

_Tomorrow._ She would finally be the one to get the last laugh.

00000

The next day, true to her words, Cagalli was driven to prove she was right.

She crossed the wide hall, striding like an angry bull. Long, fast and hard. She couldn't careless at the glares other people where throwing at her for knocking into them.

"Hey, watch it!" They were yelling but she paid them no heed and kept on walking down the hall determined as ever because Cagalli Yula Athha was a girl on a mission.

Her objective- find Athrun Zala and get some answers. Looking for him inside the extensive campus, of course, is not as hard as anyone would think. Not, when she knew all his schedules, classroom, hangouts, and club rooms.

"Alright, Athrun, we need to talk." Cagalli announced first thing right after stepping pass through the electronic door as well as slamming the metallic cabinet Athrun was browsing into shut in order to get his attention.

"Cagalli?" Athrun got wide eyed surprised to see her. Most of the time, he had been the one looking for her and not the other way around.

Hearing a rough creak from the side, it was only then did Cagalli realize that they were not alone. As an automatic reaction, Cagalli turn left to where she had heard the sound came from and there from the left side of her; Cagalli spotted another male inside the room with them.

The familiar looking guy also a member of FAITH. He is apparently waiting for Athrun.

_Great._

"You-" Cagalli pointed to the one of two males left in the room. To the guy with the familiar red but frightening eyes. Asuka, what's his name? Who was waiting for his senior. "- Out now!" She ordered him.

The guy narrowed his eyes at Cagalli. "And who are you to order me around!" He growled back at her.

"Just get out, will you!" She pointed towards the door. Cagalli Yula Athha, princess of ORB did not like wasting people's precious efforts. And Cagalli being able to march here, in to this very room, to confront Athrun, mind you, took a lot of her effort.

Asuka set a hand on his hip. If this woman thinks she was going to be able to order him around, then she was greatly mistaken. For a start, he did not move. "Whatever it is that you need to say to him, you can say it in front of me too."

Cagalli ignored him. She figured if she did, he would just go away but Asuka did not. Instead, she had made his blood boil. The look that he made gave an impression that he would strangle the blonde from behind any minute when Athrun suddenly held up his working hand, halting his colleague on the spot.

"No, it's fine Shinn. I'll meet you back at the office in a few minutes." Athrun nodded to the male; the male nodded back, heading off, not before throwing Cagalli a very nasty look.

The door shut.

Not wasting any time.

"So what is this about?" Athrun asked calmly.

"Don't act ignorant. I know full well you know what this is all about." Cagalli glared at Athrun under her bangs.

"Look, Cagalli." Athrun sighed. "If this is nothing important then really I should be going." He turned to leave but was prevented from doing so…

Cagalli grabbed his wrist and yanked him back to her. She gripped his shirt. Shock took hold of Athrun, as Cagalli's face took on a menacing look. Splotchy and red, she looked ready to erupt. She was terribly angry.

_This is the last straw._ Thought Cagalli as Athrun turned his back on her face. She forcefully shook Athrun as she yelled.

"You…" She hissed, slamming his body to against solid wall.

_Who gives a damn if his arm is broken!_

She was certainly not going easy on him just because of that.

"Why are you avoiding me?" She pressed her arms harder, forcing him for an answer. "Answer me damn it!"

Athrun chucked under Cagalli's mercy. "Is this what this is about? You think I'm avoiding you?" He continued to laugh and looked down at his collar. "Well, if you must know. I am not avoiding you. Now, would you mind I-"

"Liar!" Cagalli pushed him forcefully against the wall again. "I know you well enough, to be able to tell whether you are lying to me, Athrun." What she meant to say was. _Drop the act._ _It's completely useless._

Athrun twitched but he didn't drop the act. Athrun had insisted that he was telling the truth but Cagalli was not listening. She had two things to prove right now: one, she was not over exaggerating about the whole 'Athrun is ignoring her thing'. And two, that Flay is wrong.

"Is the reason why your avoiding me is because you think I don't like being around you? Is it? Is it?" Cagalli shook him harder with every line.

That was when she saw it- that startled look of guilt not only in his eyes but his entire face.

She had hit the jackpot in an instant.

_No freaking way!_

Cagalli took a few disbelieving steps back from Athrun.

_So it is true!_ Cagalli was in a great deep shock. She just did not think it was possible! "You have been avoiding me because you thought I was avoiding you?"

Athrun made a deep short sigh. He closed his eyes, and then opened them again. "Yes."

"You- I can not believe this!" Cagalli paced around before giving Athrun another quick furious push against the wall. The next thing she knew, she was scolding him like a friend would to another friend. "What kind of friend… no…. Man would run away just because I was throwing hints that he should!"

"The kind of man, who feels like he is not wanted!" Athrun countered. "What do you think I am? Some rock with no feelings! I have feelings too, Cagalli. The world does not revolve around you. So do not judge me from your own perception alone!"

Athrun's words were shattering. A heart-breaking painful type of shatter.

Cagalli did not know what held her back from slapping him right there but hot tears were flooding her eyes so much that she could not stop them from flowing.

"Is that what you really think of me? Conceited….."

Athrun was catching his breath.

Could this actually be the same Athrun who had helped her through her studies? Could this be the same Athrun who had saved her life in the risk of his own? The same Athrun who had always been there by her side? Was this even the same Athrun who she had danced with; the same Athrun who had made her heart leap, frantically, that she feared she was actually in love?

Unable to hold the brave front no longer, Cagalli just let the tears continue to flood out because- He is indeed the same guy and it pained her.

_Flay was right. Athrun is right. _

_She was at fault for her own misery._ Cagalli did not have to force herself believe this because she knew this is the truth. From the very beginning, she truly, deeply, wished she had not believe him to be different- that there- that he could actually be that special guy, that knight in shining armor, who saw her differently.

Slowly, she was realizing-how foolish and wrong she was.

"... I thought you understand me! .... I thought you were different!" Cagalli cried.

To Athrun, her words were as shattering.

Now, would probably be the right time for Athrun or Cagalli to start an apology, or not… and let them drive their friendship to its end. Apologize. Athrun tried but Cagalli didn't let him speak. She was so tired of all of his excuses since day one!

Cagalli cried, unable to hold back the feeling she had been keeping to herself since the first day he had avoided her.

If only he knew how many nights she could not sleep; how many unappetizing meals she had stared; and how many painful beats of her heart she felt just hoping that the next day would be the day he would finally quit ignoring her.

"You jerk."

For the last time, Cagalli grabbed hold of Athrun's shirt, gripping to it forcefully and uncomfortably hard that Cagalli could feel the rising and falling of Athrun's chest against her arm.

"You big fat, coward, insensitive, idiotic jerk! … Really just damn you! How could you just jump in and be part of my so called pathetic life and think you can just jump right out as easily! My life is not a game!" Her sense of thought; her emotion is all messed up because of him! _Damn it all, she needed a pistol!_

_How could he?_

_How could he?_

Athrun's heart twisted with painful guilt. He never had the intention to hurt her yet he felt awfully responsible for his actions.

Swallowing hard, "Cagalli, I-" Athrun bit his lip. "It's because- I-" His words were plausibly broken but Cagalli was listening intently.

Unable to explain why her heart was half beating in strange anticipation, Cagalli's brow furrowed deeper_. This better be good, Athrun.- _waited Cagalli impatiently while Athrun tried to explain himself. Obviously, this was going to be the last time she would stand his pathetic little excuses.

"I-…. I- think you are far more beautiful than others perceive you to be."

_Huh?_ From the way Cagalli had been endlessly insulting him. This made little sense.

For a short second, she felt awkward. Cagalli blinked, half blushing at Athrun's complement of her. She was not expecting this. She really wasn't. Well, Other than expecting him to argue with her like he always does when she confronts him. What else was she expecting him to say? Like sorry? But unfortunately, Athrun's compliment had not change the anger she felt.

Cagalli took a deep breath. _If Athrun does not start making any sense soon. She could, might as well punch him!_ 'Stay on topic, will you!' She was about to say but Athrun was unfinished.

"And… I'm in love with you." the truth was finally out.

_Shit._

Cagalli's not so girlish voice pitched higher than usual.

Five simple words. She should have been able to deny them, to laugh at them, scoff them away, and throw them back in Athrun's face. They should have been ridiculous. But somehow they weren't. Those five simple words hit Cagalli like a fist driven hard into her stomach.

Then, before she could comprehend what to do next. Athrun leaned down and kissed her.

When Athurn's lips touched Cagalli's soft ones, he felt as if something broke loose inside him. Where initially he'd kissed her to delay the rejection he'd feared was coming, maybe even to try to change her mind, things changed at the moment of contact. It was shattering. It was as if the world suddenly tilted on its axis.

Cagalli gasped as if she'd felt it too, and then she yielded, her lips moving gently against his as she responded. She had been trying to convince herself that she felt nothing for him, but obviously it hadn't been working. The sharp pang of those words rang in her ears, in her mind, and he had no idea how much they hurt her.

The glory of her actually kissing him back brought on an incredible surge of emotion. How long had it been since she had dreamed of this? How long since she had wanted to hold him like this? She drew her hands up, lacing her fingers behind his neck, pulling him closer. The feeling she was having now was foreign to her, unable for her to explain in words. Anger never felt so warm, so fuzzy.

The strange feeling left as fast as it had appeared. From there on, she knew that things wouldn't be so simple between the two of them anymore.

_She has Flay to thank too..._


	10. Desert Flower

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

**A/N: **They say "Those who help people don't tend to remember the people they help but those who were helped never forget the one who had helped them." Or it goes something like that.

When **Auntie or Uncle (in this fic) **is used to refer a person does not necessarily mean they are related to the person by blood. It is merely used as a sign of respect.

**It Started With a Crush:** **Chapter 10:** **"Desert Flower"**

" " for speech  
_Italic_ for thoughts, and opinions.

* * *

**Fourteen Years ago**

Where the stream gurgles, the birds chirp and little drops of sun in the green shade; setting at one of the most exquisite hotel located along the coast of the central archipelago of ORB Union.

Lenore couldn't be happier, watching two of her most precious boys standing in front of a three way mirror, suiting up. Her husband, Patrick, handsome, broad shouldered and tall, stood proudly in the room as his parents before him in his rayon lined suit; putting on his necktie while the little boy, Athrun beside the dignified man was trying to imitate his father.

Cross; around; over; then tuck.

Lost in the middle of the process, little Athrun bowed his head wondering which end goes which before looking back at his father's tie turned into perfect knot before looking back at his unmade one completely baffled. It was like magic.

Lenore light-heartedly giggled at this.

"Here, Athrun. Let mommy do it." Lenore knelt in front of her son, waving for the boy to come closer which he did.

Patrick frowned. "Lenore, if you keep helping him with it, then Athrun will never learn."

Unbothered, Lenore simply continued to smile. "Nonsense, Patrick. His only four. Athrun will have plenty of time to learn." Lenore replied gently causing her husband to simply shrug.

Looking up to his mother, "Mommy, is there really going to be a princess?"

Lenore smiled fixing her son's necktie as well as straightening out his collar.

"Yes, honey." Lenore nuzzled her son. "A real lovely princess." She added making her son look at her in awe. "So be a good boy and protect the princess from harm, alright?"

Boyishly, Little Athrun nodded his head obediently.

00000

ORB Union, Little Athrun decided, was far from looking like his hometown as seen by him. He had not taken some time to explorer yet. But for the first time, excitedly, with an open window, together with his parents, he watched the pretty streets with their prevailing houses, breathing in the sea air on the backseat of a moving car.

Then it stopped.

"Athrun, we're here. It's time to get out from the car, now." Lenore told her son.

"Aww… do I have to…?" Little Athrun whined. He pouted a little. He wanted to see a real live princess but he so wanted to go exploring as well.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, honey… Now, come along." The woman walked ahead first, waiting her son to hop off the car and follow her but the boy didn't move.

"Awwww…."

"You heard mommy." Patrick picked up his half-unwilling son and carried him out from the automobile.

Little Athrun could only watch as his father carried him towards a really big door of a really big house; walking beside his father was his mother. Halfway there, little Athrun was set down again. And quietly the boy simply watched as another grown up with a beard welcomed his parents.

"Ah. Patrick. Lenore. Glad you could make it."

"Couldn't miss it." Partick laugh as the two older men shook hands; converse; and got acquainted.

When that was out of the way.

"And who is this handsome fellow." Uzumi Nara Athha asked after catching glimpse of pair of innocent emerald eyes took a quick peak at him before disappearing behind Patrick Zala's leg.

Uzumi knelt down on his knees to get a better glimpse of the boy but the child hid further as he got closer.

Patrick laughed. "Forgive us, Uzumi. Athrun is a shy boy." He apologized for his son's improper behavior before stepping to the side, revealing a boy about four who resembles his mother, hiding behind his father's leg.

Scooting little Athrun forward, both Patrick and Lenore encouraged their son to greet the representative of ORB.

After saying his hello, Little Athrun quickly returned his attention back to his mother. From below, he tilted his head up, gently; he tugged on his mother's skirt.

"Mommy, can I see the princess now?"

Uzumi let out a deep warm laugh.

"Is that the only reason why you came, young man?" Uzumi meant that as a joke but Athrun just stared at him confused. He did not completely understand what the man was trying to imply. Thus, he clung onto his mother's long skirt tighter.

"Mana, could you bring Cagalli over for me?" Uzumi called, raising a hand, he waved over his shoulder.

Not a moment later, a plump looking lady came walking in to view. In her arms was a little girl in a pretty green dress, about Athrun's age, who is apparently crying to no end.

Little Athrun blinked looking up blankly at the princess while his parents were speaking compliments about the girl.

Then, for a few seconds the girl instantly stopped crying. She took a quick peak at Athrun, who her father was making her meet before planting her face back on her caretakers shoulder bursting out in tears once again.

Little Athrun tugged on his mother's skirt again. "Mommy, why is the princess crying?" he asked innocently.

"I don't know, honey." Lenore whispered to her son.

Minutes later, as the grown-ups decided it was about time for them to move along. To the struggling princess' relief, she was finally released from her caretaker's protective arms. It seems the little blonde just could not wait to be standing on her own two feet again.

Lenore kissed her son on the forehead with much love. "Now, run along. Be a good boy and protect the princess." She told him, scooting the little boy forward.

Little Athrun looked back up at his mother. Being the obedient little boy that he is raise to be, he nodded, before turning his gaze back to where the princess of ORB is, or has been because the princess was gone!

_Must protect princess… _Little Athrun run the words his mother told him over his head several time, but how was he to protect the princess when she no where to be found?

As little Athrun walked among the great hall following his father then later his mother as they both mingle with other grown-ups. Athrun Zala was proving to be really bored.

He yawned a couple of times, rubbing his little eyes. Little Athrun raised his head searching for his mother amongst the crowd once more when he spotted something which made his frown turn upside down.

At the far edge of the wide room were children more or less about his age playing amongst their own. Deciding to head for where the fun is, little Athrun paced.

Halfway there, He tripped however, or rather he was forced to trip, falling face first. Everything happened so fast that he was not even sure what had hit him.

"Looky Dearka. It's girly face Athrun." Silver haired bob cut, Yzak Joule, laughed along side his friend, and would be partner in crime, Dearka Elsman.

Little Athrun frowned, he had not expected to see those two here of all places. He had always thought he'd never run into them anywhere else other than the nursery room his parents puts him in during their important business meetings. And during those times every time the two bigger boys would team up and pick on him and this other boy named Nicol.

"You look like a girl! You look like a girl!" Both little Yzak and little Dearka sang in unison while hoping from one foot to the other.

"I do not!" Little Athrun tired to defend himself. His mother had always told him he looked handsome just like his father. He does not look like a girl! "I don't look like a girl!" he whined but the boys' tease went on.

"Girly Athrun! Girly Athrun!"

And just when emerald green eyes were about to burst into tears.

"Hey, stop picking on him!"

All three boys stopped at what they were doing and turned their attention towards the voice that sound quite female, which they soon realize belonged to the blonde Princess of ORB, who Athrun met only a few minutes ago. The girl marched towards their direction appearing far from what she had looked like earlier.

Her face and the dress she wore were covered with dirt, a few hem torn. Even the pretty embroidery pin she has on has been completely overshadowed by twigs poking out from all directions of her blonde hair. It was a wonder where the princess had been or how she ended that filthy. The girl was a mess!

"Looky Yzak, it's the crybaby." Little Dearka sneered causing Little Yzak to bolt up a laugh next to him.

The princess' face turned from pale to red in mere seconds and made a furious pout.

"Crybaby. Crybaby."

Little Yzak and little Dearka continued to sang, laugh, dance, and pull face at the blonde little girl. Surprisingly, all the teasing seize immediately when Dearka suddenly yelped out in pain.

Blinking once, twice with mouth agape, Little Athrun could not believe what had just happened. The princess just purposely stepped on Dearka's foot! Were princesses supposed to act like this? Little Athrun was confused.

Confused as well, "Hey, mommy said, girls should be more girly!" little Yzak said.

"Oh yeah, your mommy wrong!" The little princess countered pushing little Yzak with her, literally, dirty hands staining the boy's clean button down shirt.

GIRL GERMS!

Little Yzak's relevant blue eyes grew wide. "Mommy!!!" Little Yzak cried, running to the direction of his mother with little Dearka following right behind him.

Relaxed, Cagalli Yula Athha smirked when the two bullies made a run for it. _That was too easy. _

"Princess Cagalli!" The woman from before, Princess Cagalli's Yula Athha's caretaker came running towards their direction after spotting the princess looking like a complete mess.

"Uh. Oh." Little Cagalli murmured before she started sprinting off again, this time from the affectionate looking woman who chased after her.

Watching the chase little Athrun could only blink at the peculiar incident. Though unconsciously, insignificant, he'll always remember this as the day the princess of ORB stood up for him for the very first time.

00000

**Ten Years Later. **

Studying his own reflection, Athrun caught a glimpse of Dearka Elsman in the old-fashioned mirror that hung on the wall next to the marble counter; when Dearka enter the confinement of the tile washroom to check up on him. Athrun was leaning on a nearby sink.

"Hey Athrun, are you okay? Everyone is getting rather worried about you."

"I'm fine, Dearka."

"Seriously Athrun, you don't look so hot. Should I get Auntie Lenore for you?" The blond offered with concern.

"Dearka… It's just the nerves." Athrun explained. This is nothing more than simple nervous tension. There was no need to bring his mother into the scene. He did not want his mom to worry.

"The nerves. Huh." Dearka leaned on the marble counter found next to Athrun's.

"Yeah… I'm just not used to getting these unnecessary attention." Sneaking an envious glance towards Dearka, Athrun wondered why he is so unaffected by all of these sudden changes.

Ever since Partrick Zala has been recently appointed council member to represent December City, their family became one of the many centers of the media. As a result, those who never used to care, were now paying a whole lot of attention to him recently, treating him and his family like they're a bunch celebrity in the making which is really ridicules, Athrun admits. What does he have to do with his father becoming a council member, nothing right?

It wasn't at all surprising to Athrun-- if Dearka, son of Tad Elsman, now, representative of Februarius City is being treated the same. And so are the many others whose parents are appointed council members as well.

"You'll get used to it." Dearka said simply.

Athrun was silent. Sure, he is proud of his father. To him, this is one big accomplishment. It is just, Athrun was not sure he wanted this change but it is not like there is anything he can do about it. It's not his call.

"So you're father have been elected council member of PLANTs. Big deal. No one expects you to adjust to all the attention at once. So chill." Dearka was calm.

Suddenly, Athrun did not think he was talking to the right person about this.

Dearka, may his father have recently got into politics. He has always been a son of a billionaire. It's naturally he'll grow up with a lot of attention following him everywhere. This could be considered as a walk in the park for Dearka Elsman. And he'll still be that same old confident, people person that he is.

Unlike Dearka, he never had people watching his every move.

"What if I go out their and makes a fool out of himself. What if I say something that would bring bad publicity to my father's image? What if this--…. What if that--….. What if---….." Athrun was baffling so fast that Dearka had to wait until the boy had calmed down.

"Athrun, Don't sweat it. You'll be fine."

"You think so?" Athrun breathed.

"I know so."

"Thanks Dearka, may be you're right."

"No problem." Dearka patted Athrun on the back. "Now, would you excuse me but I have an upset stomach to take care of." Dearka laughed awkwardly with one hand over his grumbling belly.

Athrun knew at once what that meant. Thus, he smiled. Maybe, they weren't at all that different.

00000

"Do you have anything against your mother representing PLANTs?"

"What would you like become in the near future?"

"Do you have any particular accomplishment?"

"What can you say about your parent's recent activity to politics?"

"Beautiful as well as talented, your parents must be very proud."

"Don't you think my daughter's cute?"

After the experiencing the most gruesome life interview he have ever experience, Athrun could only lean back against a solid wall mentally exhausted along with other children of other recently elected twelve council members of PLANTs- such as but not limited to: Dearka Elsman, Yzak Joule, Nicol Amalfi, and Lacus Clyne. It's a wonder how they ended up going through so much for their parents' accomplishments.

Everyone who is anyone seems to be coming up to them nonstop, interested to find out more about the family and their background of whom they had recently placed up in government position in order to represent them.

Others seeking them for-- personal gains however, were another matter.

The room was at blur, when suddenly it cleared.

"Ms. Lacus Clyne, would you like to dance?"

Athrun Zala, Dearka Elsman, Yzak Joule and several other's such as- Nicol Amalfi who heard this, attention snapped up at once at the thought of some _tacky_ guy suddenly asking the lovely fourteen years old to accompany him to the dance floor.

Lacus was pretty surprised herself and red flashed across her cheeks when she tilted her head up to look at guy who held out his hand. He had this classy looks— tall, blond, with big brown eyes and a sly confident smile.

Some guys glared at him with jealousy; some with admiration; some with anger out of protectiveness over Lacus, whom they considered-- close enough to be their sister. That would be Athrun, Dearka, and Yzak.

It irked the guys even more when Lacus took the guy's offered hand, smiling like she usually do. But the overall sight of it all was a great confidence boost for teens all around the ballroom.

Girls squealed at the thought of the possibility of guys asking them to dance. Soon, Teen girls were making themselves available incase one of the guys they like decides to accompany them.

Dearka decided to take this opportunity to meet a girl he had been mindlessly staring at the whole night and quickly took off. One by one, male teens decided to follow through. And soon enough, the dance floor was clustering with people not just teens but adults as well, thinking it to be enjoyable.

It wasn't long either when good natured Nicol decided leave their side, to ask a girl to the dance with him.

Now, it was only Athrun and Yzak left leaning on the same wall side by side located next to the one out of two of the massive buffet table.

Catching obvious glimpse of available girls staring at their way, Athrun whispered, "Yzak, could it be just me or are those girls waiting for you to ask them to dance?" he gulped, eyes darting to a few tables which were around the dance floor, on the outer portion of the quadrangle.

The tables, they were all covered with white and peach silken cloth, a fancy lamp sitting on the center of each one. Fine plates surrounded each table, empty aside from the remnants of the already eaten food and already used utensils which stood forgotten in the minds of the dancers, only a few people were left sitting by them looking at Yzak's direction. Although he could be wrong… those girls could be looking at both of them but Athrun did not dare to think about it.

"Humph. Let them wait all they want." Yzak said. He leaned against the ballroom wall, looking away, pretending not to care that a couple of girls were intently looking at him, hoping for him to make the first move and escort them to dance floor like the rest of the male population. Yzak simply refuses to be part of this music huddled event. As stubborn as he looks, if girls are eager to dance with him that badly, let them be the ones to drag him into it. No questions asked. Still with his arms crossed, it was his turn to be asking questions. "So why aren't you dancing?" he asked Athrun, almost demanding.

People filled it-- the dance floor, dancing to the beat of the music, letting the rhythm guide their steps. All were dressed in the attires they thought suited them best, ranging from daringly sexy to shyly conservative. They seem to blend together well, despite the distinct differences between them.

Athrun's arms crossed over his chest as he watched the people moving with the music, their energy radiating off them. But if anyone was looking at him closely, they would have probably realized that he was looking for a certain person, and that person was no other than the girl-- Princess Cagalli Yula Athha of Orb, who had always left an impression on him since they were younger.

It's a wonder, why he had not seen her all night, not even once when he had been constantly running into Chief Representative of ORB, Uzumi Nara Athha more than thrice already. Mr. Athha even had mention about bringing his daughter along with him.

And No. it is not like he wanted to dance with her. It wasn't like that! He just wanted to meet her that's all... And probably talk?.... After all, he had not seen her for a long time. Was it his fault for being curious- of what the _used to be_ vigorous princess have become? He wanted to personally find out for himself.

And again, it is not because he wanted to dance with her. But if that were the cause he would not have the courage to come to her and say it anyway.

Because, lets face it, when it comes right down to it, despite what excuse both he and Yzak come up with, the truth is-- they are simply too shy to be asking anyone to dance. With both of them being too stubborn to admit it.

As humiliating it may sound and uncanny as it may seem, the both of them are a couple of wimps when it comes to dealing with girls in that sorts.

Athrun blinked again, and looked back at the dance floor where, apparent, people were paired off together, huddled close to each other as they danced. It was the second time that night that he noticed something other than the pack polished floor polished for dancing.

Athrun's gaze never left the sight. "I don't have any reason to." he answered, watching his parents, after fifteen years of marriage, and they were dancing amongst the crowd, looking at each other like it was their first time.

Yzak seemed to accept that answer completely, though he only nodded in response.

"Shrimp?" Athrun offered to Yzak, taking a piece of cocktail from the nearby table.

Yzak shrugged. "I'll pass."

At this, Athrun relaxed his shoulder, deciding to eat the thing himself.

Athrun was not sure of the amount of cocktails he had consumed and for how long he had stood there alone, next to Yzak, leaning against a column of one of the buildings that surrounded the room. Everyone, meaning—everyone ranging from all ages were already there, having fun by dancing the night away. But don't get him wrong, he didn't hate them for that, in fact, he was a bit grateful. At least he could observe everyone in peace.

When he decided to reach of another piece of shrimp on the table as he had been continuously yet unconsciously doing for the past hour, Athrun's hand tapped solid surface but oddly no food causing Athrun to shift his attention from the happy couples to buffet table.

And surprise, surprise. The plate full of shrimp was gone!

_You've got to be kidding…._ How can plateful of cocktail shrimps just vanish into thin air? Athrun would not have surprised himself if he were the one who ate everything, out of uneasiness; he would however, at least leave the silver food tray.

Now, looking up at the bigger picture— which is the entire buffet table. Athrun couldn't be more taken aback. It's as if a pig just flew over undetected because nearly half of the table has been clearly wiped clean of its content leaving only crumbs in food trays.

_Now, this is just ridiculous. _

When Athrun thought he could not be anymore surprised. A hand came up from under the peach silken cloth, slowly and gently, putting back the now empty-- silver food tray Athrun had been previously eating out of.

At this, Athrun smiled light-heartedly as the shock he felt earlier, slowly, drained out.

_Guess, that would explain the sudden food disappearances. _Athrun thought, picturing small kids playing under the table. _Kid's this days…_ Athrun shook his head; he'd better get them out under there before they hurt themselves.

He drops down to one knee, pulling up tablecloth to look under it. And found the culprits— correction-- culprit to the mystery of the disappearing food as he expected.

Athrun studied the crawling human figure who was trying to get away to the farther end of the table. There was the food. Athrun's gaze fell on the packed-looking duffel bag the culprit carried. And there was the culprit, his eyes turned to the person whose back was turned to him.

_A girl!?_

His eyes quickly falling to a pair of shapely legs too long and slender to belong to any little kid; and _gulp, _Athrun loosed the tie around his throat at the sight of the girl's behind.

He did not want to stare. To be honest, Athrun did not want to stare. He is not a pervert. His mother had taught him better than to stare at a lady's body parts! It was disrespectful! Thus, he did what any hot-blooded fourteen years old male would do… He continued to stare until his eyes caught a glimpse of an ORB union symbol embroidered on a tiny but visible brooch on the back of her emerald color dress.

He could be mistaken but--

"Princess Athha?" Athrun called guessing.

The girl in front of him expectantly did not turn around. Surprisingly, she paused for a few seconds, not moving either.

The girl in green dress had complete stopped on her tracks, probably because it was her name he had just called out; or probably just because she was simply shocked from being caught in the act for stealing a bag full food. Either way, after that few seconds of afterthought without them meeting face, the girl in a lavish green dress, crawled away faster then ever.

Yzak raised a curious eyebrow at the teen male who has his head poked under a table. "Athrun, what are you doing?"

Nearly hitting his head at the sudden sound of Yzak's sharp voice, Athrun pulled his head from harms way, disbelieving what he had just witness. _I just caught the Princess of ORB stealing food and crawling under the table like a little rat… _

"Uh. I seem to have dropped my shrimp." He decided to tell Yzak.

Yzak practically rolled his eyes.

Catching a glimpse of familiar emerald colored skirt brush pass the back door. Athrun recomposed himself and got back on his two feet. He looked towards the busy dancers on the center of the room, seeing he wouldn't be missed, Athrun turned to Yzak. "I- I think I need some air."

And with Princess still on mind, Athrun swiftly weaved through the numerous tables and chairs, until he finally reached his destination out into a backyard.

Athrun Zala wandered the palatial garden looking for a certain blonde in emerald colored dress and heels with a duffel bag. Restless and inquisitive, he studied his surroundings. Regardless of dim light, the backyard is lovely sight to see. The patio, benches, fences, fountain, and trees. Each one had been maintain with care, by decorators following explicit instructions.

The view was one thing but to Athrun's dismay-- there was no Princess.

Athrun ran a hand through his hair. For someone in heels, Princess Cagalli Yula Athha moves surprisingly fast. He thought.

Why she took a bag full of food? He had no clue. All he knew was he wanted to find her.

Wandering around, he paused at once when he heard voices which sounded like light little giggles.

Moving closer, he heard the voices from the gate behind the corner.

Athrun managed to duck behind the bushes as a lady raced out of the back and ran towards the gate. She had a mass of hair the color of sunshine. Golds spilled over the shoulder of long green dress that left her arms bare to the golden bracelets that winked bright on each wrist.

What he saw next, Athrun peeked out and blinked in automatic admiration.

_Charity. _

Not wanting to get caught, "Please, don't tell anyone where you got this, alright?" The girl whispered, handing out the duffel bag through the bar steel gate. Where there are about six kids dressed poorly in rags standing on the other side.

"Thank you, Princess, you're all heart." The eldest one took the bag while the rest of the kids said—thanks in unison.

"Shhh… keep it down. I'm not a princess and you don't know who I am." The blonde eyed cautiously around her surroundings, afraid someone might hear them.

_FLASH._

The light was blinding!

When all the lamps in the garden flickered on without warning. Athrun cursed internally. He closed his eyes and opened them again waiting for them to adjust to the new shade of lights.

When he thought he had finally got used to it, Athrun turned his gaze back at the gate which is now, completely deserted of people.

Could this disappearing act of hers, actually be considered as normal?

_Now, where have she disappeared too?_

Partially confused of what was happening, Athrun ran a hand through his hair, again, looking around; he took several long steps forward, then _OOOFFFF!_

Roughly colliding into a person who happens to be passing by, Athrun steadied himself and quickly grabbed hold onto other person's arm and pulled gently to prevent her from stumbling backwards.

Helping the girl steady, "Miss, are you—" Athrun turned towards her and his breath caught in his throat. _Whoa! Pretty…. _

She looked… well, absolutely, in word, incredible. The way her blonde hair brushed lightly against her shoulders made his fingers itch to reach out and touch her smooth, ivory skin. And he looked into the depths of her hazel eyes, he felt like he was tumbling headfirst into a pool of lava.

"Uh, hi." Athrun blanked. His eyes were locked to her face, staring, staring, staring.

When the Princess of ORB had reached out to pull her hands away, Athrun felt like he had just been zapped with electricity. He had completely forgotten he had been holding onto her arm!

Athrun blushed while she laughed, brushing her hands on her green gown as to straighten it.

"Sorry. Sorry. My bad. It's a lovely night you know… just had to catch some fresh air. Oh, well… It's about time I should be heading back in now. Don't want to catch a cold. Enjoy the night. Sorry for bothering you and thanks." She chuckled awkwardly, talking really fast and just like that she quickly paced back into the building.

Engrossing just what had happened, Athrun stared down confusedly at his shaking hand. His heart racing. _It's just the dress; you're reacting to a girl in a beautiful, sophisticated, green, creation. _He told himself, trying to find a solution to this strange feeling building up inside of him. Nonetheless… He was shaken….

00000

**At Present**

By the time, someone knocked on his door, Athrun was just finishing up some document he needed done.

"Athrun, their about to Lock up."

"Tell them- I will be out in a minute. I just have to finish up here." Athrun typed in a few more words, slower than he used to. Sporting one broken arm does have its disadvantage when it comes to typing.

"All right. I'll see you, tomorrow then." The male smiled and waved.

Athrun nodded. "Take care."

The guy just laughed and disappeared.

Typing the last few words, Athrun leaned back onto his chair as he logged off the computer.

His mind is clouded with so many thoughts lately.

One, in less than three weeks, the campaigns will start and he'd be running against Yuna Roma Seiran for the position of Student body President. Despite what his teammates say about 'not sweating it'-- Seiran would no doubt put up a great fight…. At least, that is what Athrun expects from him in a few weeks. Seiran seems to want this position as bad he does. All the more reasons he shouldn't be taking his competitors so lightly. As to be expected, he'll have a lot of planning to look forward to.

Number two on his mind--, is making sure his grades does not slip while handling FAITH's campaign.

And three, is Cagalli. Obviously.

Athrun picked up his bag; turned off the last source of light and made his leave. At the rear, stairs curved to the second floor. Athrun continued on with his trail of thoughts.

It is fairly natural for him to be thinking of Cagalli. Well, he had liked her for a long time. It's just ever since they started dating, he had drifted so far back until his thoughts has been having this flashbacks as early as the day they first met; up to the point where those thoughts troubled him.

If Xavior's Leadership Program never happened, Cagalli probably would be in ORB right now taking up some tertiary course there. Everything they have been through would have been non-existent. And THEY would have never happened.

If Xavoir's Leadership program never happened….

Would everything have ended in a superficial crush?

Would he had taken the chance and pursue her? He wondered.

Ever since then, he always had the sources. His parents knew her father. It's just he never used them and take the opportunity to get to befriend her; call her; or do anything at all!

_Hold it… was he doubting his relationship with Cagalli? _Athrun shook his head. He had been thinking way too is clearly not a healthy sign.

What's important is Cagalli is with him now, isn't she? They are dating, aren't they? He should be happy! …. Correction, he is delighted but why can't he rid the feeling that he…. She… THEY are forgetting something very important.

When Athrun spotted Cagalli in a typical T-shirt and pants, waiting in front of the campus gate where she had planned to meet him. He pushed all unnecessary thoughts into the back of his head and smiled.

At least, nowadays, he's aware it wasn't only the dress that got him attracted to her.

00000

Cagalli crossed her arms, standing on the outside campus gate, impatiently tapping her feet, waiting for Athrun Zala. If anyone would care for the little details... They would have noticed by now, how 'waiting for someone at the front gate' is unlike her. Usually, she would not remain at campus for anybody after school for no particular reason. After all, Cagalli Yula Athha, princess of ORB waits for no one! …. Well, not until recently. Cagalli blushed, thinking about Athrun and her relationship with him at present.

Yes, Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athha are dating. It really wasn't such a big deal and only a few friends know about it.

Lacus, of course, was simply ecstatic about the news. Kira on the other hand, He didn't really know what to think about it. When your best friend kisses your twin sister, what _are_ you supposed to think? Eventually though—with Lacus' help Kira has gotten over it.

Still, despite this whole dating thing not being such a big deal. Cagalli could not help but blush. This whole dating thing is a completely new experience for her. And Athrun being her significant other made dating no easier.

'_Remember Cagalli, in order to be a good girlfriend is to be patient.'_ Lacus would constantly remind her. _'Remember to always be there when your special person needs a hug, or a kiss. Body contact is very important, and always warms up a relationship. But if he wants to do things you don't you absolutely have to tell him. If he cares about you, he will respect this.'_

Leaning against nearest wall, _Lacus is simply unbelievable. _Cagalli thought.

'_Buy him simple, unexpected gifts for no special reason once in a while. The thought is always appreciated and it makes the guy feel as if you really do care and love him. Some good gift ideas could be a new music CD he has been dying to get, a book or something else that he really like and will be surprised by. Guys like to be surprised with little gifts too.'_

Cagalli lifted up the little package she had brought for Athrun, when suddenly she bolted up.

_Now, this is just silly!_ Cagalli blushed even harder, when she realized just what Lacus had made her do. Feeling rather awkward, she decided to shove the little package inside her pocket. She really needs to tell Lacus to stop giving her these random tips.

Turning her attention to her wristwatch… She'll wait for Athrun only for five more minutes…. No, ten… Okay, make that fifteen more minutes before she decides heading back to the dorms on her own.

Bored. Restless. Cagalli gasped, when someone grabbed her from behind, an arm on her waist into a tight hug.

"Athrun, you scared me!"

"Sorry, for making you wait."

"I-- It's no big deal." Cagalli stammered when she felt Athrun's arm still around her waist.

It felt nice, Cagalli thought admittedly. Athrun was warm and she felt protected around him. Cagalli sighed. She was enjoying the moment until she had realized they were standing like this more than a minute. Embarrassed that someone might catch them in such a position. Cagalli's face continued to blush red.

Reaching into her pockets, "Here." She pushed the small present in hand. "I got you a present."

"For me?" Athrun was astounded. He lowered his bag, taking the small package.

As Athrun unwrapped the small present, Cagalli faced away, acting like she didn't care. "It's not one of those expensive gifts. If that's what you're thinking."

When Athrun held up a simple tan leather cord.

"It's a new strap for the Haumea amulet." Cagalli decided to answer for him. "The one you have is pretty old."

Fine. So it wasn't exactly a music cd or a book Athrun have been dying to get like Lacus had suggested. Athrun is not exactly the easiest person to buy a gift to… He has the money. He can simply buy whatever it is that he wants to get when he sees it.

Looking at the situation in such a way and noticing how Athrun was oddly staring at the piece of cord she had just given him. Flustered, Cagalli stretched out a hand, waiting with a pout. "If you don't want it, you can just give it back here!"

"No!" Athrun pulled back. "I'll use it!" He declared, taking out the necklace he had been wearing under his shirt and quickly replacing the old strap with the new one.

Cagalli was left agape.

It already pleases her enough to know that Athrun had been holding on to the piece of jewel since the day she had given it to him, but to see him actually still wearing it. Cagalli has been completely lost of word. It felt sentimentally touching.

"I'm guessing, it is about time I take you back to your dorm then…"

There exists a flutter in her stomach. "I- guess so too…"

It was a short drive. With a squeal of the brakes, they stopped near Cagalli's dormitory.

Stepping out from the car, Athrun walked with her silently until they reached the deserted threshold.

"So, this is it." Cagalli turned around her front face to Athrun. Playing with her fingers nervously, "I guess, I'll be seeing you around." Cagalli side glanced, watching Athrun watch her, she was growing awkward.

Both of them seem to be stalling.

_Was she supposed to kiss him goodnight?_ Cagalli felt her heart rush. _Or should she just enter the building without doing anything?_

While Cagalli contemplated what to do next, Athrun reached out and brushed her hair away from her face.

Gently, as he leaned closer to kiss her goodnight, Cagalli found herself responding to him like magnet. She moved closer to him, her eyes falling to his lips as they shared a kiss together.

Time seemed to stand still as the kissed deepened.

When they finally broke apart, and Cagalli realized that at that moment, she wanted to kiss Athrun more than she could dream possible. She was in a dazed.

"Should I come in?" He spoke in a slow, sexy, husky whisper.

Cagalli caught glimpse of, beautiful, erotic images of pale skin. Hard muscles. Sturdy line. Then, instantly, she froze. All of the blood in her body had rushed to her head, and she felt like she was about to faint.

Seeing Cagalli's reaction, Athrun suppressed to laugh. He had never seen her so stunned in his entire life. "I was only kidding." He smiled warmly to her before walking back to his car. "Have a good night rest, Cagalli."

"_Ah." _Cagalli's head was blank. She wasn't sure what had just happened. Turning around to leave, she walked right into the glass window with a _whop!_

00000

_Of course, it was a joke! Geezzz…._

Cagalli scowled as she pushed pass the front door; rod on the elevator; and headed straight to her room. For a brief second, she had actually thought Athrun was serious!

_Argh! The disturbing thoughts she puts on her own head! _Cagalli shook them away.

"Welcome back, Cagalli. Have you had a nice day?" Lacus greeted, as Cagalli walked into the room she now shares with Lacus, Miriallia and Flay.

Now, don't get anything wrong… Flay still staying with them does not change a thing. Cagalli is still not fond of the redhead and neither were they in good terms. It's just-- after Flay had helped her with her so called _problem_, Cagalli simply found her more tolerable than before. And she had given-up on her goal to drive the girl out from their bedroom as a little gesture of her appreciation.

"Yeah."

All three girls were positioned around the television watching world news when Cagalli decided to join them.

"Cagalli, why is your face all red." It was now Miriallia who took notice of her.

"I accidentally walked right into a glass window on my way up here. Seriously, those windows are just too clean." Cagalli leaned on her arms, explaining.

Attentive, without word, they simply continued to watch Lord Djibril push pass through a crowd of people while being questioned and followed by the media.

When the news was signaled over, Miriallia decided to switch to a fashion channel where all three girls— Lacus, Miriallia, and Flay were all engrossed in. Cagalli rolled her eyes at this, but decided to simply go along with it as she was obviously outvoted.

Bored and curious, with eyes still on the television screen. "How will you know when you're ready to have sex?"

All three girls were forced to snap their heads towards Cagalli.

Cagalli recoiled, shifting her gaze from one girl to another.

Lacus gasped with horror. "Cagalli, you are not thinking—"

"I'm not, okay!" Cagalli mumbled. She was only curious…

"Fornication is a sin." Lacus decided to continue. "Not to mention, there are risks of pregnancy, STD, HIV, bad girl stigma--

"Lacus Clyne, Are you for real?" It was Flay's turn to interrupt Lacus. "If you like the guy and the guy also like you; when both of you want to do it; then just go for it." Flay added without much care.

Lacus was complete taken aback. Blasphemy! "Flay Allster!" Lacus couldn't believe what was coming from the younger girl's lips. "Sex should only take place after marriage. It is a gift. And you can only give yourself for the first time ONCE.—"

Flay shook her head. "Oh, please…." She retorted, deciding it was about time to interrupt Lacus again.

As Flay and Lacus battled it out whose view was right. Cagalli and Miriallia were forced to simply listen them debate.

_Mental note:_ Cagalli checked and listed. _Never ask about anything-- when Flay and Lacus are on the same room. _All she wanted to know is 'how does one know when he or she is ready to have sex.' They didn't have to make a fuss and argue about it, morally. Cagalli sighed.

It's a wonder how a small misunderstanding can get so out of hand.

Turning to Milly, "so, Milly, what do you think?" Cagalli asked.

"Who me?" Milly stammered, taking a deep breath. "I believe sex is a natural phenomena and Marriage is a social rule. We all are supposed to follow social rules, however, when natural urges are very strong, those would creep in, forcing, slowly and gradually, the social rules to bend and change so as to avoid confrontation with natural phenomena."

_Huh?_ Cagalli was speechless.

"Oh, sorry." Milly suppressed to giggle. "I mean, I believe sex should be saved until marriage but I suppose… I'm not against premarital as long as the couple doing it really loves each other."

"What I meant was, so when do you know when to have sex?" Cagalli asked clearly. This was what she wanted to know since the very beginning. Because the simple thought of engaging in sex embarrassed her. She couldn't picture herself doing it with anyone, actually. Cagalli turned bright red.

Miriallia blinked. "Oh." Truthfully, she wasn't exactly sure either. With face turning red as well, both Cagalli and Miriallia turned their attention back to Flay and Lacus who were still going at it.

It was going to be one long night.

00000

Two nights after the previous one while Lacus and Flay where away. Cagalli paced around the room, completely restless, while waiting for Miriallia to come back from an errand the girl had to attend to.

Cagalli took a quick glimpse at her wristwatch. _Milly has been gone for over forty minutes now. _Cagalli could not shake of the feeling that something might have happened to her brunette friend on her way to the video stores. All Cagalli's worries had been replaced with relief when Milly finally returned into their dorm room.

Cagalli 's her heart thumped in an anticipated manner. Immediately, "So did you get it?" she asked Milly who was getting rid of all the extra clothing she had purposely wore upon going out earlier. The long coat over her other coat; the scarf over her other scarf; that big dark round sunglasses covering her eyes and that large fishing hat that managed to cover the full length of her hair.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I got it." The brunette revealed a minidisk by unwrapping the blanket it was cocooned over. "See."

Picking up the said disk, Cagalli could only gulp. _So this is it._

"It's not we like are watching this for entertainment, right?"

"Right, it's purely educational." Milly added, hesitantly.

"We are not doing this for the wrong reason."

"Apparently not." The tone of Milly's voice faltered.

Still staring at the disk, "You know Milly, I'm suddenly having second thoughts."

"Oh no, you don't! You are not backing out on me, right now." Miriallia scoff. "Did you know what you put me through for wanting to get that thing?" Milly pointed at the disk on Cagalli's hand with mockery. "You are going to watch that with me and besides, I'm rather curious too." Embarrassed and red, Milly finished by looking away.

Staggered, Cagalli bit her lower lip and simply continued to stare at the tiny disk on her hand. She asked herself: _is she really curious enough for wanting to find out the content of this disk?_

"Well…" Milly turned her attention back to the blonde, waiting her to make the first move but the blonde just stood there, like a statue, staring at the disk pondering on what to do. Miriallia was forced to roll her eyes and pushed the indecisive blonde towards the room's video player. "Cagalli, just put it in already."

About twenty minutes later.

"I can't bend like that!" The blonde pointed at the screen completely horrified.

Skeptical. Milly twitched. "Neither can I!"

* * *

**A/N: **Sigh. I just don't feel like I'm up for anything lately. Procrastination is evil yet I can't get rid of myself of it! GAHH! So useless! Why am I so easily distracted!? (Bangs head on keyboard)

P.S. comments and criticisms for this chapter would be nice. If there are questions, feel free to ask. Tnx for reading chapter 10.


	11. What Hurts More

**It Started With a Crush:** **Chapter 11:** **"What Hurts More?"**

------------------------------------

Finally!

"Yes, I'm done!" Cagalli announced proudly finishing her ten thousand words report on Dictatorship. The output-- she slid it towards Athrun's direction for him to review. As Athrun went over her work, on official break, Cagalli pushed her chair away from the wooden table and stretched her tired arms before leaning her elbow back on the table.

Frequently, she would catch Athrun readjust his reading glasses, which Cagalli taught to be real sexy.

"By the way, Athrun. How's your arm?"

"The doctor said I will be able to remove the cast in a few days." Athrun said plainly while reading.

"That's good news."

Athrun nodded his head in agreement before going back trough Cagalli's entire paper. Athrun paused and glimpse up at Cagalli a bit surprised. "Cagalli, this paper is actually exemplary work. I admit that the way it was written could use some work but the concept-is amazing."

"I'm just glad that it's over." Cagalli lay back on her chair, waving off what Athrun had just said and reached for her soda then took a sip.

Rereading Cagalli's work, Athrun became thoughtful for a moment. "Cagalli, would mind reviewing FAITH's platform for me?"

Cagalli blinked in disbelief while biting on straw "You want my opinion?"

"Yes. Hold on, I think the files is in here somewhere."

Trilled. Cagalli sat up straight at this, waiting for Athrun to present her with the files.

Athrun shuffled his bag, and then searched his laptop. Still unable to find what he has been looking for, Athrun stood up from his seat then frown. "I seem to have left the files back in my room. The dorm is only five minutes away. Would it be all right for you to wait here until I get back?"

"Wait." Cagalli shouldered her bag. "I'll just come with you. I've always wanted to check out your room."

Athrun looked at her strangely at first before realizing she was serious.

"Cagalli, you are aware that girls are not allowed inside the male's dormitory, right?"

Cagalli pushed back to her feet. Pulled out a tan Gatsby Cap; threw it on her head; and smirked confidently. "Leave that to me."

00000

As Athrun liberally passes through the reception desk as well as the watched elevator with Cagalli along side him without a fuss; Stunned did not even describe half of what Athrun was feeling right now. He is down right pissed, actually. With his palm fisted and his brow furrowed, Athrun retort. "I can not believe they let you in." He was referring to the building attendants. As he and Cagalli roamed through the open corridor of floor seven. Male dormitory building.

"They thought I was a guy. They're idiots. So they let me in." Cagalli said half annoyed herself. All she had to do was wear a large cap and matching overcoat and then _presto!_ She was in! First, she hoped it would work. She just did not think it will actually work!

And clearly Athrun is not quite happy about it. Mainly -- letting Cagalli into the boy's dormitory. No person would be if others mistake your significant other to be male when she is a hundred percent female!

If it weren't for Cagalli wanting to look at their: his, Dearka and Yzak's bedroom. He would have said something back there and that something would not have been pretty. Not necessarily harsh but definitely unpleasant.

Athrun grabbed Cagalli's fisted hand. "It's this way." He quickly led her to room A0707.

So far-- so good. Other than building structure, the boy's dormitory and the girl's dormitory were no different, Cagalli thought.

The guy's room seems roughly divided into three portions. There were three beds, desks and chairs, all arranged in one row while a television hangs on a wall across those.

Cagalli found one part of three in the room to be a complete mess-- there exist a large pile of clothes, magazines, disks dumped on one bed and floor space. The middle part of the room, on the other hand, has its dump set on table space. And the last part of the room looks so tidy as if no one sleeps there. It was a strange sight.

"You share a room with Yzak and Dearka, right?" Cagalli just wanted to make sure.

"Yeah."

Cagalli circulated the room as if she'll discover something interesting laying around. Given the time, Cagalli was not paying any attention to him. Athrun seemingly nonchalant kicked a pair of boxers under the bed, to hide them.

It wasn't long when, Athrun continued to search his messy desk for his earlier misplaced file. Cagalli's shoes echoed a clicking noise as she walked absentmindedly circulating the room, one foot after the other.

_Found it!_ Athrun was about to tell Cagalli the good news when he turned around catching a glimpse of Cagalli's back, posed, one foot in front of the other. It seemed simple but not when Athrun saw it. Cagalli's walk was different. Her arms swayed at her side with elegance and her hips rocked back and forth in such a rhythm it dazed him.

_Not good. _

The more Cagalli casually circulated and evaluated their space. The more he realized him and Cagalli where together in a secluded room alone. Athrun felt a surge of hormonal panic. He couldn't look away. He wanted to memorize every face, every look, every pose that she did.

Athrun gulped, loosening his collar. _Was it getting hot in here? _Athrun stopped when he had realized what he was dong. He wanted to slap himself awake. _Athrun, you are a gentleman! Now is not the time to be thinking of these things. Control yourself!_

"Athrun?" Cagalli shifted her weight onto one hip and turned to him. He had seen this action before but it was at this moment, Athrun's limit broke.

The silence fell over them and Cagalli's face reddened at Athrun's intent stare. Athrun crossed the short space between them in two quick strides and before Cagalli could blink, Athrun clasps her back, pulling her against him into a passionate kiss.

Cagalli struggled at first, surprised at Athrun's assertive behavior but not for long. Slowly Cagalli began responding to his lips and, with a large amount of elation. Their kiss deepened into something that was hard and fast and wanting. It was something he had only dreamed of.

"Cagalli," he all but growled at her.

"Athrun," Cagalli whispered against his lips, her legs giving in and she found herself sitting on the bed edge with Athrun right in front of her.

They kissed soft and slow. Pushing away whatever junk was on the mattress, and letting them fall carelessly to the already messy floor. Her fingers brushed lightly through his dark hair; caressing gently the fine hairs at the base of his neck.

She lay on her back and Athrun ran an index finger along her proud jaw and crooked it under her chin sweetly coaxing her closer.

Closer still. Their hands wandered of their own accord. Cagalli's eyes closed almost immediately as he deepened the kiss, her hands feeling around his upper body until they came across the round buttons of his shirt. Her fingers worked effortlessly until they were undone and he was free from the material. All the while Athrun had worked on pushing off his shirt, revealing underneath Caglli's fingertips the smoothest skin she had ever felt.

After a moment, Cagalli melted beneath Athrun as his lips touched her earlobes and gasped at his cool touch to her warm belly under her button-up shirt. His capable hands swiftly undid the blouse she had managed to put on as he smiled against her mouth. Her shirt was now open.

"I can't believe you guys are going to do it on my bed!!!"

Both Cagalli and Athrun instantly stopped at what they were doing with wide eyes.

Apparently, the couple was too engrossed at each other that they had not notice the door open. And what's worst, both Cagalli and Athrun knew was yet to come because standing next to the bewildered Dearka is a very angry Kira.

He had been watching them when they'd done IT. Make out, that is.

"Athrun…." Kira hissed.

"Kira, it's not what it looks like. We were only making out!"

"Shirtless?" Kira glared darkly at the shirtless Athrun.

"This-" Athrun stuttered, starting down at his bare chest. "This… I can explain!"

Cagalli felt as if she had been slapped. She felt like wanting to slam her head repeatedly on the nearest wall because she was the reason how they both end up shirtless in the first place!

When Cagalli quickly stood up in search for a wall. Dearka eye's unexpectedly lit up at the sight of her. Athrun who noticed this, immediately pulled up the bed sheet to cover Cagalli's exposed underwear.

"Cover up, Cagalli." Athrun warned, wrapping fabric on the blonde.

"Don't touch my sister!" Kira dove in, pushing Athrun and himself onto the floor. Cagalli caught in the violent action, unfortunately also fell along with them.

"Wow, threesome with incest!" Dearka calmly sauntered into the room with the door automatically closing behind him, and simply watched and did nothing as Kira grappled his best friend on messy floor. Kira apparently winning as one of Athrun's arm is clearly still in a cast.

"What on earth are you standing there for!?" Cagalli screamed at Dearka. "Help me pry Kira away from Athrun!"

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Everyone turned their heads towards the door.

"Hey, did I just hear a girl scream in there!?"

Kira and Athrun pulled away from each other.

"Oh no, sorry I haven't realized the television was set on so loud." Dearka answered back, obviously telling a lie. The guy outside fortunately seem to have believed him fairly easily. At least, that is what they thought until they found some guys-- who happen to be Yuna's friend's guarding their door, rending Cagalli trapped inside the room.

_Yuna again._ "Great." Athrun let out with pure sarcasm.

16:36

Squatted on the center of the room with the rest of the trapped people, Kira crossed his arms and narrowed his gaze at the person next to him. _This_ _is all Athrun's fault! _Kira didn't know that was for sure. Just like how he didn't know why exactly he was making such a fuss over it._ It was just a kiss, after all. Nothing else had happened. It wasn't like they'd had sex or anything…Or Had they? _Kira maliciously glared at Athrun who was busy trying to think of a way to get Cagalli out from the room without being caught.

Dearka looked at Kira bored. "Kira, just let it go." He said after watching and listening to the guy murmur to himself words which are already too many recall. "It's not like they had sex in front of you or anything."

"They could have!" Kira did not stop the excessive glare.

"They would have done it eventually anyway."

Both Cagalli and Athrun's faces flushed in an awkward shade of embarrassment.

"Would you two stop talking as if we are not here?" Cagalli almost shrieked.

Athrun nodded in desperate agreement.

"Don't tell me you never made out with Lacus or even thought of it." Dearka teased.

Kira grit his teeth. "Of course, I haven't!"

Dearka sighed. "It seems, I'm the only one who is experienced here… Even Yzak hasn't done it yet." Dearka shook his head disappointedly. "You'll all still a bunch of innocent virgins."

"I am not." Kira said frankly without much thought.

"Kira, stop joking around. You obviously could not have done it yet." Athrun hissed.

"Seriously, I'm not!" again, Kira simply revealed heedless.

Counting how many girls Kira had successfully gone out with, which is two; and the fact that Kira couldn't have possibly done it with Lacus yet… "No way, you did it with Flay!" Cagalli busted out in compete and utter shock.

Athrun, Dearka and Kira seemed pretty surprised too. Athrun and Dearka from the recent discovery while Kira who just happened to realize too late of what he had just unconsciously exposed.

"Did I say it was with Flay? I never said it was with Flay." Kira panicked.

"You did it with Flay Allster? You sly lucky bastard. The girl is hot!" Dearka teased with hints of jealousy. "Kira, are even aware how many guys would be so envious of you right now!?"

17:28

Doing nothing.

"You know, Kira… you don't really have to stay when your room is only a floor away." Dearka pointed out.

"And what, leave Cagalli alone with you and you?" Kira outrageously pointed his index finger at Dearka then to Athrun. "Never!"

17:45

Still doing nothing.

Bored. Dearka started again. "You know, Athrun, I've been meaning to ask you something for a long time now."

"What is it?"

"Since Kira and Cagalli are twins and they looked a lot like each other. Who do you see when you look at Cagalli?"

"Cagalli of course!"

"Err… right." Dearka wasn't convinced.

Kira turned his head sideways and so did Athrun. They both scooted away from each other while Kira takes Cagalli with him.

18:29

"Man, what a persistent bunch they are." Dearka sighed, after peeking through the peephole.

"So they're still there?" Kira couldn't believe it. None of them could.

"Apparently." Dearka confirmed.

"Hey, where's Yzak anyway?" Cagalli asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, he will be out having dinner with his mom. He won't be back until later." Dearka said, peeking through the whole again. Unfortunately, the guys guarding their door were still there.

19:02

"Dearka what are you doing?" Cagalli had her arms wrapped around her knees when she noticed Dearka drawing of line with a pair of circle on paper.

Dearka lend the picture to Cagalli the moment he was done and Cagalli studied the image. It was a poor drawing of a simple stick woman—the kind little kids usually draw. She was carrying two pair of large circles, chest high, which looks a lot like melons--.

_Hold on…._ Cagalli squinted, when she saw her name below the poor drawn image.

"Don't you think it would be more appropriate for Athrun to be caught dating girls with a lot of sex appeal?" Dearka laughed. Cagalli took another glimpse at the drawing Dearka had made of her then it caught on. And considering Cagalli's temper on the subject, Athrun didn't dare say a word.

Cagalli crumpled the paper at hand. "What is it with women and big breast!? Is that all you men see!" Cagalli screeched. "Suddenly, I'm starting to understand why you are dating Meer!"

"I knew it! I knew it! There is a girl in there!" a voice from outside declared.

Cagalli froze, feeling all eyes on her for giving herself away.

_Oh crap._

Cagalli dejectedly and quietly sat back down.

Kira and Athrun said nothing while still thinking of ways to fix the mess they were in. Not Dearka though.

"On contrary, Cagalli. Women are not all about the breast." Dearka countered defending his male gender. "True, Meer's best assets are her breasts but look here." Dearka pulled out a deck of pictures of women from his wallet and showed it to everyone and explained what he meant by sliding one photo forward one at a time. "Stellar Loussier here doesn't have large breast but she does have sleek and tight arms. Lunamaria Hawke on the other hand, is all legs which explain the short skirts. Shiho Hahnefuss has a nice butt-- this explains why she always wears tight fitted jeans and skirt. Whilst Flay Allster is amazingly hot." Dearka finished proudly, crossing his arms with obvious triumph.

Caught in the moment, the rest of the guys looked through Dearka's fascinating collection. "Wow. I never realized Shiho had such a rear."

"This girl Loussier does have pretty nice arms."

Disturbed, Cagalli's brow twitched. "I can't believe you guys are discussing this in front of me. You guys are a bunch of perverts!"

"It's called women appreciation. Ap-pre-ci-a-tion." Dearka defended. "The key here Cagalli, is to know your best asset and then flaunt it."

"So… Um… What about Lacus?" Kira asked, curiously causing all three-- Athrun, Cagalli, and Dearka to turn to the brunet in complete surprise.

Disgusted, "Kira Yamato, you are sick!" Dearka retorted "Lacus is like a sister to me and Athrun! You don't expect me to talk about my sister's assets!"

Feeling rather shameful, Kira's maroons eyed way with his back bend low. "Well, you talked about Cagalli's." Kira mumbled with face looking away, a little pissed.

The blond crossed his arms and sigh. It was obvious wasn't it, how he could freely talk about the blonde princess? "Cagalli is not my sister."

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"This is the administrator. I'm coming in!"

In knowing this, everyone quickly got up to their feet. They were in deep trouble.

With no else to hide Cagalli, thinking fast, "Athrun and I will handle this." Dearka whispered to the twins. "Kira, Protect Cagalli as if your life depends on it." And with that, Dearka shove both Cagalli and Kira in to the bathroom in a hurry.

Seconds later, the door to their room was forced open with an all-round keycard even before anyone could get to answer the door.

Following the attendant, Yuna shouldered Athrun on his way to the bedroom.

"All right. Where is she!?" The large man began.

"Who?" Dearka faked.

"Don't play dumb with me Elsman, Seiran and his friends told me they heard a girl scream in here."

"A girl? That's impossible. No girl could have passed the security downstairs even if we wanted a girl up here. How many times should I explain it was the television everyone heard?"

Athrun nodded in agreement. "It was only the television."

"Oh. I wonder how can a television program actually be able critic your taste in dating women." he countered directly at Dearka's face, explaining what his groupee heard.

"I have no idea what you are taking about, Seiran."

Yuna pretended to wander around. "What is it with women and big breast!? Is that all you men see! Suddenly, I'm starting to understand why you are dating Meer!" Yuna quoted the words thrown earlier. "Now, how on earth could the television have known you were dating Meer Campbell?"

Not carrying about the boy's little argument; the attendant went on and searched the room. The man opened closets; look out the balcony; threw up bed sheets then looked under the bed. Spotting nothing out of the ordinary, "Bathroom" The man announced where he intends to check next.

As the man quickly approached the bathroom. "Sir, I don't think you would want to go in there." Athrun warned wanting to stop him.

The professor pressed the open button. Occupied.

"Kira is in there, sir" Athrun thought fast. One single foul-up then he would be caught lying. "Food poisoning."

Dearka backup Athrun's statement by fanning his nose.

The man was not impressed. He had a job to do and house rules to maintain. If a girl is indeed hiding in there—the bathroom; he wasn't going to let some little excuse as 'occupied' interfere on what needed to be done.

"Yamato, open up!" The man tried again. This time, he pound hard at the door.

Behind the door, inside the bathroom, Kira listened carefully to the conversation taking place on the other end.

Curious. "Kira, what's going on out there?" Cagalli whose hearing is not as sharp to Coordinator's asked.

Kira hushed her trying to keep her voice down. "Not good." Kira whispered. "Apparently, the attendant doesn't plan on leaving until he checks this bathroom."

"Kira, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Cagalli. If this keeps up I'm sure we'll be found our eventually."

"What's going to happen to you guys then?" She asked referring to Kira, Dearka and especially Athrun for breaking house rules but Kira didn't know as well.

When the bangs on the bathroom door became more aggressive, Kira took a step back with Cagalli clung closed behind him.

"Kira, I'm sorry for wanting come to the male's dormitory."

Cagalli gave his arms a squeeze and that is when Kira felt it-- that unusual stab to the heart.

Never. Never in his entire life have he felt so needed by his sister. Often he watched over Cagalli because he is obligated to do so, being the brother who loves her and all. Cagalli of course, thought it was annoying. But this! This is different. Feeling her hand tightening against his arm, silently, she depended on him to protect her! And Kira felt a spark of happiness lit up within him. He thought he could cry.

Clutching his right hand on Cagalli's left, Kira swore under his breath, He was all fired-up. _Don't worry, Cagalli. Everything will work out fine because big brother is here_! Driven with a sense of purpose, Kira was determined to protect. Thus, he decided to go along with the I-ate-food-poisoning gimmick.

"I'm afraid I can't, sir!" Kira hollered back with Cagalli watching him baffled in the sidelines, her bag held tightly against her chest. "I ate something real bad this afternoon!"

"Then hurry up and open the door when you're done!"

"Cagalli, help me out here." Kira whispered urgently. Using his eyes and head, he nodded at her as a sign.

And with that, Cagalli bolted up, eyes growing wide. _Her help? What could she possibly do!?_ Cagalli's amber eyes glided around the bathroom. Searching for—well… anything when the idea came to her. _Sound effects. Sound effects. _As silently as she could, Cagalli scrambled around the small area in panic. Thinking of the right sounds fix for the cause.

Soon enough, and not a moment to lose, Cagalli found herself stomping around; tinkling one objects after another making weird loud noises as strong as she possibly can. Lastly, deep breath. Cagalli pursed her lips then blow. "Prrrffftttt!!!"

"Ohhhhh!!!!!....."

_Pffffttttt!!!!_

"Arrrggghhhh!!! Nnngghhh…"

_Pooooottt!!!_

_Stomp!!! Stomp!!_

From the side of the bedroom, for stink precaution purposes, the attendant backed away from the door. Disgusted at what he was hearing, with his eye twitched. "Mr. Yamato that sounds ghastly!" He hollered, pinching his nose in case some of those gases escape the confinement of the bathroom.

Yuna, Athrun, and Dearka apparently, were not too trilled about the sounds that were coming from in there either. Despite Yuna's desperate attempt of defaming the all-time favorite Athrun Zala and Dearka Elsman; and despite, Athrun and Dearka's knowledge of the sound being fake. All three of them were frozen, face twisted in their own way of expressing disgust.

"Mr. Yamato, make sure to see a doctor about that stomach of yours, after!"

"Uh… Yes, sir. I will. Just after I—Ohhhhhhhh…."

_Prrrrffffttttt!!!!_

"I think I'll be stay here for a while longer." Kira added before faking another long agonizing groan.

"Don't rush, take your time!" The man shook his head and turned his attention back into the other people in the room. He made his way to the door then paused. "I'll be going then." He announced, "Zala, remind your friend to take a lot of pills when his trough. And Seiran, I'm trusting you'll report to me again when there something comes up." And with that the elder male left.

Concluding—there's no point in sticking around any longer. Yuna tuned his heels and stormed out as well. "I'll be watching you, Zala."

00000

"Three days left until election campaign."

"Are you nervous?" Cagalli smiled at Athrun as they walked together one clear afternoon.

"You can say a little bit… but what I was really wondering is if--"

"Ah. There you are my Cagalli!"

Both Athrun and Cagalli stopped as Yuna sashayed towards them; he had a red rose in hand; he swung it delicately on his fingers as he walked making an imposing display. And behind Yuna are those who always followed him around.

"For you." Yuna presented the flower to the blonde then Athrun out of protective reflexes placed a hand between the rose and Cagalli, surprising those who saw this gesture, Yuna being one of them but not for long.

Yuna's shock was soon replaced with a smirk. "What's this?" Yuna's started. "Why if it isn't Athrun Zala, is there something wrong with me approaching my fiancée?"

It was a direct jab; a sudden blow of realization causing Athrun to slowly lower is working arm between the two, giving Yuna the space and opportunity to shoulder through.

Striking further, "Is Athrun Zala your boyfriend, Cagalli, is he?" Yuna demanded his fianceé while his posse stood listening intently behind them.

Cagalli felt as if she was being closed in by the crowd and the situation. She never would have imaged something like this could happen and she was unsure of what to do actually. Cagalli heart and head was in conflict. It was hard to get the words out. She is indeed in a relationship with Athrun and only a few friends knew about this. Publicly however, Princess Cagalli Yula Athha of Orb is known to be engaged to Orb's Yuna Roma Seiran, the man who her father and country had chosen for her. Cagalli felt her heart being thorn apart. She had to choose. She had no choice.

_He has to understand. _

At the moment, Cagalli did not have courage to face anyone thus; she bowed her head in defeat. "No." Cagalli answered the conflict that is her life. "He's not."

"Athrun Zala is not?" Yuna faked a gasped of surprise side glancing to his posse behind him. "If he is not then who is the lucky man in your life Cagalli? To who is it that you will be eventually be marrying?"

Cagalli shut her eyes and breathed in. "To you, Yuna."

Yuna smiled a wry smile. He just wanted to hear Cagalli say it. And the result—only pleases him. His shorn head made him look like a mischievous kid. He held Cagalli by the waist and gave her a peck on the cheek for show. "As you may be aware, campaigning will start in three days. You will be cheering for me won't you, Cagalli?" Yuna continued, handing her the rose he was unable to awhile ago.

Cagalli still did not dare raise her head. "Of- of course."

Yuna gave her another peck and then smirked "That is all I wanted to hear." He told her before turning to Athrun again. "Before I forget, I am wishing you luck on the election Zala because you will need it." Yuna laughed before going on his way. Yuna's posse of course followed suit behind him.

"Athrun…." was Cagalli's first word upon Yuna disappearance. She wanted to explain what had just happened; she wanted to apologize but Athrun didn't need to hear it.

"I think I need some time to myself." And with that Athrun turned around and left too.

00000

Two is the number of days Athrun and Cagalli stopped talking to each other. Those two days seemed like a life time. Today is the second.

There is no word to describe the pain Cagalli was feeling. It was a mixture of regret, shame, guilt, and depression. It was painful.

Cagalli has cooped herself inside their room for two days now and has been refusing to come out since. _Fact is fact, she had messed up_ _badly._ _How could she have allowed herself be swept over by something as silly as love and forget that she is already very much engaged?_ She had even purposely miss class for the selfish reason not wanting to run into either Yuna or Athrun.

Lacus even tried to help by getting in touch with Athrun but Athrun has failed to pick up his mobile phone over five times now. Now, all Lacus could do for the girl is stay with her.

"There. There. Cagalli, I'm sure Athrun will forgive you." Lacus gently stroke Cagalli's back as the girl continued to cry. "I know he will be calling you eventually to tell you that everything is all right." Lacus gazed up at Cagalli's silent and stationary mobile phone on a nearby desk, wishful that it would ring any minute.

And it did not.

"Face it, Lacus. He is not going to call. You've been telling Cagalli he would since yesterday and look where this has lead." Flay side glanced at the depressed blonde who no longer wished to show face.

Lacus silently eyed at Flay with a _you-are-not-helping_ sort of look.

Cagalli's sobs still echoed all over their silent room.

Next to the depressed Cagalli is the comforting Lacus who is still trying to make it all better; Flay on the other hand, indifferently leaned on the window staring at the environmental view found outside their window. "I think I now understand why we never gotten along." Flay said plainly, causing Lacus and Cagalli to shift their attention to her.

"_What are you talking about?"_ Cagalli wanted to ask between sobs but before she could, Flay simply continued.

"Lacus is too trusting. She expects everyone will come around eventually and is patient." Flay explained, "Cagalli is always doubtful. You are always caught between whether what is right and wrong, good or bad; a pure utilitarian. While I am a go-getter and simply go after what I want."

00000

Cagalli paced the many hall of Xavior and then stop to chance her breath.

"_Oh, if you were me what will you do, then?"_ Cagalli could hear her own voice as she recalled questioning Flay for calling Lacus' method of patience a waste of time.

"_If I were you, I will come up to him and start fixing the situation myself."_

"So he hasn't returned yet?"

The guard shook his head.

"I see. Thanks anyway." Cagalli walked away from the man with hints of disappointment. She and Lacus have been searching for Athrun all morning. They went through specific classrooms, FAITH's office, the cafeteria, the male's dormitory, and even some of his hangout spots and still no sign Athrun.

_Four rings. Five rings. Six rings. _

"How odd, it is rare for Athrun not to answer his phone." Lacus said after another failed attempt of trying to reach Athrun through her mobile phone again.

"I don't get it." Cagalli said, completely out of ideas on where to look. "He's not with Kira. He's not with Yzak or Dearka. And he's is not with his companions from FAITH. Where could Athrun possibly have gone?" Cagalli brushed her sneakers on ground as she and Lacus continued on their search.

"I'm worried, Cagalli. This is not like Athrun." Lacus said.

Cagalli knew how Lacus felt because inside, Cagalli too was starting to worry.

That is when both of them heard a very familiar voice.

"Meyrin, are you all right?"

_Athrun?_ Cagalli acted fast trailing the voice with Lacus close behind her. There was no mistaking it, she knew that voice anywhere and when she found the blue haired coordinator who they took so much trouble to find and was about to call his name, she stopped dead on her tracks promptly catching a surprising scene of Athrun with his arms wrapped around another girl.

On impulse, Cagalli stepped back and then leaned on an opposing wall, hidden from the couples view. Lacus who was right behind her was also pulled to the same position by her.

Lacus gasped after noticing what Cagalli was staying hidden from. "What is Athrun—"

Cagalli hushed Lacus before the songstress could say anything else.

Caught by the moment, Meyrin was the first to speak.

"Athrun, you are someone who I greatly look up too and I-… I haven't been totally honest with you about my feelings but actually, I-… I liked you for a long time and I like you a lot!"

_A confession!_ Cagalli felt her heart beat.

"I like you too." Cagalli and Lacus heard Athrun's reply perfectly.

Cagalli felt as if she had been slapped hard in the face. Cagalli didn't want to believe it. All this time when she had been crying over him, and waiting so dumbly by her phone, hoping Athrun would call. When Athrun was in fact here cheating on her with Meyrin Hawke!

With all the issues and possible conflict which circulates around Cagalli and Athrun's unethical secret relationship; _maybe_ in reality Athrun's existing affection for Meyrin Hawke is actually a good thing. After all, Meyrin seems to be a nice girl, who is obviously not engaged to another man. Yes, she does seem much deserving of Athrun's love.

Cagalli has not failed to consider this but her teary amber eyes just couldn't help but flash bright red at the sight of the scene. There was a hurt that struck her chest, an unsolicited type of pain. _He was cheating on her. This is fact._ Cagalli was not only hurt but she was also dead angry. _How dare he!?_ Taking one last look at the lovely couple, Cagalli turned and ran. "_Athrun you idiot! I hate you!"_

"Cagalli," Lacus worried. She too took one last look at her childhood friend's unacceptable behavior before running after Cagalli who disappeared.

_Athrun how could you._

With face fully flushed, Meyrin pulled away and shook her head from Athrun's apparent misunderstanding. "No, I mean I really-really like you!" the younger girl confessed.

Suddenly, Athrun was lost for words. He never would have realized Meyrin, who he often thought of like a little sister in FAITH could actually have romantic feelings for him. Meyrin is smart, sweet, and pretty. Anyone would be lucky to have her but he- found it impossible to return her feelings.

"I am sorry, but I do not feel the same way." Truthfully, Athrun told her because right now. Right now, despite what had happened, he still--……

"It's Miss Athha isn't it?" Meryin continued to stare at the floor. She did not need to look at Athrun surprised _how-did-you-know- face_ for she already knew. "I can tell from the way you look at her…. It's different."

"I am sorry."

Meyrin had tears in her eyes but she willfully shook her head. "No, I understand. I'm just glad I was able to tell you, that's all."

00000

"To the coming campaign!"

"To our future President!"

"Cheers!" Everyone clunk their cup filled with soda and drank.

Athrun sweat dropped. Everyone seems to be exaggerating. Just because the odds of Yuna Roma Seiran is high does not prove a thing. It's not like he had already won but then again, the FAITH members having this much confidence is good morale.

Athrun then shifted his attention to Meyrin who was also having fun and celebrating with the rest of the crew. He was helping her find her missing earrings when Meyrin tripped then suddenly confessed to him. Athrun was simply relieved he had not emotionally hurt her too much by turning her down.

Unexpectedly, there came a loud bang on the door.

Everyone stopped and looked at the entrance when a distraught member of FAITH runs in panting with news. "GAEAns HAVE HACKED INTO THE CAMPUS' BROADCASTING SYSTEM!"

"That's impossible. How could a bunch of Natu--… even I can't hack into that system!" One of the seniors proclaimed.

"It's true! I've heard they'll be making a live broadcast at exactly sixteen o clock!" the guy panted.

_Sixteen o clock?_

Athrun and everyone's attention shifted from their haggard friend to the room's digital clock. The time was now exactly 15:58. Two minutes everyone breathe. Waiting for all three digit numbers to progress accordingly seemed like a life time.

15:59.

16:00.

The television inside FAITH's office turned-on automatically as to all broadcasting system found all around campus. On screen were three panels shifting from one to another portraying three different but lovely girl each time.

"Good afternoon, Ladies and gentlemen, fellow Xavior students. You are in for a real threat today.

First and foremost, let us not forget Xavior's ideals and those who share its same beliefs… The conception of wanting to make everywhere a place where both Naturals and Coordinators can grow-up together, happily and freely, in a place not located on an existing neutral nation such as ORB.

It is because of these ideals that a Natural such as me is able to speak in front of everyone in campus today and I am grateful… I am grateful to be here. I am grateful that despite the discrimination going around campus that GAEA exists. The same GAEA that made this broadcast possible. The same GAEA that is a true example of Xavior's ideal. And the same GAEA that can make a real difference.

GAEA's ideals of true equality have been overshadowed by FAITH's influence long enough. This time GAEA could not have found anyone else more befitting to represent them for the cause.

I am Flay Allster, daughter of the Atlantic Federation Foreign Minister; is now, a proud member of GAEA."

"I Lacus Clyne of PLANTs, a proud supporter of equality and peace, am now also a proud member of GAEA. Hello my friends, I am grateful of being granted the opportunity to part of the same student body as everyone. And as a fellow student, I must admit, I want the best for everyone. I have seen many things and experience what you have experience- some good, some bad, and I trust we can do better because we deserve better and we can.

GAEA is here to make sure our voices are heard. They are here to assist and make further improvements. I have chosen to associate with GAEA because I truly believe that GAEA is on the right track to make our campus and everywhere else a better place. My friends let us move forward. I have faith in all of you will make the right choice as we did."

"And Lastly, I am Princess Cagalli Yula Attha of ORB, a daughter of the neutral nation, known as the "Land of Peace". To everyone who is witnessing this broadcast, I Cagalli Yula Attha, as of this day will be running for student body president."

The panels merged into one big room with all three girls together. "And we want you to vote of for GAEA."

The broadcast ended leaving the television screen with white noise and a lot of stunned faces.

Everyone seems to be in shock at the moment.

"Athrun, three of the most influential females in campus are against you." In hearing this, Athrun broke a sweat. He did not understand why this was suddenly happening.

Cagalli Yula Athha of ORB Union, Lacus Clyne of PLANTs, and Flay Allster of Earth Federation.

_Three princesses._

"What happened to Yuna!?"

"What is going on here!?"

------------------------------------

**A/N:** girl power?

Please don't kill me. I swear that this is the last time Cagalli and Athurn will have a misunderstanding within this fic.

Yes. Yes I know the male dormitory thing has no major significance in the story but this story was never down right serious to begin with lol. I really had the intention of taking it out from the whole chapter but oh well; it would have been such a waste to delete the whole thing.

Wow, I never imagined I would be updating this fic again. Thanks for the awesome reviews! Those really drove me to write this chapter.


End file.
